Unexpectedly Inevitable
by bewitching melody
Summary: Finally Completed! Tomoyo known as the nerdy manhater meets Eriol due to unexpected inevitable events. Can inevitable things help them build a strong relationship? Well the story is musical, poetic and full of sayings as it goes on. Check it out!
1. The Mysterious Chatmate

**The Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

"I don't believe in coincidences but I do believe in inevitable things"  
"I don't believe in magic but I believe in miracles."  
"If the wheels of destiny would be kind enough to destined two hearts then let it be."  
"Anything is possible if you believe and trust the LORD Almighty."

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP people does. I hope they'll make a future series about Eriol and Tomoyo together. I'd really like to see some cute love scenes between them.

**CHAPTER 1:"The Mysterious Chatmate"**

(A little background with Tomoyo, her beloved aunt and the apartment)

On a busy cit y where people is trying to race with time lies an all-girls apartment almost bankrupted due to less people who are checking in since the city is really loud and on the that apartment lies a raven-haired lass who just arrived from school.

"Tadaima Auntie" the lass greeted with a smile

"Okarinasai Tomoyo" the landlady replied and returned the smile. She then went back to budgeting things and sighed.

The lass worried about her aunt and asked, "What are you doing? Still traumatizing the budget? Is there anything that happened? Please cheer up." then she smiled

"Daijoubu. Kinishinaide. Please don't worry about me. Oh yeah! If you don't mind there will be set of changes here. Hope it's not troublesome on your part." the landlady said in a bowing position showing that she was ashamed.

Tomoyo taking her glasses off to show his lovely purple orbs and the lasso to let down her hair then said with a smile "If it's for the betterment then it's OK."

"You know… You should take out your nerdy play someday. You're really beautiful without it. I bet dozens of guys will kneel before you, the Goddess of Beauty and Brains." the landlady giggled then continued "Why don't you go to your room already and start studying my beautiful and smart neice."

The lass laughed then gave her aunt a hug before going to her space.

(End of background)

Daidouji, Tomoyo is a college student who has both looks and wits but decided to hide the magnificent exquisiteness in her by disguising like a nerd because of the lash of confidence of the GOD-given splendor

After taking a shower, studying her lessons and packing her things for tomorrow, she decided to be online and check things in the net. She entered a certain chatroom and noticed something strange.

"Weird, there should be lots of cyberchatters .in this room. Why only the two of us?" Tomoyo wondered ten a window popped in the screen.

_----Chat---_

_darkcrescentmage: hi ctc?  
melancholysiren: asl?  
darkcrescentmage: 21 m England  
melancholysiren: 20 f Japan_

As time passed by, things are getting interesting.

_darkcrescentmage: I've never chatted this long in my entire life. You're fun to be with. If the wheels of destiny would be kind, I hope it'd make inevitable things so that I'd cross paths with thee._

Upon reading the respond, the lass giggled and replied.

_melancholysiren: Lolz… Thanks XD You're a wonderful person too. Glad to met you kind sir. Hehehe.._

Looking at the time already pass her curfew, she bid him good bye and hoped she could chat with him again or better meet him personally.

--------------------------------

Author's Notes: Nihao! I'm a newbie here and I was really inspired after watching again CCS with my newly bought CCS DVD which is really rare in our place and with some of the fanfics in the EriolXTomoyo Arc which is the main reason why I sleep late but wake up early. I'm really crazy about this cute couple. (Sings) They're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off them. They are really cute. Oh how I love them so much (end song) Lolz...

I hope you like the first Chappie... Please stay tuned and I'm just gettig started. Expect the unexpected from me. Hehehe... As I said this story is poetic and musical and it will be clear as the chapter goes on...

I'm no good in Nihongo spelling so gomenasai. I'll do my best... Please Review... Xiexie... Salamat.. Thanks.. Sayonara!


	2. Boy meets Girl Accidentally Part 1

**The Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS. If I did I'll make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol. Now ain't that lovely.**  
**

**CHAPTER 2: "Boy meets Girl Accidentally (Part 1)"**

One day, a young lad named Hiiragizawa, Eriol decided to continue his studies in Japan for some reasons. He is a son of a count in England and known in his country for his looks, talents, intelligence, skills, manners and wealth that can make dames go crazy over him. He is half English and Japanese and the only son of four siblings. He is destined to be the heir of their riches.

At the airport where Eriol is landing, Tomoyo was looking for her bestfriend Kinomoto,Sakura who was desperately waiting for her boyfriend Li, Syaoran with his cousin Li, Meiling from Hong Kong to arrive. Tomoyo who wandered around the airport suddenly bumped into a young man which made his and her glasses fall in the ground.

Looking for their glasses, their hands accidentally touched one another, feeling a light magnetic or electric shock in their spines. Tomoyo a bit displeased of the young man by touching her delicate hands took her hands away immediately then picked her glasses and said with a smile hiding her anger "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have been careful." She bowed her head, which accidentally hit the young man's head.

"Ouch!"she screeched which attract some of the people's attention then massaged her head gently. She was about to make a scandal act with this bastard due to her anger but when the young man stood up and looked at her, she was shocked. The young man was undeniably a hunk with elegance – his glasses that matched well with his deep blue orbs; his milky complexion; his tall and well framed body; his dark blue fixed hair; his formal attire; his wonderful scent and his enigmatic aura that can easily take a woman's heart. No wander he is eye-catching especially to the ladies.

"What a strange feeling? It's not as if this is not their first meeting at all?" She thought as she gazed in the eyes of the lad.

After the lad also apologized to the lass for having been careless and bumping into the lass, he went on his way still stared by most of the ladies

------ ('c' ) -----

For Tomoyo, this day was really tiresome. Looking for Sakura, Li and Meiling; being with the lovebirds whole day drained most of her and Meiling's energy. She was very tired that she decided to take a shower to freshen up. After her revitalizing shower, she heard a noise downstairs.

"Who could that be? It couldn't be aunt. She just went out awhile ago. She also locked the door before leaving and the keys are with me. Now who could that be?" Tomoyo said to herself in the mirror. She stopped then heard another sound "No it can't be. It can't be a thief." She added in a frightened voice.

She went to peek downstairs and to her revelation there was a shadow of a man. Without minding that she just came out of the shower and was only a wearing a towel around her, she immediately grabbed a broom and slowly went down to where the noise came from. It was dark and she really felt strange. She was mixed with emotions but her being scared dominates all other emotions. As she was getting closer, the noise was getting louder which made her tremble more especially when she finally reached the area. The noise was coming from the living the room.

The lass really scared so she tried to put herself together by singing:

_-----Tomoyo singing----_

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
My words will warm and calm you._

_---End of Song--- _

"Tomoyo, it's alright. Calm down and get a grip of yourself" patting and calming herself.

She then went to the room and to her relief; there was no one there. She thought to herself "Stupid Tomoyo! It must have been my imagination after hearing Naoko's stories."

When she was about to return to her room, she felt someone's presence. A slightly cold hand touched her shoulders and then said with a deep voice enough to give a tingling sensation to the ladies "Excuse me."

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Now who could that someone be? Yeah I know it's still short but I'll try harder. Anyways please review and I'd be glad to hear from you. Love yah all!


	3. Boy meets Girl Accidentally Part 2

**The Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. If I did then I'll be rich and I'll make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol...**  
**

**CHAPTER 3: "Boy Meets Girl Accidentally (Part 2)"**

Due to her surprise, Tomoyo who is only wrapped in a towel cried "Ah! Don't come closer, you thief!" then hit that unknown person who touched her with the broom she was holding.

SMACK! KAPOW!

Tomoyo screamed "Thief! Ah! Thief!" while hitting the so-called thief but after the third hit he captured the broom then pulled it towards him with great force which made the lass out of balance thus falling above him.

Out of the blue, the landlady arrived and went to where the fuss was. She turned on the lights and to her surprise; she saw her niece only on a towel and was on top of a young man around her age. She fainted after seeing that unexpected scenario.

The guy after gaining back to his senses saw a beautiful raven haired angel with a pale complexion, amethyst adorable eyes, innocent looks, naturally pinkish lips, rosy white cheeks, her refreshing lavender scent and her slender figure only with a towel around it. Her GOD-given gifted appearance with the right proportions was enough to increase the flow and beat of his blood and heart respectively. He was in a state of high pressure and is trying not to look at the tempting image to hide the fact that he was in state of precluding his ranging hormones.

Tomoyo after bringing herself back to reality, remembered that she was only wrapped on a towel and she was above the young unknown man who saw her in that embarrassing state. So she cried "Hentai!" then punched the lad with her right hand.

"Ouch! What'd you do that ---" the lad yelled then was stopped when he unintentionally looked again at the appealing image.

Seeing that the lad was gazing at her, Tomoyo immediately stand. Abashed from reality, she hugged herself then said "your not just a thief but your also a hentai! Hentai! HENTAI!"

Hearing those statements, he raised his eyebrow and replied proudly "Excuse me miss, I'm not a thief. I'm the new lodger in this apartment. Geez… Is this what I get after having a hard time looking for this place? And now look who's talking here, calling me a pervert and you… You are trying to seduce me because I'm good-looking."

"Good looking? Wow you're humble. Impressive that you still have the guts to do that after barging in our apartment. And seducing? You? Puh-lease not until you're the last good-looking guy on earth. And for your information, this is an all girls-apartment meaning no guys allowed. Got it bastard? Too bad you're in the wrong place." Tomoyo responded sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

The lad laughed before he spoke "So are you admitting that I'm good looking? You said awhile that not until I'm the last handsome guy. And for a beauty like yours, it's surprising that you have good wits but you still can't hide the truth that you're almost naked." He grinned and went closer to her.

Tomoyo, sensing a strange aura, embraced herself and went back but he still kept on moving forward. Tomoyo with a shaking voice said "Don't you dare come closer to me. You Hentai! I'll swear that…"

"You'll swear what?" the lad said with a voice of a man with evil intentions.

Tomoyo really trembling due to his eyes with evil intent answered, "I'll swear that… I'll swear that I'll do something that you'd regret for you're entire life."

The lad laughed but still going nearer to the lass until she came to a dead end. "Looks like you're in a dead end babe." He went closer Tomoyo to cage her and whispered, "You know that girls with wits are my type than girls with beauty but strange you do have both. And now I'm really provoked and tempted especially on your state now."

Tomoyo tried to punch the lad with her right but the lad caught it then she tried to punch him again with his left hoping that it will knock him down but he also caught it.

"Oh you're not just a beauty and wits but you also know self-defense. Too bad I'm a black belter 3rd DAN. So are you ready to meet your doom?" The lad asked politely but more on a naughty way.

Tomoyo smiled and answered, "Bet I am but not my doom. Your doom." She stepped in his foot and positioned herself in a fighting mode.

The lad exclaimed "Ouch! For a chick you're really violent. I was just joking around with you. Geezzz… I'm not a maniac and I really don't have intentions in doing what you're thinking awhile ago. Even if you haven't defended yourself I'll just lend you my coat before you'll catch a cold. And don't you know that guys with glasses are innocent and good boys."

Tomoyo abit sorry of her act but still glad that she was victorious said "Serves you right! You pervert!"

The young man laughed "That was great! You could have seen your trembling face. What a picture perfect image. Hahahhahha!" Seeing the girl blushing he stopped and apologized with his cheerful smile "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Tomoyo pouted and looked around the surroundings. She saw her aunt laid flat on the floor unconscious. She ran towards her and placed an arm for the fainted old lady to lay on.

The gentleman seeing the beauty worrying, offered his hand to her. He carried the landlady and let her rest on a sofa nearby. He checked the landlady's pulse and temperature. After doing so, he gazed at the young lady and said "She is fine. She just fainted. She will come to her senses after she gets some rest. For the meantime, you should put some clothes on before you'll catch a cold" He lend his coat to the lass and continued "Don't worry. As I said awhile ago. I'm not a thief. I'm just a guy who passed by since I'm already lost and you're just lucky that I'm here because I'll take care of the fainted lady as you change some clothes. I'll leave after you're done changing.

The girl pitying the boy said, "Thanks. You could stay here if you want. Besides it's already late and I think you're kind of tired."

The young man glanced with a very sweet smile at her and said "Thank you. For a beautiful girl with wits you're not just defensive but you're also kind-hearted."

The girl, covering up for her blushing face due to his sweet smile, declared, "It's not that I'm worried about you. I just want to repay you that's all but just for a night."

The young man still smiling at her made her blush even more that she couldn't help but rush towards her room.

At her room, the lass was playing truant about the lad she met awhile ago. She couldn't help but giggle, held his coat tighter and say to herself, "Gosh! Am I hallucinating? Is this for real? I think I just saw y prince who was undeniably a hunk with class. His deep blue azure eyes covered with his glasses which made him look smart, his complexion, height, body, hair and scent like that of the man ---- "

Silence was in the air as she was in deep thoughts "Wait, that guy looked familiar. Let's see.. The hair, eyes, skin, body and scent… Nani? Could it be? He was…"

------------------

Author's Notes: Now who could he be? Hmmm… You'll know after the next chappie..  
Yey! This chappie is abit long compared to the others… Banzai!  
Please stay tuned and review. Wo ai ne! Mina! Xie-xie… Ja ne!


	4. The New Guy Next Door

**The Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. I just borrowed their characters for this fic. If I did own it, I'll definitely make a cute love scene between Eriol and Tomoyo.. Heheheeh...

**CHAPTER 4: "The New Guy Next Door"**

Tomoyo ran downstairs after changing her clothes with her nerdy look this time. When she saw the lad with her aunt already awake, she pointed the lad and shouted "Ah! You're the perverted young man from the airport who took chance in touching my hand when I looked for my glasses after bumping you accidentally."

"And you're the reckless nerdy girl who took advantage in having a close-up look at my handsome self after we bumped in." the lad stated as he remembered the event with a grin.

The landlady feeling a strange aura on both of them, as they are about to have a lover's quarrel laughed. "It seems that you know each other." She broke in with a very big grin that silenced the two then she asked "Tomoyo, do you know the slight changes that I told you?"

Tomoyo nodded showing her YES as an answer.

"Well my dear, the young man before you named Hiiragizawa, Eriol-kun will be joining with us as he will be continuing his studies here in Japan." The landlady added.

"WHAT!" Tomoyo was shocked.

"Hiiragizawa-kun's mother is my very good friend and she phoned me that if possible, he would be under my care for awhile." the landlady explained.

"Please, call me Eriol. It's a pleasure to meet you Mdm." He bowed then kissed the hands of the old lady. After, he stared at the lass still shocked. He kneeled, bowed gracefully then said in a soft but low voice "Tomoyo-chan." He held her delicate soft hand, closed his eyes then kissed it tenderly. "Sorry for causing you trouble awhile ago my fair lady." He smiled at Tomoyo's blushing face making her blush more.

Tomoyo was really red and shocked that she couldn't believe that a Romeo before her appeared and kissed her hand.

The old lady giggled at Tomoyo's reaction then later told her that Eriol's room will be next to hers. She asked her to show him, his room and the other parts of the apartment, as she will hit the pillows for she is really tired.

Tomoyo abit hesitant but can't deny the request of her beloved aunt accomplished what she was told. After doing so, she checked if her mysterious chatmate is online but to her dismay he was not so she left an offline message to him.

_-------Chat--------_

_melancholysiren: Hi dark. I just met my prince this day. He was charming but abit hentai. Can you believe that he almost scared me to death because he attempted to do some nasty things on me just to joke around and annoy me. Oh now irritating can he get. But he turned out to be nice and he even helped my aunt who fainted of an event that I don't really like to remember if you don't mind. He even kissed my hand gently like I was in fairytale. I bet he has a lot of girlfriends because he is really handsome and cute. But I told you awhile ago that he really pisses me off with his wits. I don't like him. He makes me so angry that I could explode. Grrr.. I hope that I could hear from you again. Bye! Mwahhugz _

After logging off, she then reminisce the moment Prince Charming was kissing her hand. She felt a tingling sensation and she was really happy that she expressed it through her singing:

_--------Tomoyo singing-------_

_A lovely night, a lovely night  
A finer night you'll know you've ever been._

Eriol after taking a shower, went near to his laptop but was stopped when he heard a beautiful melody in the next room. He went closer to the wall to listen to the music…

_--------Tomoyo singing-------_

_You meet your prince  
A charming prince  
As charming as a prince could ever be…_  
Tomoyo was playing truant as she was singing..

_-------Tomoyo singing--------_

_The stars in the hazy heaven  
Tremble above you  
While his whispering_  
"_Darling I love you"_

Eriol being engrossed to the siren-like voice of Tomoyo, continued to listen and felt as if he was cradled in heaven.

_-------Tomoyo singing--------_

_You say goodbye  
Away you fly  
But on your lips you've keep a kiss  
All your night you'll dream of this  
Lovely, lovely night._

As she finished singing , she immediately jumped over her bed then went to dreamland.

Eriol smiled and was impressed of the angel sleeping next door after listening her melodious and inviting voice.

-------------------------

Author's Notes: So how was the 4th chappie? Hoped you liked it. The song Tomoyo sang was from one of the songs the Cinderella Movie played by Brandy. I really liked the songs there and am very proud that I can remember the lyrics abit though I watched it 5 years ago during my elementary days.. Now I feel kind of nostalgic since I'm going to college next school year. Thanks for everything guys and remember please review.


	5. The New Exchange Student

**The Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.

**CHAPTER 5: "The New Exchange Student"**

On a fine Monday morning, Tomoyo got up early to prepare herself for school. After doing so, she checked if there were messages for her and to her surprise there was an offline message that really cheered up her day.

_---Chat---_

_darkcrescentmage: With a morning that's cold but bright.  
May you be blessed with rays of delight  
May danger be ever our of sight  
And may your day simply workout right._

_darkcrescentmage: Good Morning Sleeping Beauty!!_

_darkcrescentmage: So you finally met Prince Charming… Interesting…  
Well whoever is that Prince, I'm really envious… Hehehe.._

Tomoyo giggled after reading then replied.

_melancholysiren: Thanks Shakespeare for the wonderful poem. I really appreciate it. Well, gotta go. I have classes today. I'll spill the beans if ever both of us are online? TC and GOD Bless. Hope you'll also have a nice day and remember be HAPPY_

After logging out and turning off the PC, she went downstairs for breakfast but suddenly she heard someone playing with the piano at the living room. She went to check who was playing and found out that it was Eriol. After playing, Eriol greeted with a grin to the lovely lady listening to the music "Ohaio Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo greeted back with a smile but still can't get over of what happened last night "Ohio Hentai! Your early today."

Eriol glanced then responded with a smile "I didn't know we had an endearment my dear fair maiden."

"Oh so pervert knows how to play the piano and on top of that you're playing the famous Canon by J.Pachelbel." Tomoyo wittily answered with an impish smile.

Eriol, trying to piss her off by his ever charming grin replied "For a beautiful maiden like yourself, you sure know some stuff."

The two put on their best greatest impish grins to see who will easily explode to anger until the landlady called them for breakfast. Apparently, Tomoyo was angrier than Eriol but she still managed to be calm which astonished Eriol. The two greeted the landlady "Ohaio!" then ate their breakfast.

Eriol after eating his breakfast went ahead of Tomoyo for some errands while Tomoyo helped her aunt clean the table then went to school.

---- ('c' ) ----

When Tomoyo entered the school premises and met her friends, she was abit worried of Eriol who might get lost. Classes already started for students of Block B but still she was thinking about Eriol. Suddenly their teacher introduced a new-exchange student and to her amazement it was Hiiragizawa, Eriol her new housemate who was gazing at her and was asked to sit next to her. Tomoyo, being her seatmate was asked to tour him around the campus of Tokyo University. So she did what she was told to do eventhough she hesitated abit because she can't deny her favorite teacher's request.

During their free time, Tomoyo showed Eriol around. Most of the students' eyes particularly the girls were on Eriol since he was no doubt an eye-catcher. Many girls giggled as Eriol with Tomoyo passed by with a beautiful smile. Due to Eriol's charm, the girls form a fanclub of him and then Eriol's fame started to scatter around the school campus.

When they reached the school garden, Tomoyo saw her friends waving at her. Her friends invited her to join them as they eat their lunches but when they noticed Eriol's presence they were silenced for awhile but that silence was broke when Sakura, Tomoyo's bestfriend and cousin asked, "Who's the handsome hunk Tomoyo?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Meiling cut in with excitement.

"It's a miracle! Tomoyo the man-hater has a boyfriend. Banzai!" Naoko declared with hands claspd together and eyes sparkling.

"Daidouji-san sure knows how to pick a boyfriend." Yamazaki proudly announced then after a pause, he continued "Do you know the historical background of the so-called boyfriend and girlfriend today?."

But before Yamazaki could add something, Chiharu placed a hand on Yamazaki's mouth and interrupted him by asking "Where'd you meet Tomoyo-chan? Since when did you had a relationship with him. Ne, ne, Tomoyo-chan please tell us the details."

Stunned by their questions and statements, Tomoyo was speechless while Eriol just smiled at them then gave a slight bow to show respect.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol-kun is his name. An exchange student from England. I heard from the girls that I passed by that Hiiragizawa-kun is touring the campus with our Tomoyo-chan." said a familiar voice getting close to them.

"Rika-chan!" they called for her name and Rika smiled at them. She was bringing a delicious strawberry short cake for everyone to share while having a conversation.

"Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura called her attention while snapping her fingers. "Are you alright? You've been silent since we met." Sakura asked worriedly.

Tomoyo waking back to reality saw her bestfriend and cousin with a worried gesture. "I'm fine. Daijoubu. Please don't worry about me. I just thought og something awhile ago. Hehehe.." She replied with a smile.

Eriol for a moment was worried so he glared at Tomoyo who was trying to regain her composure.

Meiling abit frustrated of Tomoyo's actions of being out of herself rebuked her "Tomoyo-chan! You haven't answered our questions and on top of that, you haven't introduced us to Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Gomen." Tomoyo apologized then introduced them from left to right, noticing that Li, Syaoran is not with them, she asked, "Ara, Li-kun is not here?"

"He went for some errands." Sakura replied.

Naoko, very interested of what relationship Tomoyo has with Eriol, asked again with a cheerful voice "So is he your boyfriend Tomoyo-chan?"

Hearing the question, Tomoyo blushed then looked at Eriol who is still calm and smiling despite hearing the sudden questions.

"Of course not! We're just friends since we're housemates. And besides, I, Daidouji, Tomoyo as a man-hater don't let any man easily take my beautiful YES without a test and currently I'm focusing on my studies and club activities. So LOVELIFE is a no, no for now." Tomoyo proclaimed proudly while her friends are in awe and in deep thoughts of the word "housemates" meaning both of them live in one roof.

"That's our Tomoyo." Eriol laughed and clapped at Tomoyo, which then turned the gang's attention to him.

After a long day at school, Eriol and Tomoyo headed home. On their way, Tomoyo was softly vocalizing but that didn't kept Eriol from hearing it.

_----------Tomoyo singing----------_

_// Hal — lelu --- jahhal --- lelu — jahhal --- lelu --- jahhallelujah  
Haa --- lee --- lujah --- Haa --- lee --- lujah --- Hallelujah --- Haa --- lee --- lujah  
Halle --- lujah --- Halle --- lujah --- Halle --- lujah --- Hallelujah //_

While Eriol was listening, he murmured:

_The sound of your voice,  
Is like a butterfly.  
It guides along swiftly,  
To a siren that is lovely._

_The words slide off your lips,  
Like a butterfly flutters its wings.  
Voice as lovely as birds sing,  
That makes my day happy and smiling._

"Hiiragizawa-kun what are you murmuring about?" asked Tomoyo

Eriol abit confused on what to say answered, "It's nothing really. I was just thinking of something. And didn't I tell you to call me Eriol."

"Yeah! In your dreams." Tomoyo sticking her tongue out. She moved forward and said "Last one to arrive home will grant the winners 3 favors."

Eriol grinned, "Are you sure about that Tomoyo-chan? I'll ask for a kiss if I win."

Tomoyo ran fast pretending not to hear anything but in her thoughts, "Who does he think he is? Trying to get a kiss from me."

"But I think a kiss from him is not that bad." Her Cupid conscience said.

"Wait! Tomoyo you've got to be kidding. Are you giving up your title as a man-hater?" Her Anteros conscience opposed

Cupid conscience whispered "But a kiss, I think it's nice." Trying to invite her then continued:

_"A Kiss is like the sweet melody of a song  
Each note as beating hearts  
First as two, then as one_

_A Kiss is like the softness of a rose petal  
It first brushes your lips  
Then brushes your heart_

_A Kiss is like a warm summer breeze  
It fills your body  
Then touches your soul_

_A Kiss is like a gentle wave upon the shore  
It rolls past your lips  
Then delves deep into your spirit_

_A Kiss is like the dancing flames of fire  
Its embers glow with burning passion and desire_

_Kissing you softly on your lips,  
Will warm your heart with its gentle caress  
And leave his imprint of love forever in your soul."_

Tomoyo blushed but still running as fast as she could then suddenly Eriol already caught up with her smiling.

Author's Notes: Now who do you think will win? Find out in the next chapter.  
Yehey! This Chappie is already long. Banzai! Anyways I want to make things clear.  
Cupid/ Eros the god of Love and Anteros the god who opposes Love in Greek Mythology are consciences of Tomoyo in the story. Hope you liked this chapter. Please stay tuned of the next chapter and remember, expect the unexpected from me. Hehehe…. Xiexie! Sarangheyo! Wo ai ni! Mahal ko kayo! Love you all! Ja mata ne!


	6. Angel of Music Debating

**The Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. If I did, I'll give Tomoyo and Eriol a happy ending.**  
**

**CHAPTER 6: "Angel of Music Debating"**

"So I guess I'll be getting that kiss." Eriol grinned

Tomoyo really pissed off of what happened and regretted the thing she made awhile ago, pouted and blamed him, "Well you cheated!"

Eriol's face went closer to hers still putting his very great smile and reacted "And in what part did I cheated? I asked if you were sure of it but you didn't answer which means you agreed to it."

Tomoyo was speechless and blushed even more since their faces are really close to one another.

_Cupid conscience whispered "Now's your chance to kiss him! Go on!" _

But the other Anteros conscience retorted "Are you silly! He will really think that you liked him. Don't do it! Remember you're a man-hater."

Tomoyo snapped out to reality and answered back stammering, "Well I want a rematch because you… you… cheated! Humph."

Eriol who enjoyed annoying Tomoyo laughed then tilted his head closer to Tomoyo's again "Alright, I'll give you a rematch but on one condition you'll double my kiss and it must be on the lips."

"What! Dream on lover boy! I'll never do it! Over my dead body!" Tomoyo really annoyed went far from him.

_The upset Cupid conscience sighed and said "Aw man! You should have accepted it! You know you wanted to kiss him so badly. Besides his good-looking so you've got nothing to lose. Your so HARD To GET!"_

"_Excuse me! But she just did the right thing, You know you have to play HARD To GET because that will give guys adventure and challenge. Oppps.. What the heck did I just say…" Anteros conscience remarked._

_Cupid conscience laughed and looked at Tomoyo who was upset and shock of Eriol's slyness. "Well it's our mistress decision. We're just here to observe. Besides she can barely hear us due to her emotions right now."_

Tomoyo went to the dinning room and saw a note:

"Please take care of the apartment. I will be out to run some errands. I'll arrive home late so please don't wait for me. Take care of yourselves and GOD Bless. ------ Aunt"

"I guess it's just you and me in one roof." Eriol said with eyes of a predator.

Tomoyo put herself in a fighting position and said with stammers "If you're going to do something to me, I swear that I'll… I'll… I'll ruin your life!"

Eriol laughed, "Chillax will you. Eventhough I don't care of you ruining my life but.." He tilted his head to Tomoyo's that she could feel his breath tickling her. He whispered "If you're going to give me a kiss then I will not do harm on you."

Tomoyo who was really blushing took a magazine near her and strike it on Eriol who really enjoyed Tomoyo's cute reactions. "Never! Hentai!"

Dinner was set already so they decided to eat their supper. After eating, Tomoyo cleaned the table and washed the dishes with the help Eriol who insisted to help her. After doing so, they went to their own rooms to fix themselves for bed and finish their homeworks. Eriol after finishing all his assignments went downstairs for a glass of milk. When he was about to return to his room, he saw Tomoyo in the balcony singing without glasses and her raven hair braided in one.

_-------Tomoyo singing -------_

_//Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian.  
Grant to me your glory. //_

When Tomoyo stopped, Eriol continued to sing the song with his tenor voice.

_-------Eriol singing -------_

_//Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel. //_

Tomoyo was stunned while Eriol was smiling at her reaction. "Angel of Music huh? Sang at the Movie of the Phantom of the Opera." He paused then continued, "It's amazing that you know the first part of this old song which I totally forgot but since you sang it, my mind was refreshed. Thanks." Eriol smiled while staring at Tomoyo.

"Well I haven't seen the Movie but I learned it from my mom who would use this song to cradle me in bed long time ago. I'm glad that I heard the second part from you. You may laugh at my story but my dad once told me that an angel of music would appear into my life to comfort me and protect me from harm. More like in fairytales, where a prince but I'd prefer a knight in shinning armor to save a maiden in distress." the siren smiled sweetly, showing her appreciation to the lad who was deeply looking into her eyes.

The sky was so dark with the moon and the stars shinning brightly up above. Amethyst meets sapphire orbs.

"_Come on! Now's your perfect time to divulge the passionate kiss in this romantic scenery." Cupid conscience said with high hopes._

"_Don't do it. Remember man-hater, study first, class activities, club activities.." Anteros trying to distract her._

There was pressure on both of them especially that they have the apartment all for themselves and the fact that they are staring deeply in one another's orbs was really tempting. They know that starring deeply at someone can lead to either intense addiction with paranoia or falling in love.

So amethyst suddenly looked up hopping that the melting stare of sapphire will stop. Tomoyo then said, "You know you could have come to school with me but why did you went ahead? It's not that I'm worried but you could have been lost like yesterday." She lowered her head then sighed.

Eriol looked above then replied, "I wanted to surprise you especially that we're of the same block."

"Well you really surprised me. Boy! This day was full of surprises." Tomoyo smiled.

"Are you really a man-hater?" Eriol confirmed.

"I'm afraid so." Tomoyo replied then looked again at the sky.

"So do you hate Yamazaki-kun and Li-kun?" He asked politely.

"Yamazaki-kun is fun especially when he makes false stories that seemed realistic, which angers Chiharu-chan. Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are really good with each other. Li-kun is a good guy and he is Sakura-chan's boyfriend. I guess the two of them is an exception." She smiled at him then continued "But if they would do something to hurt a girl's feelings then maybe I'll declare a World War III." She laughed at herself for having those thoughts of the words she uttered.

Eriol laughed with her then he stopped. Looking down, he asked out of the blue "How about me? Do you hate me?" Praying and hoping that it's not a wonderful YES.

After sometime of silence, he couldn't take it anymore since Tomoyo was shocked and was unable to answer his question. He thought to himself "Stupid Eriol! Why that sudden question." He sighed very deep then said with a smile that was hard to put on his face "Well, I won't expect a direct answer right now since we just became friends yesterday and.."

"Silly of me for taking a lot of time in answering your question." Eriol looked Tomoyo who interrupted unexpectedly. "You see my vision generally of MEN is polygamous. All they care is having any woman in bed. After tricking her with lovely words like I'll go crazy without you and I can't live without you. Yeah right, as if that cliché would work on me. And after they got what they wanted, they'll just live especially if the girl gets pregnant. Any man can have intercourse as much as they want because they won't lose anything but for us, we lose almost our LIFE!"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo who is off guard and still having that long speech she had. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful and witty she was.

"Grr.. How I HATE MEN! If they only knew a girl's feelings then maybe they would realize something. I sometimes would like to believe that everytime your with your special someone there is magic with sparks and colors everywhere. A feeling that lift you up when you're talking with him or her but hmmm… It's not really magic that works here. A more special thing exists. Do you know what ?" Tomoyo grinned

Eriol very glad to study Tomoyoand her cute facial expressions answered the question with another question "What?"

Tomoyo sighed and continued, "The person is playing truant. Isn't it obvious? Love is not about fairytales and fantasies. It's about truth and reality. Surely with guys right now? Pathetic! I guess that girls who have a happy ending are lucky but it's quite rare for that to happen." She paused for awhile then resumed "I hope I hadn't offended you. It's just that there's no one that I could share my ideas with. Please don't get upset especially your also one of the male species."

"Well I'm not really offended because I can't blame you for your beliefs about us but please don't think that all of us are like what you're thinking. There are still some guys there who are good enough to give a happy ending to the one they truly love. In my preview, a woman is worth more than she seems to be. She is not a toy by anymeans because under that make-up and a stylish hair, there's a sign saying HANDLE WITH CARE." Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who was in awe of what he said.

Tomoyo blushed and heart bounced with joy hoping that what he said were true.

He smiled then continued "Actually before, I thought of women as materialistic and all they care are status, money, jewelry and other riches until that person came and taught me a valuable lesson."

Tomoyo thought "Who could be this someone? I bet he loved her so much."

:"And the valuable lesson goes like this:

Be very careful if you made a woman cry because GOD counts her tears. Every tear a woman sheds is equivalent to man's sacrifices in life. The woman came from a man's rib, not on his feet to be stepped on; not on his head to be superior, but on his side to be equal. Under his arms to be protected and near to his heart to be loved."

Tomoyo was indeed awed of the dignity he possessed. She didn't thought that a man like him who got the looks, fortune, brains and annoys her a lot can speak like than on some of the good guy's behalf.

Before she could burst out with joy for there are still some men that might give her happy ending, she made an excuse that she is already sleepy so that she could go back to her room.

---------------------------

Author's Notes: What a long one! My mind was really drained. Hope you like this chappie… Please to the guys out there don't get offended. It's just my opinion. Peace…

I'll update soon… Thanks.. Xiexie.. Ja mata ne! Remember to expect the unexpected from me… Love yah Sanzo girl and Mama for reviewing… You've inspired me very much…


	7. Campus King and Queen Representatives

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**

_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP, I only borrowed the characters for this fanfic. CREDITS goes to tham for this magnificent ANIME.**  
**

**CHAPTER 7:"Campus King and Queen Representative"**

After weeks of Tomoyo and Eriol being together in going to school, in classes and going back to homebase with Eriol still teasing her while Tomoyo trying to outsmart him. They argued like cats and dogs or more like LQ (lover's quarrel) then when they reach home the landlady would tease and smile impishly toward them which would make them blush and later laugh like crazy. There would never be a day that these things would not happen and due to this daily cute trend, many had been jealous especially the "Prince Eriol Unlimited (PEU) Fansclub." Eriol didn't really mind them as long as they would not bother him. Everyone in the campus knows that PEU is the fastest growing club in school which composes 90 girls and 10 gays. 75 of the females in school would love to enter the club eventhough they already had boyfriends. They can't help but adore his enigmatic aura, fascinating beauty and wits.

One day the PEU had a meeting and the main agenda is how to ruin Daidouji, Tomoyo who had been, according to them, flirting with the beloved Prince. Then they finally thought of a wonderful plan, they laughed as if victory is already theirs.

Their President, Yamamoto, Sumire daughter of the CEO of the Yamamoto Corps, said, "I' can already taste sweet victory upon Daidouji's downfall. I will truly enjoy your abashment to the whole campus."

Everyone laughed and their Vice-President Masato, Mike but would prefer to be called "Mika" added, "I hope that nerd is ready for a wonderful surprise tomorrow. Bwahahaha!! cough, cough bwahahahaha!!!"

Early next morning upon Eriol and Tomoyo's arrival at their classroom, nobody seemed to welcome Tomoyo's presence. Surely the class greeted Eriol but not Tomoyo. She sighed in confusion then Eriol tapped her shoulder and smiled to indicate that "It's alright. Please cheer up!!!" Tomoyo with Eriol's presence felt relieved then the class started when the teacher arrived.

"Today we are not going to have any lectures. Instead, we will plan for our upcoming school festival and ball. The school festival will happen next month while your ball would be after the semi-finals. This is the only time we have to discuss these matters. So please cooperate because we really don't have much time to lose. I hope you would make the best for the benefit of others." the teacher announced to the class.

After discussing the plans for almost the entire morning, they finally reached the part, which is to choose who will be their class representative couple for the contest – Campus King and Queen.

One of the PEU members stood proudly "I believe that there are some people in the class that are still unknown, the fact that they are hiding their potentials. During this event, I want to open the doors to the unknown." She smiled at Tomoyo devilishly then continued, "What I'm trying to say is that I want Daidouji-san to join and win for us. Isn't that right my fellow classmates?"

After those statements, the class burst with laughter. Tomoyo was speechless due to her shame. Eriol glanced at her worriedly.

Another PEU member stood laughing and added "Why not? I mean for a change let's make a nerd enter for us."

Another one stood and continued making Tomoyo more ashamed "Good one girl, I bet a nerd can win us lots of awards like the Ms. Nerd Award. Besides I know that Daidouji-san would do her best to give us an entertaining pageant?"

More laughs were heard in the classroom but their teacher and Eriol still managed to be imperturbable. They didn't laugh abit for they respected Tomoyo very much.

Seeing her wanting to cry due to bashfulness, irritated Eriol. He coughed to gain attention and as usual he always did. He stood up at the class and said, "If your decisions are already final of having Tomoyo-chan as our representative in the competition then may I have the honor of escorting this fine lady through the very end?" He walked near to her, bowed then held his hand towards her and winked an eye at her.

Somehow Eriol's words are comforting and Tomoyo began to smile then accepted his hand as she stood next to him. "Thanks for the offer everyone. I'm glad that you choose me, one of the unknowns, to represent our class. You know, being a beauty queen is one of my ambitions especially if my escort is handsome." She flirted a little at Eriol and continued "I don't really like to dry your hopes in believing that I, one of the nerds, would bloom into a beautiful flower someday. I assure you that I would do my uttermost ability not to let you down. And since my dearest partner is the campus heartthrob Hiiragizawa, Eriol himself, why would I back up. I'd love to join with my Eriol-sama beside me." She grinned then winked back at Eriol who was surprisingly amazed of her wits and the way she flirted with him as if it was a nightmare.

Everyone was silent and amazed of Eriol who out of the blue decided to be Tomoyo's partner and Tomoyo who became very witty, naughty and just called the heartthrob "my Eriol-sama" as if they had a love affair.

"Very well, it's decided that Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san would be our representative" the teacher announced proudly.

The Vice President of PEU, Mike (who wants to be called Mika since he is a gay) slammed the table and objected violently, "Excuse me sensei! I don't agree with this. I... I can't consent to your decisions. Why don't you think it over again? I mean having Eriol-sama…"

"And what is wrong about having me as Tomoyo-chan's partner? I do have the looks, intelligence, talent and charm to compete just like her. And for your information, it's not sensei's decision. It's MY DECISION. It's final and can't be change like Tomoyo-chan's. And that's Hiiragiza by the way not Eriol-sama for you since only my dear Tomoyo-chan is given the opportunity to call me HER ERIOL-SAMA.

He put an arm at Tomoyo and pulled her closer to him. Tomoyo tried to react but Eriol's grip was strong but on the other hand she really liked the act they did to annoy the PEU and jaw drop the others.

"I'm sure you don't have any problem with this matter sensei?" Eriol asked.

"Of course. Please do the honors of winning it for us. Besides, I trust that you two would pull things together." the teacher replied and winked at them signifying that he liked their wits and he is giving his full support to the couple.

Everyone was amazed of the wits Eriol and Tomoyo showed so they started to cheer for them. The room was really noisy and they yelled "Eriol! Tomoyo! Gamabare! Gambare! Rarara!" While the PEU who didn't expect this to happen had an emergency meeting to discuss the matters.

-------------------

Author's Notes: So how'd you like it? I really laughed when I thought of gays entering the PEU and their Vice as the top gay. Hahahaha… I hoped you like the new chappie.. I was actually having doubts of continuing this because of the low amount of reviews which would really inspire to get going. But I decided that it's awful not to finish what I've started. So I'll just do my best to finish this story. Thanks for the 2 people who reviewed. Love yah!

I hope my dad won't read this because I happen to type this chappie in his laptop. Huhuhu.. He'll really laugh like crazy and I'm not really confident of my skills as a writer. Hahaiz.. I would also like to announce that my birthday is coming really fast. This 25th of April. Don't forget to greet coz I really demand it! Hehehe… Just kidding… Anyways please review and await the next chappie. Xiexie! Wo ai ni.. Mahal ko kayo.. Wo yao zou le. Zhen gaoxing yujian ni.. Ja mata ne! Zaijian. Buhbye…


	8. My Knight in Shinning Armor

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**

_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.

**CHAPTER 8:"My Knight in Shinning Armor"**

The bell rang signaling one of the best subjects LUNCH time. The rumors of Tomoyo and Eriol being the Campus King and Queen Representative of Block B had spread in a fast phase. Surely the Campus Heartthrob Eriol is suited for this pageant but having Tomoyo who was a.k.a Campus Nerd is suicidal. Tomoyo was alone at that time. She was in deep thoughts, "Why did Eriol have to get in to this problem? I know that it was the plan of his worshipers but he didn't have to. I mean.. It's too much. And did I just call him Eriol-sama? What the! OMG! And did I just hear that I was the only person that could call him MY ERIOL-SAMA? I must be in dreamland. Please wake me up." She slapped herself hoping that this nightmare would end.

"Tomoyo my dear, snap out of it! You're making a fool out of yourself! Look some people are looking at you." Cupid conscience said.

Tomoyo immediately stopped slapping herself and smiled, pretending not to mind that she had caught some attention.

"Well damn that Eriol! If he didn't come into the subject then our Tomoyo could not have been experiencing these things. Those worshipers of his are really getting in my nerves. How I wish I could ask Kami to zap them with his thunderbolts or maybe give them a karma or so.." Anteros conscience declared.

Tomoyo said to her conscience "Surprisingly, I'm not mad at him. I even enjoyed the event. And Eriol at my side makes me feel very warm and safe. OMG! I just called him Eriol."

"Heller! Earth to Tomoyo. It's not surprising that you are not mad at him because he just helped you and he saved your damn butt which means I think that bastard is slowly falling in love with you! Oh no! Damn! I'll really get punished by Kami for saying bad words." Cupid sighed.

"You're not the only one! I'm also getting softer with my job. I can't believe that I'm doing this." Anteros sighed.

"But I gotta say this. The two of them are really a good pair. They're so cute especially when they have that lover's quarrel. I can't wait for the competition and the next episode Eriol will pull in his sleeves with our beloved Tomoyo. And speaking of saving your butt I think you need to give him a kiss. Besides, you haven't done his favor of kissing him." Cupid giggled.

"Cute! Hmph! I never thought of that. Besides, that damn cute heartthrob is causing our Tomoyo to suffer. And don't you ever give him that kiss. You must play HARD To GET because that will give him fun and challenge." Anteros protested.

Tomoyo laughed while listening to her arguing consciences. On her way to her locker, 5 PEU girls were blocking her way. Tomoyo looked disgusted upon seeing their faces.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood right now so just get lost." Tomoyo said in an annoyed manner.

Before Tomoyo could turn her back at them, PEU girl # 1 pushed her in a locker near by and yelled "What did you say?! Nerdy Bitch!" Her yell caught up a lot of attention then suddenly a big crowd was formed.

"Excuse me but look who's talking bitch here. I heard that there are rumors about you having a sugar daddy and a boyfriend at the same time. I bet it's hard to balance your time being a certified two-timer." Tomoyo replied to annoy the PEU girl.

PEU girl # 2 walked near to Tomoyo and said angrily "How dare you have the guts in making us mad. You k now you're in disadvantage here. You Bitch! Trying to steal Eriol-sama."

PEU girl # 3 held Tomoyo's chin with her nail's piercing her face. She spat on her face and said, "I don't know why Eriol-sama's hanging around with this girl. There's nothing special about her except being a NERD!" She laughed and the other girls laughed with her.

PEU girl # 4 a bit annoyed of Tomoyo's calm atmosphere provoked her, "Aren't you going to fight back with your wits? Or why don't you call Eriol-sama for help? I bet he doesn't really care of you at all." They laughed again and stopped when Tomoyo smiled at them instead.

"A person with good morality and intelligence doesn't get easily provoked to petty and simple things. She tends to be calm and disciplined not to fight back in case of circumstances like this." Tomoyo smartly answered.

PEU girl # 5 who was bursting into rage, ran to the source of anger and shouted angrily "SO ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE'RE DUMB?! YOU BITCH!" She tried to punch Tomoyo who was still cool and not showing any emotions at all. But when her punch almost reached her face, a person caught it out of the blue and held her closed hand tighter with his hidden strength until she cried in pain.

The hero spoke with a beam in his face, "I guess your actions answered your question."

The lass glad to see her knight in shinning armor, smiled at him and asked, "Why is my knight in shinning armor late?"

"I'm sorry my dear maiden. Your knight was called by sensei for our schedules of practices for the pageant. Are you alright my fair maiden in distress?" Eriol asked in a gentle manner like that of a prince.

Tomoyo nodded and thought to herself, "Wow! Eriol's really good at this. I must say that he's like a real prince in the fairytales. His looks, style, aura and everything about him. It's too good to be true. Oh no! I just called him Eriol even in my thoughts."

"_Told you, you liked him. What more could you ask! I mean your prince or I think your Angel of Music has arrived. Wow! This Eriol guy is hot for acting like a prince." Cupid giggled. _

"_Don't you listen to Cupid! Yeah I know he is hot but remember he is the reason you're caught up in this mess. Oh well I guess there's no use in talking because you can't hear us right now." Anteros sighed._

Tomoyo purred and was playing truant, not minding the situation she is in until she noticed that she was already in Eriol's arms.

"Relax, I'm just giving them a taste of my annoying side." Eriol whispered in her ears. She felt his cool breath, which gave her chills that tickled her in every part of her body. Her heart was pumping fast and her blood flowed above normal. She was in great pressure that her cheeks were blushing.

The crowd shrieked in excitement of Eriol's princely romantic act. Even the teachers giggled and envied their youth.

Eriol looked at the 5 PEU girls who were ashamed and envious of Tomoyo who is held in his firm arms. "If any of you would have the guts in bothering this young maiden then I'm afraid I shall become your worst nightmare." He announced as if it was a royal order from the royal palace.

The crowd cheered for them as they excited the hall. Tomoyo who was ashamed yet liked what the prince did, hid her face. She was facing his chest that she can smell his refreshing scent. She felt Eriol's warm body that made her feel protected and sheltered. She then stargazed about Eriol being her prince and her as his princess.

She woke from reality when she heard his soft yet low voice. "Are you already awake my dear princess?" Eriol asked politely with a smile that was only for her.

Tomoyo blushed and answered "Of course, I am!" After getting off in his arms she asked, "Why'd you have to do that? Do you know what will the whole campus think about us?" She sighed then continued, "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

"Didn't I tell you that I was just giving them a taste pf my annoying side. You should be thankful that I helped you. Besides, I just raised us some percentage of winning the pageant?" He proudly replied.

"Thankful? Yeah right for ruining my reputation and FYI loverboy I'm not interested in winning?" the lass declared.

"But I saw that you were enjoying the event awhile ago especially the part when I carried you. So is the ride comfy?" He grinned at her.

"Puh-lease, after making a top notched tabloid of rumors? I didn't even tell you to carry me." Tomoyo rolling her eyes eventhough she was hiding the fact that Eriol was right.

"But I believed that you enjoyed it. Beside, I really don't care about gossips because you can never please everybody and even if they destroyed your reputation; only you can destroy your own character. There was silence in the air then he continued, "So how about a kiss as a token of your appreciation and I also remember that I still have a pending kiss from the deal we had last time." Eriol grinned like a predator who found his prey.

Tomoyo blushed when she heard the word KISS.

"_Go for it!" Cupid tempted_

"Don't! You'll ruin your life!" Anteros pleaded 

She was alittle bit tempted but she shrugged it off and yelled "HENTAI!" that caught others attention.

"Now what happened to MY KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR and the MY ERIOL-SAMA awhile ago?" he replied emphasizing every wonderful words.

Tomoyo halted upon hearing the emphasized words.

"So you're finally giving in for that kiss. I'm ready when you are my dear maiden." Eriol teased.

Tomoyo blushed and went closer to her knight in shinning armor. She touched his face gently. Her orbs were full of affection.

"Is she really going to give me the KISS?" Eriol thought. He blushed and he positioned himself to receive that wonderful kiss not minding the crowd that was cheering for them.

"_Go for it!" Cupid prayed while Anteros cried, "Don't! Please! I beg of you!"_

----------

Author's Notes: How'd you like it? I think I'm getting too fast. Please review so that I'll get inspired. Thank you very much Sanzo girl for reviewing! Love Yah! Remember to expect the unexpected from me. Find out another unexpected chapter from me. Xiexie.. Wo ai ni! Please review so that I'll get some new ideas. One day to go and it's already my Birthday… Hehehe…


	9. Out of the Blue

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.

**CHAPTER 9: "Out of the Blue "**

When their lips almost divulge, Eriol took a glimpse of Tomoyo's affectionate orbs. He thought to himself:

"_I've never had the chance  
To kiss your beautiful lips  
To hold you tight all day  
To run my fingers through your hair  
Or talk to you till the sun comes up_

_My mind says this won't be so  
But my heart knows different  
Someday I will do these wonderful things  
And never let you go_

_No matter how long it takes  
No matter how many tears it makes  
I will see you  
Kiss you  
And hold you  
Until the end of time"_

Tomoyo positioned herself to give her knight in shinning armor, her token of appreciation. She didn't mind the shouting crowd like crazy. And out of the blue…

--KAPOW--

She punched Eriol and told him with her eyes full of rage, "Don't you dare toy with me."

"Yes!" Anteros leaped with joy while Cupid full of sorrow cried.

"How dare she hurt our dear Eriol-sama!" one PEU gay said while closing his fist.

"We must tell Sumire-chan and the others about this." A PEU girl beside her said.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo walked as fast as she could to get out of the crowd and think of something to cancel her application for the contest.

Eriol was shocked of her sudden reaction but still he ran after her. When there was no one out of sight, he teased hoping that Tomoyo is not really mad at him. "Is this your way of playing HARD-TO-GET? You know, I never back down challenges."

Tomoyo stopped and asked, "How can you be like this eventhough we're in this situation? Why'd you always annoy me? How can you be so carefree? Why do you bother me and make my life like hell? Why do these things have to happen? What have I done to deserve this? Why?! Tell me!"

She was really upset that tears fell down on her cheeks, making Eriol feel sorry and in pain. He went closer to her but she pushed him back and ran away.

Li and Sakura, the only two persons who happen to saw the event were really worried. Li punched Eriol, "What'd you do to her? You bastard! How dare you make her cry!"

Sakura trying to calm Li asked him again, "What did you do to Tomoyo-chan?" When Li had already calmed, Sakura thought of Tomoyo's sad expression, which made her upset. She tried to attack but luckily Li was able to stop her.

"I guess I was reall a jerk awhile ago for acting very childish. Thanks for the punch because I really deserved it." Eriol then stated the whole story hoping that they could help him with his problem.

---------- ('c' ) ----------

After classes were over, Tomoyo immediately went home without Eriol. On her way, she pondered of things that happened with in the long day. "Why'd he have to be like that? Does he know that because of him I'm caught in this damn situation?" She sighed.

"Excuse me. But you did you happen to forget that you just made an awful thing at him in front of a crowd. Because you're so self-centered, you didn't mind his feelings. You just put him into shame! Do you know what that means?" Cupid scolded.

"You don't have to feel bad my dear Tomoyo. You know that he deserved it more that anyone." Anteros corrected.

"But I can't deny the fact I really hurt him." Tomoyo sadly stated.

When she arrived home, she immediately went to her room to reflect and face the image in the mirror "I hope I wasn't too harsh on him. Now look what you've done Tomoyo. You're so HARD-TO-GET, emotional and childish. I bet he already hates you!" She paused and continued, "I hate to admit it but I really feel weak because of him. Everytime he stares at me, it makes me melt but it's odd since I really liked the way he stares at me." She looked down and pondered again the sad event.

"Admit it! You liked him!" Cupid urged while Anteros sighed seeing that her mistress is in distress.

She faced again her image and began to sing in front of the mirror.

_-----Tomoyo singing-----_

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I want to stay  
'Coz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you_

_I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_

_Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone  
'Coz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, youI get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_

_  
I've tried hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet  
_

_I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weakI get so weak  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak  
Boy it's somethin' I can't explain  
I get so weak  
Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in'  
Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak._

Meanwhile Eriol who was ditched by Tomoyo, arrived minutes after Tomoyo arrived. Like Tomoyo, he also immediately went to his room to ponder the unwanted events that took place. "Emotions sometimes cause us to be angry at a situation. Our mind causes us to be angry with others and release our despair." He breathed deeply and continued, "Stupid Eriol! Because of your childish acts, you made her cry due to anger. Now I'm really depressed. Why am I so hurt everytime I imagine or see her in pain? Am I in love with her? I guess I'm having a nightmare." He hit the bed and pondered these things:

"_What is this feeling I have?  
I seem to be falling in love with you.  
But other times I seem to loathe you_

_I can't be with you  
Or maybe just without anyone  
I think about you all the time  
But why do I have this feeling?"_

_I long for your voice  
And I would die to hear you laugh  
But is this really love  
Or merely lust?"_

He sighed again "I can't be in love with her. She is not the one I'm looking for. But still my conscience cannot be settled. I have to make peace with her before it's too late.

----------

Author's Notes: So what do you think? Please I really need your reviews. Onegai! Anyways I'm really down right now and I'm really in the state of imbroglio so I really need the reviews badly. One day to go. It's my birthday already! Yata! Althought I'm not really excited about the party and so coz I'm focusing most of my time in this story. To be honest, I really want to finish this badly because it's been quite awhile that I have done something completed since classes are over and I just spent it at home writing this story. Check out the next chappie because I was surprised when I finished making that chappie. All I need to do is encode it. Ja ne Xiexie.. Remember to expect the unexpected from me.


	10. Tango of Ranging Emotions

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.

**CHAPTER 10: "Tango of Ranging Emotions"**

Early morning as usual, Tomoyo heard Eriol playing the piano. The melody was sad yet soothing. He looked at her still with a smile. She thought, "How could he afford to smile at me after yesterday's events?"

They ate breakfast together silently, which made the landlady for this is too odd. They went together at school but still no conversation occurred between the two.

---------- ('c' ) ----------

During their LUNCHBREAK, Tomoyo was with Sakura and Meiling. They were worried of Tomoyo who was not herself today.

"Daijoubu Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked with a worried tone.

Tomoyo nodded then sighed deeply as if she was experiencing all the problems in the world.

"Choto! You were sighing all day and you're saying that you're fine?!" Meiling asked in a way that you could feel her being irritated.

"Alright Meiling, you got me. Actually I'm feeling that the world is cursing it's grounds on me." Tomoyo confessed.

"What do you mean Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Well yesterday, I know that you know Eriol and I am joining the 'Campus King and Queen Pageant'. Second, we had a misunderstanding yesterday and I happen to put him in shame. Third, I was asked to join the Math Trail, Sweets Cuisine Competition and the General Information Quizbee with him. Fourth, I have to make an Investigatory and Term Paper with him again as my partner. And lastly, after our LUNCH, we would all proceed to the GYM for our social dances practice for the ball and I really forgot about that." Tomoyo sighed again like it was her millionth time to do it just for that day.

"So what's wrong with that? It's not like you can't handle a pile of loads with that brain of yours. Besides, Eriol is also intelligent and he will be of your aid." Sakura boasted.

"Baka! I thought you told me that you saw their fight? You almost even punched his darn ass." Meiling protested at Sakura.

"Well yeah but I think you should problem that later because right now you need to find a dress and a pair of high-heeled sandals for our practice. I don't know why we need to wear those for just a practice but I'm sure that our gay instructor will really insult you infront of everybody if you hadn't brought his, I mean her requirements." Sakura reminded.

"If the dress and footwear are your problems then you don't have to worry because I have an extra and I can lend it to you ON ONE CONDITION." Meiling bribed.

At first, Tomoyo was happy and relieved and relieved that Meiling can lend her a dress and a pair of sandals but when she heard the "ONE CONDITION", she put a puzzled face and asked "And what is the condition?"

Meiling laughed, "Cheer up will you! That's my simple condition. I really don't like you when you're in an awful disposition."

Tomoyo smiled, "Thanks Meiling-chan and Sakura-chan. I owe one." They hugged one another and laughed while going to the changing room.

On their way to the GYM, they met 3 PEU gays who were laughing like crazy.

"I wonder how will the NERD entertain us again?" one gay said laud enough to let Tomoyo and her friends hear.

"I bet she doesn't know any social dances or better yet she doesn't know how to dance at all. Look at her attire. It's so eww.." another gay alleged.

"I hope Eriol-sama will be turned off once he learns that she is no good at all." The third gay added.

Meiling was in furry upon hearing the uttered words by the 3 gays. She closed her fist in bad mood of wanting to give a thing or two to the gays but Tomoyo held her fist and smiled at her. "Daijoubu, Watashiga heki desu. You don't need to make a scandal because of me." Her words and smile calmed Meiling who returned her smile with her own charming grin.

---------- ('c' ) ----------

When they entered the GYM, they saw the guys well dressed. Sakura giggled when she saw her cute boyfriend on that attire. Li was amazed of Sakura's beauty even if it's just for a practice while Meiling blushed when she noticed her crush, Mizuhara, Kyle staring at her.

"Ladies, you look beautiful today even if it's just for a practice." Eriol gave the compliment politely. He stared at Tomoyo and asked, "Why'd you have to hide yourself in that coat?"

Tomoyo didn't answer and pretended not to hear anything. She glanced at him for awhile and found herself melting in his gaze and smile.

Out of the blue, a music was played. He held out his hand to her and smiled "If you don't mind, may I have this dance?" Unless you don't know how to dance just like the rumors said."

Tomoyo laughed, "Forget about it. I don't really care about what they think. Like what you said before, you can't really please everybody so why worry and act not yourself?"

Eriol turned his back and said, "You maybe right about that….. Or maybe you're just scared that you can't keep up with me?" He challenged her.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't know who you're talking to Eriol my dear."

Eriol smiled after hearing Tomoyo who unconsciously called him ERIOL MY DEAR. He tilted his head to Tomoyo's and challenged her again, "Oh really? Then show it to me."

Tomoyo moved her face closer to his. "You're on!" she accepted the challenge in a manner that her voice was like venom.

Everyone looked at them, slowly revealing their hidden assets. Tomoyo took off her coat, her lasso and her glasses. She was wearing a scarlet dress forming her perfect curves and the pair of red sandals looked like blooming roses that were passed by a beautiful enchantress. Her hair was let down that looked like silk. Eriol, on the other hand, took off his tuxedo; loosen up his crimson necktie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his polo that exposed his muscularity.

Eriol and Tomoyo stared at one another, until they reached the center. They didn't mind the people watching them because they were minding one another's movements.

Another music started and this time it was "El Tango de Roxanne." They circled the center before their bodies met. They stared deeply into one another's orbs. Tomoyo started her move then followed by Eriol. He held her near to his body. Tomoyo felt his touches and savored it. Their grip was very firm and their movements were snappy. The dance was full of emotions and very graceful which amazed the crowd especially the gay instructor who just arrived on time to witness the most splendid Tango that ever happened. They danced as if it was the last dance. Their orbs were full of passion and affection. Their movements blend well as if they had a practice before they performed it out of the blue. Their coordination and timing were perfect like those in sport dances.

On Eriol's thoughts:

"_You are so amazing  
When I look into your eyes  
I feel nothing but cravings  
_

_You make me feel so ecstatic  
Chills rush down my spine  
My heart beats fast  
I feel warmth throughout my body_

_All I hope for is just one kiss  
Your sweet lips against mine  
My arms around you_

_Holding you until the end of time."_

While on Tomoyo's mind:

"_Is it possible  
That someone like you  
Could complete me?_

_You're the only one I want  
The only one I think about  
The only one I truly love_

_You've treated me wrong sometimes  
As I've done the same  
But everyone makes mistakes  
And you're still not one of mine_

_Be with me for the rest of time  
I'll give you my heart  
And you give me yours as well."_

One PEU girl threw a banana near their dancing ground. She hoped that Tomoyo will slip and be in shame but to her dismay, when the awaited and wanted moment happened, Eriol caught her just in time that the music was over. Their faces were very close and they could feel one another's gasping breaths. Their faces were very close to one another and their position was very tempting to make a passionate kiss after a passionate dance. They woke up from reality when they noticed claps from the audience.

The gay instructor went near to them and gave a complement, "Bravo! Brava! I've never seen a Tango like that! Stupendous! Magnifico! Let's give them around of applause everyone."

The two blushed and bowed at the applauding crowd.

"Meiling! Syaoran! Tell me I'm not dreaming." Sakura said in amazement.

Li pinched her cheeks and Sakura cried in pain. He replied, "Sakura you're definitely not dreaming."

"I didn't know she was this pretty when she will remove her disguise. I didn't know that she can dance like that and her marvelous beauty was revealed today." Meiling exaggerated.

"It's Tomoyo-chan's debut today." Chiharu added

"No, it's also Hiiragizawa-san's debut." Yamazaki corrected.

"I've never seen Tomoyo-chan's smile for quite awhile but I think she is really happy and that goes to Hiiragizawa-kun too.." Rika stated.

"Subarashi! A maiden has bloomed today with the help of her beloved prince. I hope this will start a good relationship or better yet a happy ending." Naoko wished.

The whole PEU was speechless especially the three gays who stated loudly that Tomoyo can't dance. Sumire their leader, who saw the event with her own eyes gritted her teeth due to jealousy that even her the President of the Prince Eriol's Fansclub has not touched his hand nor have a good conversation with him but Tomoyo who happen to be a nerd has happen be closer to Eriol than her.

_Anteros just jaw dropped and asked Cupid, "What did you just do?"._

_Cupid replied, "Nothing! It was her own choice."_

--------------------

Author's Notes: So how'd you like it? Just mind the music not the lyrics of El Tango de Roxanne. Heheh… Thanks for reviewing… Love yah! Told you to await the 10th Chappie.. Heehhe… Please keep on reading and remember to review. Yey! Tomorrow's my b-day already! April 25 I love you! Xiexie! Ja ne! and remember to expect the unexpected from thee bewitching melody… Bwahaha… Wait for the 11th chapter because things are getting smooth. Bye..


	11. Eriol's Selfless Favors

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would really make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…

**CHAPTER 11: "Eriol's Selfless Favors"**

After changing into her old attire before the dance practice, Tomoyo decided to straight home to rest due to her feet that are killing her after wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals for 3 long hours of dancing. Before exiting the school grounds, she heard a enchanting melody that struck her attention. She went to look for the mesmerizing sound and found out that it was from Him. He was sitting near a cherry blossom tree while making a harmonious sound with a leaf. His eyes were both close as if he was feeling every note of the music and the cool breeze freely blew his dark blue hair dramatically. Making a melodic sound out of a leaf is hard but Eriol didn't seem to know the meaning of difficulty when it comes to music. She was really astonished on how good he was; how cool he was at that time and how his sad yet comforting melody captivated her just like everytime he plays the piano with skills as an early morning routine.

After the music played and before Tomoyo could react, he acknowledged her presence and took a glance on the lass who was standing near him. He asked eventhough he already knew the answer, "Were you listening the whole time I played the music?"

She smiled back at him and replied, "Hai, Subarashi! It's wonderful that you can do that with out difficulty."

"Actually, I learned it from her way back in England." He replied with a serious voice then added, "You're really magnificent awhile ago. I mean I was amazed myself that you could dance like that."

Tomoyo smiled. "And you thought that nobody can keep up with you. Well to be honest, you're the first guy who really impressed me with his grooves. I mean, nobody had ever caught up with my moves especially when I'm all fired not until you came."

"Well, I must say that you were a better dancer than her." Eriol complimented

Silence was in the air for a moment. On her mind, she was thinking about who is her. "I bet she was precious to him."

"See! Told you he has someone." Anteros stuck out his tongue.

"Shut the crap!" Cupid rebuked.

"Well who ever she is, I don't want to talk about it." She contemplated to avoid getting hurt. She remained silent until Eriol asked her, "Neh, why don't you sit beside me?"

She nodded and moved closer to him while Eriol placed his hanky on the space beside him for her to sit without getting worried of having stains on her skirt.

She stopped and questioned him of his sudden actions, "Neh, Why are you doing this?"

Although he knew that she really meant of the question, which is not just limited on his sudden actions today but including his past actions. He wanted to say the right words but instead he smiled and simply replied, "I don't want you to get dirt on your skirt."

She knew that he wasn't ready to give her an answer so she went with the flow. She took her hankie and replaced it with her own. "Now that's better."

The sun was starting to subside and it was starting to get dark. The cool breeze was soothing and the quite surrounding was relaxing. The two didn't bother to talk for they were busy appreciating nature's beauty. Out of the blue, Eriol stood and held a hand to the lass, "Shall we go home? Aunt might get worried."

"Nande? Why are you doing so much for me?" She asked with a serious tone and her tears were starting to fall on her delicate cheeks.

Her tears were too pure and genuine. Eriol couldn't help but feel pain everytime he sees her in that way. He went closer to her and helped her stand. He took of her lasso; followed by her glasses and caressed slowly her cheeks to wipe out her tears. He smiled and answered, "Remember the time when I won the race and was granted with three favors? Well I finally decided for it and instead of a kiss, I would rather be your ANGEL OF MUSIC that would be by your side to guide and to guard but it didn't mean that we have to have a affair and so because I know you would not consent to this and I don't want to be a bad guy in your life just like what you think generally about us. I heard from Li-kun that you were a strong girl and that you have never cried because of a guy. I was a slack off for being the first guy who ever made a pretty girl like you cry."

Tomoyo blushed upon hearing the words "PRETTY GIRL LIKE YOU." She looked deep into his azure eyes and all she can see was sincerity.

Eriol sighed very deeply then added, "Second, I would like us to enjoy all the competition we're in. What I meant of enjoying is to that we would do our best so that we would not have regrets at the same time having fun because that's what really counts. I also bet it we are fortunate enough to win all the competition, we would really see the stupid awing faces of the PEU's then you'll get your revenge somehow. Actually that group has been getting on my nerves lately and I really want to help you kick their ass. I mean who the heck are they to call me PRINCE ERIOL-SAMA and so. Damn! I hate it when they do that, pretending that they own and they had a special role in my life. Oh Puh-lease!" rolling his eyes hoping that Tomoyo would cheer up.

To his relief, she started to stop crying and laugh at his last statements. Eriol couldn't help but feel at ease seeing her off-guard with a smile on her face for him to study. "I think a smile suites best for a beautiful lass like you."

Tomoyo smiled and out of the blue, she hugged and kissed him oh his cheek that made him blush with a feeling of a tingling sensation and shocked of her sudden move. "Gomen and Arigatou Eriol-kun." She whispered and grinned.

She ran ahead of him and shouted, "Last one down will have to explain to aunt why we're late!" But before she could make another make another step, she felt again the pain from her feet. She fell unto her knees and cried, "Ouch!"

Eriol who saw her in pain ran immediately towards her and inspected where the pain came from. Seeing that her feet were the reason, he offered his back and said "Ja! Ohime-sama. Would you like to have a piggyback ride in going home or would you prefer to be carried infront?"

Tomoyo smiled and answered, "Since I already experienced being carried infront, I would like to try a piggy back ride dear prince." She carefully climbed at his back to enjoy a piggyback ride from her one and only prince and Angel of Music.

----------

Author's Notes: I know this chappie is abit dramatic. Can't blame me for that because what my mind dictates, I scribble. Hehehe.. Hope you like this chappie coz this is special – written yesterday and encoded today which is my b-day with a slight of changes. Don't blame me for the wrong Japanese spelling coz first and foremost, I'm not Japanese eventhough I can understand and speak a little but writing, heck no! I'm so bad at spelling even if it's English. Hehehe..

Please note that the there are only 2 favors mentioned in this chappie so watch out for that and if you remembered the chat thingy well don't think that it has nothing to do with the story coz if it hadn't then I wouldn't bother to include it at all. Watch out some unexpected things from me again!

Please review! I'll really appreciate it a lot. You know, you're luck to have me as an author because I update more often eventhough I don't receive much reviews and even if it's my birthday today. Heheh… Xiexie.. Ja ne! Keep reading and review please I beg of you!


	12. My Dear Angel

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**

_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would really make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET..

CHAPTER 12: My Caring Angel 

When they reached the front door of their abode, Eriol tried to wake Tomoyo who was in deep slumber in his back. He noticed that she was sleeping peacefully like an innocent baby. He grinned and said to himself, "I guess I'll be alone in explaining to Madam what really happened. I don't really like to disturb such a sweet damsel."

He sighed and opened the door slowly to avoid making a slight sound. He walked silently as he could with the sleeping damsel at his back. Then suddenly…

"Where the heck have you been?!!" A familiar female voice yelled at them, which woke Tomoyo up. "Do you know what time is it?! I was worried sick about you two!" She stopped when she noticed that Tomoyo was ridding at Eriol's back. "What the heck have you two been doing huh?" She teased with a wide smile. "Are you two? You know.. Um…" She said with a hand signal of two people getting together..

The two flushed seeing the landlady's hands. Tomoyo asked Eriol to let her down but he didn't approve. Instead of letting her down, he carried her to her room, which shocked the two ladies. Tomoyo thought, "What is he trying to do? Wait.. Is he going to…"

The landlady followed them until the stairs. "Oh my Gosh! Could they… No, no, no but what if? Well Eriol is handsome and Tomoyo is pretty. I hope I'll get a grandchild soon." She giggled and clasped her hands.

"Wait Eriol! What are you trying to do? Don't tell me you're going to…" Tomoyo said in a worried voice while Eriol just smiled at her.

---Tomoyo's thoughts---

"WAH! I'm too young! I can't…. I mean I…" Tomoyo thought.

"Cut the crap will you!" Cupid scolded.

"Excuse me! But it's really normal for her to panic with that guy's unpredictable moves." Anteros corrected.

"Speaking of unpredictable, this guy is aggressive." Cupid complimented.

"Not to mention HOT!" Anteros added.

"Well yeah! Especially his broad shoulders." Tomoyo agreed in her thoughts.

"And can you just smell his captivating scent.. So refreshing.." Cupid made another compliment.

"He's intelligent" (Tomoyo)

"And HOT!" (Anteros)

"He's gentle." (Cupid)

"And HOT!" (Anteros)

"He's charming." (Tomoyo)

"And HOT!" (Anteros)

"He's caring." (Cupid)

"And HOT!" (Anteros)

"Yeah. And the way he smiled and stared at me makes me melt." Tomoyo added

"And HOT!" (Anteros)

"Wooh! Wait a minute. It's unlike you to give a compliment. Now where's your big title ANTEROS THE LOVE OPPESER?

"Yeah! And you always say he is HOT! Well it's not like it's fallacy. I also think that he is HOT CUTEY HUNKY DOODLE WITH LOOKS AND CHARM!" Tomoyo agreed.

"Heller! It's not like I don't know how to appreciate that guy who enthralled our dear Tomoyo and since I'm a part of her, I can also get influenced by her emotions. Duh!" Anteros defended.

"I AM NOT ENTHRALLED WITH HIM LIKE IN THE FAIRYTALED!" she defied out loud that she didn't notice that Eriol heard it who just grinned.

"Oh no.. Hey! Put me down!" She demanded with a flushed face. She tried to get down but his grip is too strong and before she knew it, Eriol had already settled her in the bed. He unbuttoned his first two buttons then sat near her.

She trembled in fear and pleaded, "You know Eriol. We don't need to pace up. I mean let us take it slow. We're still young. Please not now."

Eriol chuckled at the unsteady Tomoyo and moved closer to her. "What if I want it now?" he whispered in her ears that made her all ticklish.

She was speechless and her eyes widened. Her mind was again in another dimension.

"You know you want it." Cupid tempted

"Yeah! I mean NO! Oh what the heck, I don't know what to say." Anteros grumbled.

She was still in the middle of being shocked and before she knew it, Eriol got some pillows to relax her aching feet that she hadn't mind for quite awhile with Eriol by her side.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He tittered and said, "Ain't it obvious? I'm trying to lessen the ache in your feet."

"But I… I mean… you.." She stammered due to confusion and was interrupted by him.

"You thought that I'd take you to bed and do some lustful things on you. Well if what I said was right then forget about it. I ain't doing it. Besides, if you remembered my first favor very well, I can't be your ANGEL OF MUSIC if I'll do that to an angel like you." He paused, looked back and continued. "You know what I wish to take off you're clothes even just one time." 

She was flabbergasted and thought, "How unpredictable can he get?" then after a few seconds she replied, "If you're going to do something like that I'll swear I will really ruin you're life and you'll not have any descendants."

He looked at her with a smile that can liquefy her and continued, "I just want to know how an angel like you hide her wings very well."

"Is that a compliment?" She raised her eyebrows.

He tilted her head closer to hers and said, "You know, you don't have to hide you're expressive amethyst orbs with that fake glasses and you're really beautiful when you let down your silky hair." He tucked a strand of her hair then he stood up.

She went redder in the face upon hearing those sweet words and at the same time she felt ashamed for misunderstanding him. She hates to admit that his presence makes her happy and his words flattered her a lot. She had never met someone who could acknowledge her a lot even just the little things she do. He was the only guy that could make her act freely without hesitation. She looked at his face and gazed deep into his sapphire orbs and said, "I'm so sorry and thanks for everything."

He smiled at her and clasped her hands. "It's alright and you're very much welcomed Tomoyo-chan."

She smiled with their orbs still meeting then suddenly a clap was heard near the door.

"Bravo! What a beautiful movie. How I wish there would be a replay. I was really touched. How I really envied the youth today" the landlady teased at the same time wiped her tears.

They blushed and they quickly gave a little distance to one another.

"Oba-chan! Since when did you arrive?" Tomoyo made the first move to shrug off the red in her face.

"Since the movie started. I mean, I was lucky enough not to miss such a magnificent movie of the day. Oh my gosh! I should have been quiet enough not to break the intimacy that was shared between you two then maybe I could have seen such a passionate kiss." the old lady teased again.

They glanced at each other and turned red again.

"Madam, you're having a misconception. I was just helping Tomoyo-chan who had an aching feet due to the 3-hour social dance practice we had awhile ago. Her aching feet was also the reason why we were late and that I have to carry her all the way here." He defended and at the same time trying to shrug off the red in his look

"You had a social dance practice for 3 hours, which means that you held hands together for three hours since you're his partner if I am not mistaken. So I guess the aching feet is the result since Tomoyo had not been dancing for years eventhough she is quite a good dancer. It's good that you came to the rescue to help her out and give her a piggyback ride. I hope she is not much trouble."

"It's really nothing. Besides Tomoyo-chan is not really heavy." Eriol replied then suggested to get Tomoyo's dinner but before she could reply, he already left. The teases of the landlady had made them redder and that if she added more they might explode.

The landlady went to Tomoyo's bed and said, "Don't try to lose something that you already have. Take care of it coz it might be the missing piece of your puzzle." She tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Cherish every moment you have with him. Don't loosen your grip on him because he might be THE ONE." She then left when Eriol had arrived with her dinner.

"Aren't you eating?" She asked.

"I'll eat after you finish yours" He replied with a smile.

"If you'll not eat then I will not also eat." She pouted.

"I'd figure you'll say that but if you won't eat then I can't eat also. Remember I said that I'll eat after you finish yours." He answered with wits.

"Then why don't we eat together. I don't really like eating alone. If you don't mind I'll get your food downstairs." She carefully went out of her bed with Eriol trying to help her out. She stood in front of him and said proudly, "See I told you this is not a biggie." but when she moved another step, she was unbalanced and fell in his chest. He was standing firm, trying not to let the two fall and then held her tight in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Tomoy nodded and blushed again for they were very close to one another.

He carried her in the bed again and settled her comfy. He sighed in relief and scolded in a nice way, "You know you could have got a sprain with your childish actions awhile ago. Thank GOD I was there to catch you."

She pouted like a child that made Eriol laugh. "So you really won't eat unless I'll eat with you huh?"

Seeing Tomoyo who didn't answer and look back, he gave a sigh and gave up on her request. "Alright! I give up. We'll eat together. Wait for me as I'll get my food in a jiffy."

"Oh yes!" she laughed in victory like a child who was very persistent to get a lollipop and won over her parent. Eriol smiled at her actions and went out to get his dinner.

So they ate their dinner together merrily. Eriol observed Tomoyo who was eating her meal and he smiled when he noticed that there's a stain of the food near her lips. He got a table napkin and removed it suddenly in her face that made Tomoyo again red in shame.

After eating she thanked him and said, "I'm really fine. Please don't worry very much. It's not like I'm badly damaged. So can I help you bring the plates down? I mean I really feel like a burden and I don't like that. Please with sugar lumps on ice toppings." She put on her irresistible puppy eyes so that he would allow her.

"No sir can do dear Tomoyo. Even if you put on that puppy eyes of yours, I will still not allow you to get out of that bed until tomorrow because we'll have a DATE." He grinned and left with the plates before she could react.

"D-A-T-E!" She was shouted due to shock.

----------

Author's Notes: Yay! This chappie is quite long and I really didn't thought that I could add more ideas from the 3 page notes in my notebook. Yeah this story has a lot of blushing stuffs that is a bit over (in my vocabulary) but get use to it coz sometimes my illness of being over will take over me and will affect my writing. Sorry if I broke my record of updating everyday because I had a little brainwash and my cousins are here in my house. I also enjoyed singing with them that I totally forgot to write my next chappie. Sorry about that…

All thanks to my reviewers who inspired me a lot to continue. Xiexie.. Wo ai ni.. Love yah very much… Oh yeah before I forget, I would like to ask permission that if I would not be able to update very soon than my apologies because I have to do some errands.. But I promise that I'll do my best to continue this story. I really want to finish this also so that I'll write another story that have been bugging my mind for sometime. Anyways hope you'll still support me and my upcoming chapters that I don't have any idea when would it stop but I'm pretty sure that this story still has a long way to go. Thank you very much and have a wonderful day. Remember to read, review and expect the unexpected from me.


	13. Love Triangle

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would really make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…

**CHAPTER 13: "Love Triangle"**

Tomoyo still can't believe that Eriol asked her out so suddenly without her consent. Well for her, it's not really that bad to have fun sometimes but we're talking about the unpredictable Eriol that has a lot of surprises in his sleeves which at times worries her. She tried to get some sleep but Eriol's smile, words and his unexpected actions with her keeps bothering her. She thought, "Damn that CUTE HOTTIE! He is so erratic. Grrr.." She gritted her teeth in annoyance with the boy although deep inside her, aside from Cupid and Anteros, there's something saying "Why is it that I really liked hanging around with that guy. I mean I don't really hang out with guys except….. Him." She sighed and looked outside the window where the sky is dark with the crescent moon shinning so brightly that reminded her of the mysterious chatmate "darkcrescentmage" who had also captivated her with his wits through their chats for several months. She went to her PC remembering Eriol's demand of not get off her bed until tomorrow. She giggled imagining a replay of the event then stick out a tongue. She giggled again and decided to check if the mysterious guy is online and to her luck, he really was.

_---CHAT---_

_darkcrescentmage: Hi my dear siren. How's you and you're Prince Charming?_

_melancholysiren: Prince Charming? Come on DARK it's not like I like that guy next door._

_darkcrescentmage: Good to hear it because I won't have any rival in your heart._

Tomoyo was shocked of his statement and to play safe she typed:

_melancholysiren: Hehehe.. Lolz.. ___(Simple yet safe in my own preview)

_darkcrescentmage: Aw come on siren. I have been courting you since last month and you still haven't given your answer. You know you could just say NO of you don't want me rather than making me feel miserable with the high hopes I have_.

Tomoyo felt guilty with DARK. She paused for awhile then resumed.

_melancholysiren: Sorry DARK I never thought that I was making you feel miserable. I'm really sorry. It's just that I still need more time to think of it. I have been busy lately not to mention the projects and the competitions but it doesn't mean that I don't have time for you._

_darkcrescentmage: I understand. I'm sorry if I had put more pressure on you. I'm just afraid of that guy next door you mentioned. He might steal you away from me especially that he is your partner in all your projects, contests and the pageant. I'm really worried and at the same time envious._

_melancholysiren: No problem DARK. I'll try to think it over. Thanks for your concern and I told you he is not really my type though I sometimes think that he is HOT!_

_darkcresentmage: See that's what I told you. So are you free tomorrow?_

Tomoyo was having doubts whether to tell him or not about her date with Eriol but she decided to play safe anyway.

_melancholysiren: Well, I don't know.._

_darkcresentmage: Oh common dearest! I mean can't I meet you even once in my lifetime?_

_melancholysiren: What do you mean? How can we meet? You're in England and I'm in Japan and sad to say I don't have a webcam. Besides you're the one who suggested that we should keep our identity enigmatic to add some thrill and anticipation.._

_darkcresentmage: What if I tell you that I'm in Japan right now? _

Tomoyo was surprised and was thinking that this might be one of his jokes.

_melancholysiren: You're joking right?_

_darkcresentmage: On the contrary my dear, I'm not. Why?Don't you like to met the mystifying mwa?_

_melancholysiren: It's not like that. Well I'd love to meet you._

_darkcresentmage: Great then let's meet 6:00 pm at the city park.. See you there and I won't take "NO" for an answer._

But before she could reply, he had already logged out.. "Damn! I hate it when he does this." she said to herself "Now isn't this similar with what Eriol did awhile ago when he ask me for a date." She took a deep breath then sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I just hopped that this would go well and my date with Eriol will not be until 6pm. Damn these boys cornering me and giving me a hard time!"

After she logged out, she went to her bed again and looked at the shinning moon. Her mind was drifted away until out of the blue, Cupid's voice popped out, "Don't tell me you're still thinking of that mystifying chatmate when you already have an ANGEL OF MUSIC."

"Well yeah, you know that I also liked DARK from the first time we met in the chatroom. I think there is something intriguing about him that I just can't deny. Besides, it's not like we are not MU." She answered.

"YOU WHAT?! MU?" Anteros was surprised of Tomoyo's last statement.

"Well yeah! I like him. He likes me. You know MU! He is even courting me in the net and I'm still playing HARD-TO-GET as what you always advice me to do in order to give guys some ecstasy and enthusiasm." She replied with a flushed face.

"Tomoyo dear, did you ever forgot that you haven't seen that DARKguy personally unlike Eriol who was no doubt a HOTTIE and not to mention CHARMING!" Cupid reminded.

"Cupid, have you forgotten that DARK was her first crush. You know how rare Tomoyo appreciates the opposite sex. After all she is a CERTIFIED MAN HATER." Anteros commented.

"Yeah right! A man hater who blushes when Eriol's around and not to mention, that Eriol guy sure had the guts to ask her out for a date tomorrow." Cupid chuckled.

"You maybe right about that but if I were to choose, I would pick Eriol than that enigmatic DARKguy. Now I wonder what magic does Eriol have in his sleeves for tomorrow." Anteros pondered.

"Me too can't wait for tomorrow that's why I'd prefer Eriol. And I do think that our mistress has feelings for Eriol." Cupid paused and continued, "So our heiress Tomoyo here is caught in a love trio and currently in the state of imbroglio because of the two. Well dearest, it's your choice. We're just here to help you. I'm just glad you're finally in love."

"IN LOVE?!" Tomoyo pondered on these words with a redder face than before. "I do blush more often these days and I feel so inspired. I don't know why. Maybe I am." She smiled and began tosing…

_-----Tomoyo singing-----_

_Can this be love?  
I'm feelin right now  
I know for certain I'm feelin right now  
I don't recall ever feeling this way  
Tell me what does one say  
The one who makes me feel this way_

_Can this be love?  
I'm feelin right now  
I am not sure of this feelin somehow  
Why do I tremble whenever you're near?  
I can't seem to say  
My words so you'll hear_

_This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you  
It's the first time  
I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times  
I tell you once again  
This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you…_

_Can this be love?  
I'm feelin right now  
I love the feelin it's giving me now  
Voice inside me is guiding me now  
Is telling me now  
To take your hand and say_

_This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you  
It's the first time  
I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times  
I tell you once again  
This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you…_

_This is the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you  
It's the first time  
I ever felt so helpless deep inside  
If I had to say a thousand times  
I tell you once again  
This is the first time  
This is the first time  
It's the first time  
I'm gonna say I love you…_

_Love you…_

After singing, she said to herself. "I can't fall in love with Eriol. I just can't." then fell into a deep slumber.

----------

Morning arrived and Tomoyo was dressed for her date with Eriol and later with DARK. As usual Eriol was playing the piano and after playing, he looked at her with a grin. She beemed back at him, holding her anger about yesterday's event and greeted, "Ohaio! Eriol-kun"

He greeted back, "Ohaio! Tomoyo-chan.. It's such a wonderful day today. So why are you dressed today?"

His question got on her nerves but she managed to be well composed and answered, "Didn't you ask me out yesterday without my consent?" She raised her eyebrow.

Eriol burst out in laughter that irritated Tomoyo whose patience is getting shorter. She gave a demanding look. "Well. Why are you laughing?"

Eriol tried to regain his composure and replied, "You're no fun already. Did you forget to play HARD TO GET all of a sudden or you woke in the wrong side of bed or maybe.." He paused with a sly grin, "You finally noticed how HOT I am and finally gave in."

She widened her eyes and retorted back, "You're so assuming! Now why on Earth would I do that? And Hard To Get? Whatta! I never played that because in the first place I don't like you end of statement." but deep in her there's something saying "Yeah you're damn so HOT that I want to kiss you."

Eriol pouted cutely, "Calm down my dear. Tsk, tsk, tsk… You're so temperamental. Of course I remembered it. It's just that I never thought you would fell for it."

"Fell for what? Are you pulling a joke out of me?" Tomoyo put her hands on her waist with her eyebrows still raising.

"What if I just did? What are going to do about it?" He answered back with his face closer to Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo gave a fake smile and respond in a calm voice, "Nothing! Besides as what you said, it's a fine day and I think I'll be going out with the gang and on six, I have to meet my online lover personally."

"Wooh! Did I just hear lover? I can't believe that the great old CERTIFIED MAN HATER had a lover? Tsk, tsk.. I think I'm getting jealous here." He moped.

"So what if I did? I'm still a girl who is really picky in choosing her man." she proudly announced.

"Picky hey? So if I'd ask you if had met your standards what's you're answer? And who is this spooky lover of yours?" he asked bluntly.

"You? Meet my standards? You're playing truant. Now who said he is spooky? He is just enigmatic and I met him online. Obviously he is not someone you know so this is none of your business. If you'll excuse me kind sir, I'd better go help aunt than have a nonsense conversation with you." She grinned impishly and left him.

"Now what had gotten into that chick? Lover huh? Lover my ass! I'm the only dominant guy that is rightful to be her lover. Wait what in the world am I saying? Snap out of it! She is not the one. Besides I also have an appointment." he thought.

After their breakfast full of teases from the landlady, Tomoyo was about to go back to her room when suddenly Eriol called her. She pretended not to hear anything and continued to walk but Eriol caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Now what do you want?! Let me go." she struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Can you give me a sec. Geezz.. You're so hot headed when it comes to me." he said still holding her wrist. She resisted but he dragged her out of the apartment anyway and said, "What I meant of the DATE we would have today is that we would do some surveying for our term paper and do some research on our investigatory project if we would be lucky enough to have more time but since you said that you'd have a DATE with this so called "lover" of yours at six, I doubt that we would have time for the research."

Tomoyo calmed down upon hearing his explanations and gave him a slight smile. "Why didn't you say so. I was just waiting for your signal when to start. After all, I presume you're a busy man with his errands."

He smiled back at her and then they went back to get their needed things not to mention the landlady's teases again. After packing, they immediately went on their way to do some surveying

----------

Author's Notes: I would like to apologize for the delay. Yeah I really hate to let people late but please understand my situation with some problems that had aroused in my life. I don't really want to talk about it but I assure you LOVE has nothing to do with it since I'm also a man hater myself well not really and don't even think that I based this story with my life. I don't really know what's wrong me but I'd prefer ANIME guys (bishounins of course!) than real guys out there. Let's take to account our beloved Eriol here. He is my type of guy you know and I'm sure that some of you think that is HOT! Yeah HOT as what my cute Anteros said. Tomoyo's song is entitled Can This Be Love by Sarah Geronimo.

Sorry for the inconvenience of updating alittle late since my little bro who calls himself "the master of online games" is sooo selfish to let me do it (One of my problems) He even eats all the food that sometimes I have nothing left.. Hahaiz.. I have to sneak in to win or sometimes ask adult's help.. Hehehe.. Palaban is the name of the act in our dialect. Yeah English is not my first subject but I have confidence with the way I speak and write it. Besides English subject is one of my forte I suppose but I'm not boasting. If you think my English is bad then tell me so I could improve it more and write more stories with the right way grammars and etc..

Anyways thanks for the reviews people.

Sakura Panda63MoonLove AngelImmortal Flareon,SnowCharmsshin,Mama and most especially to SanzoGirl who had been keeping in touch with my story.. I love you all very much! You've inspired me to get going eventhough my dad's beloved laptop would be out of my reach for awhile for some problems. Huhuhuhu! Yeah this is some of the problems that I was referring to. Hope you would continue to support me and my upcoming chapters. See! Told yah don't take for granted the mysterious chapter and remember that 3rd favor. Just expect the unexpected from me okey. Hope you liked this chappie. Please review! I'd really appreciate it.. I beg of you with sugar lumps and a sprinkle of some toppings. Please… (Now I'm being ridiculous here begging for your reviews.) Xiexie! Wo ai ni! Zaijan mina! Remember to smile and think the positive side of every problem.


	14. Quality Time

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP plus their brilliant ideas equals CARDCAPTOR SAKURA.  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts equals my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would really make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET..

**CHAPTER 14: "Quality Time "**

It was indeed a nice day to go outdoors with the sun shinning so brightly; the birds chirping; the sky so blue and air was very refreshing. Eriol and Tomoyo were conducting a survey. Tomoyo was wearing a pink dress with her hair let down and without glasses since she already gained confidence of her rare beauty with the help of her Prince. Eriol on the other hand, was wearing a blue polo with the two top buttons unbuttoned and pants to fit with. They went to the park and ask a lot of people for informations. The cute pair was eye-catching. When they pass by some citizens, they would usually look back at the duo and wonder how did this cute couple ever exist in this big world. Many of the guys were shooting jealous looks at Eriol while the girls shot their own daggers of envy at Tomoyo. The guys seethed, angry that the lad was walking with a pretty chick like Tomoyo while the girls raged with jealously at thesingle girl who had an opportunity to have a date with such a handsome lad. Everytime they finished every interview, the interviewee would giggle and some of them would ask bluntly if the two had any relationship. Of course the two would just blush and chuckle trying to shrug off the idea. When the clock struck 12, they decided to take a break.

"Aw man! I'm really tired. I can't believe that I have to meet all the teases as a bonus." she said as she stretched her arms and went near a bench. Eriol just smiled at her and went to sit next to her. Eriol was getting something in his bag then gave it Tomoyo who was scribbling in her notebook.

"What is this?" she asked

"I bet you're really hungry. Here take it! I hope you like strawberry shortcakes." He grinned as Tomoyo accepted the cake with a smile.

"I think I won't have second thoughts for that. You know, strawberry shortcakes are my favorite. Thanks Eriol-kun. So where'd you bought it?" She asked then started to munch the cake.

Eriol still with a grin answered, "I knew you'd like it and I didn't bought it. I made it this morning."

"Oh really? Since when did the busy man with errands have a time to bake?" She raised a brow and looked at him with suspicion.

He chuckled, "Tomoyo dearest, I may be busy but I got all the time for you." He touched her face with the back of his hand and wiped an icing near her lips.

Tomoyo blushed and looked down, "So you baked this because you know that this is my favorite?"

"Is there any other reason?" Eriol answered with his own question..

She stood up and replied, "Well we could use this for the Sweets Cuisine Competition." She resumed munching. "Oishi! I really love this. This is the best Strawberry Shortcake I ever had. Oishi! Oishi!"

He laughed at her reaction and said, "I'm glad you love it. Actually, the recipe is simple. The ingredients are 2 Hearts Full of Love; 2 Heaping Cups of Kindness; 2 Armfuls of Gentleness; 2 Cups of Friendship; 2 Cups of Joy; 2 Big Hearts Full of Forgiveness; 1 Lifetime of Togetherness and 2 Minds Full of Tenderness. In preparing this, you need to stir daily with Happiness, Humor and Patience then serve with Warmth and Compassion, Respect and Loyalty."

"So are you saying that in everything you do, you need to put your heart in it?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Exactly! You're really smart. It's really rare to find a girl with both beauty and brains that's why I like you." Eriol just let the bans out with regrets and thought to himself, "What the heck are you saying. Now look what you've done. She is shock because of you you careless little fool."

While in Tomoyo's mind, "Am I hearing things?"

"Sorry my dear but I think that's not the real issue here." Anteros responded.

"Told you he liked you!" Cupid sticked out a tongue.

"Well I like you as a friend." Eriol covered for his mistake that snapped out Tomoyo.

"Ow. I see." were the only words she could say.

"You're guy is really lucky to have you." He added with a serious voice but in the back of his mind, "Yeah lucky my butt! I'm her guy! I'm the lucky guy here! Oh why am I saying this? Remember she is not the one."

-----

While on the other side, Meiling, Chiharu and Yamazaki were eavesdropping them, the moment they saw the pair. Not to mention a group of PEU was also there.

"Damn! He shouldn't have added 'the as a friend'. I mean, they're really a good pair." Meiling whispered.

"No doubt Meiling-chan. Ain't they cute?" She giggled.

"So do you ladies know that we are eavesdropping? Ain't it rude? And yeah before I forget eavesdropping started when Ninjas still exist. They need to do it to get some secret info and…" before Yamazaki could add something, two shouted in unison, "SHUT UP!"

------

Hearing the noise, Tomoyo wondered, "Did you here a familiar voice?" the three trembled hearing her question.

He smiled and answered, "No. I bet you heard it from the other group here." He recommenced his munching.

"Maybe you're right. But it's really familiar. I just couldn't remember who owns it. Oh well." she leaned back then continued eating.

-----

They sighed in relief. "How I hate Tomoyo-chan's sharpness in sensing things." Meiling remarked.

"We'll just have to remember to be very silent when we eavesdrop again. Especially if Tomoyo-chan's around." Chiharu suggested but before Yamazaki could say something the two girls had already covered his mouth.

-----

Meanwhile on the PEU group, Some were throwing daggers of envy at Tomoyo while the others are blushing at the glance of the Prince.

"Damn that flirt! She is not just a nerd but also a flirt." Sumire clenched her fist.

"Excuse me Sumire-chan but I think she just changed her image and became one of the so-called princesses in school which is so PATHETIC!" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Girlfriend! She may be one of the princesses but remember I am the Queen." Sumire glanced at them again who were definitely enjoying the cake Eriol made.

"Sumire-chan, What does she have that I don't have? She may be pretty but I'm prettier. She maybe intelligent but I'm also intelligent. I guess…"

"Yah right! Smart my ass for having a F in Physics." Sumire reminded.

"Okey, I may not be that smart but I do have some forte. And did you forget that you also got that grade due to cheating. And did I mention that you did some flirting and bargaining with that polygamous old professor!" Mike retorted.

"Alright! We're done with that. Geez… Mika you don't have to remind me of that." Sumire said.

"So what if she is pretty and intelligent? We are rich remember…" Mike raised a brow.

"Mika dear, hate to break the news but you're a gay!" Sumire answered back.

"So what if I'm gay. The world has changed now and I can live with Eriol-sama happily ever after." Mike responded.

Sumire sighed and they continued to watch the couple from afar. When the couple walked away Sumire inquired, "What's wrong with Eriol-sama? We are pretty and have some skills that maybe some had surpassed hers and most of all we are filthy rich. So why does he hang out with her than us? After all we are his fanclub fouders and we should get some credit from him. What's the matter with that man?!" then after seconds of silence, they began to sing.

----- PEU singing -----

_Oh! Oh! Oh!  
Oh! Why would a fellow wanna girl like her.  
A girl who's merely lovely.  
Why would a fellow won't once prefer a girl who's merely me._

_Her face is exquisite I suppose.  
But now we're exquisite than a rose is.  
Her neck is longer than a swan.  
But not any softer than a dove is._

_  
Yes her neck is longer than a swan  
She is only as graceful as a daisy  
She is only as graceful as bird  
So why would that fellow get crazy?_

_Oh! Why would a fellow wanna girl like her.  
A girl who's merely lovely.  
Why would a fellow won't once prefer a girl who's merely me.  
What's the matter with the man?  
What's the matter with the man?  
What's the matter with the man?_

"We should do something Sumire-chan and break them up before that witch's spell is permanent." Mike clasped his hands on Sumire's

"Don't worry my dear. I have a plan that just might work." Sumire evilly grinned.

Then the whole PEU laughed like victory is already theirs.

----------

When six o'clock had almost arrived and Tomoyo's date with DARK is coming fast. Eriol was still with her as they walk together in the city park. Meiling together with Chiharu and Yamazaki while the PEU on the other side were still keeping an eye on them

"So why are you going the same direction as I am? I thought we are done surveying." Tomoyo questioned.

"Yes, We are but I also have a date today at the city park. And I have to see you go off safely." Eriol replied.

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow with doubts on her face.

"You don't believe me? Aw common Tomoyo-chan. I assure you that I will not spy on your date. I don't want to ruin a quality time with your mysterious lover." He said with a cute pout on his face but on the other side in him, "Yeah how I want to ruin your date like replacing him. Oh man not again. Remember she is not her."

"Is that so?" She paused for a couple of seconds then continued. "You know, the her you've mentioned thrice have bothered me a lot. Are they the same?"

"Oh that! Yes they are the same person but the one I'm meeting is not her." He answered with a smile.

She put her hands on her waist and halted him. "I thought you value us women. But then you're meeting another? Were you lying to me with those philosophies of yours that sounded really realistic? And I truly believed those lies. I shouldn't have known. You're just like the others." She moped cutely.

Eriol chuckled. "I am not like them and I still value women but I can't help it. I'm still a young man with raging hormones and am curious of your kind. So what I'm doing is exploring and understanding them. Besides I'm not having relationships with them. I'm definitely not a two-timer. Why? Can't I hang out with other girls like I do with you?" He witted then placed his arm around her shoulders.

She felt ticklish all of the sudden but tried to shrug it off and concentrated on his statement. "True. But if I caught you hurting one of our kind then prepare for one of this." She clenched her fist at him but he just smiled.

An hour had pass as they wait for their dates. The park was filled with lovers doing their stuff. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Grr. I can't wait anymore. I've been waiting for an hour and I'm getting hungry." Tomoyo was getting irritated and then looked at Eriol who was sitting next to her. She remembered that DARK mentioned he would be wearing blue just like Eriol while Eriol on the other hand, also noticed that his date was supposed to wear pink just like Tomoyo "It couldn't be? It must be a coincidence." They thought in unison and began to ponder more until their tummies grumbled in hunger. They sighed then laughed together.

"Shall we go then?" Eriol held his hand to her.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Eat! I bet you're hungry and I think our dates would not come for some reasons." He answered with his hand still inviting her.

"Well I can't wait another hour. I'm so hungry and I doubt that he'll come here after letting me wait for an hour. Grr… That guy's really in trouble when I'll meet him again. If he'll ever come and I'm already out then it's already enough as a payback. Isn't it?" She grinned and took his hand. "I guess that goes on your part too.. Right?"

He chuckled as he pulled her up. "That's so like you Tomoyo-chan. Now if you don't mind, let me escort you to one of my favorite restaurants here."

"It would be my pleasure to be escorted by such a fine lad as you are Sir. Eriol Hiiragizawa." she said and they started to go on their way.

-----

Meanwhile, on MeiChiYam (Meiling, Chiharu and Yamazaki) Team

"How sad that their own dates hadn't come." Chiharu remarked.

"It's better since the two decided to have a date with one another." Meiling slyly grinned.

They watched them closely as the couple entered a fancy restaurant.

"Yamazaki-kun, you should also ask me out to a fancy restaurant like that someday." Chiharu requested with cute puppy eyes that just made Yamazaki just laugh in fear.

"Wow! Eriol does have some class and taste to take Tomoyo-chan in this fancy restaurant. Speaking of restaurant, I'm hungry. Why don't we go in! My treat!" Meiling dragged them in the restaurant.

----

The PEU's on the other hand decided to leave the couple for now as they revise carefully a plan that would really break the bond between the two.

--------------------

Author's Notes: Wow! My brain is really aching after writing this long chapter. Ouch! Anyway, I did enjoy this chapter eventhough I had a headache as a reward. I hope would enjoy this chappie just like I did. Thanks for the reviews my beloved supporters. You've really inspired me a lot. Love you guys and I really mean it. Yeah! As I said I don't like to make people wait coz I really don't like to make a wrong impression and trust me, I have experienced waiting for so long that I got pissed off. I have a short patience to be exact. So thumbs up coz I'll update as fast as I could just for all of you. Now I'm beginning to be a blabber and stuff. Well anyways please continue to support me and my upcoming chapters. I'd really appreciate if more of you would give some reviews. Always remember the unexpected from me and remember to smile and look on the brighter side of every problem you would encounter…

Before anything else, I would like to make things clear:

-On the last chapter, I mentioned MU.. Pepz in our place call it MU when the boy liked the girl and that girl also liked the boy. Hope you did get my point.

-Mike in the story is a gay and the PEU's most especially Sumire calls her Mika coz he really liked to be called that way.

-The three hers is mentioned in the previous chapter: her who taught Eriol the value of women; her who taught him how to make a tune out of a leaf and the her that Tomoyo is better in the field of dancing.

-I'm not really sure with the lyrics of the song that the PEU's sang and obviously Sumire and Mike got most of the best parts. They were really jealous at Tomoyo who is now ex-NERD and currently one of the hot chicks in school.

-Tomoyo and DARK hadn't seen each other even in the pic.

-Since the day Eriol told Tomoyo her rare beauty, she gained confidence and became an ex-NERD but currently one of the pretty girls in school.

-The PEU's doesn't know that they were not the only spies around and that goes too with the MeiChiYam Team

-Things still unrevealed:

PEU's Plan. Just keep in mind that they were spying.

The mysterious DARK and the baffling girl 'the one' Eriol is supposed to meet. I'm pretty sure that you already got an idea of how this story will flow but let me remind you that I still have surprises in my sleeves. I'm still unpredictable and I might change something. Just don't jump into conclusions please.

The pending 3rd favor

Thank you very much for everything. Xiexie… Ja ne!


	15. A Date?

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would really make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET..

**CHAPTER 15: "A Date? "**

In the fancy restaurant, there were many rich people but mostly the young. The fancy restaurant has a big hall for dancing and a big stage for performers. For fun, there are certain days that there are parts of the show where they would pick certain audiences to do some entertainment.

When the couple entered the restaurant, many noticed their presence and they eyed them from top to bottom. Guys were wondering who the pretty yet mysterious lass was since they haven't seen her around in parties for the wealthy while the girls made some giggles as the son of the Count walk with the young lady to their chairs. The restaurant was filled with gossips and their every actions were really observed that Tomoyo wandered what it was all about so she asked him, "Eriol-kun, what are they talking about? Why are they keeping an eye on us?"

Eriol chuckled as he cleaned his glasses and replied, "It's because you're beautiful. The guys are jealous that I can have a date with you."

"A DATE?! Now who ever said that this was a date? I never said that!" she retorted.

He just laughed while Tomoyo pouted. She glanced back at him and noticed how beautiful his azure eyes were and how young he looks without them. She blushed when Eriol became aware that she was staring deeply at him.

After wiping his lenses, he put back his glasses and tilted his head near Tomoyo's. "Why don't you believe me dearest? I do mean what I say."

"We'll I don't really believe you but thanks for taking me here. And this is not a DATE!" she sulked again.

The waiter arrived with the menu card and said, "May I have your orders Count Eriol Hiiragizawa of England and company?" Tomoyo jaw-dropped of what she heard while Eriol just smiled at her. Seeing Tomoyo was speechless, he ordered for both of them then the waiter left.

---On Tomoyo's thoughts---

"Whatta! He never told me that he was rich. A Count? Oh my gosh! This has gotta be a dream or just one of his pranks." Tomoyo thought to herself.

"Wow! He is not just HOT CUTEY HUNKY DOODLE WITH LOOKS AND CHARM but also RICH." Anteros responded.

"Yeah, and he does have a taste for taking our Mistress in this high-class restaurant. I like his style so just forget about that DARKguy who just ditched you." Cupid added.

"So true Mistress. Eriol-sama is cute, handsome, intelligent, gentle, charming, enigmatic, rich and never forget HOT! He is like a perfect guy right before your eyes." Anteros advised.

"I guess you're right. Not to mention his deep azure eyes are really beautiful but why is it full of solitude." Tomoyo continued then sighed.

Their orders had arrived and they began eat their dinner. Tomoyo glanced again at Eriol who was savoring his food then sighed again.

"Doshtano? Is there something wrong Tomoyo-chan? Don't you like the food here? I thought you liked Italian Foods." Eriol inquired.

"Iye! Watashiga Daijoubu. Heki desu. Onegai kinishinaide. (No! I'm fine really. Please don't worry about me.) I really like the food. Wait! How'd you know that Italian Foods are my favorite? You also know that I love Strawberry Shortcake. Were you asking questions about me?" she suspected with a raising brow.

"Alright! I give up. I did ask some questions about you." he answered then leaned back at his chair.

She chuckled "You know you could just ask me directly instead of inquiring it from others. But…" she looked down in her lap then continued, "I still can't believe you're a Count of England. Is that the reason why the people are eyeing us?"

"Yup maybe! You're really not dense compared to the others aren't you?" he glared at her.

"I'm afraid so." She paused then added, "I still can't believe that DARK ditched me." She pouted.

"So true. But don't worry I think he had a good reason for that." He said while at the back of his mind, "Yeah! Thanks buddy for ditching her. Now I can be your replacement. Whatta! Replacement? I'm not his replacement coz first of all, I am her guy. Hahahaah!. Oh no what am I saying!" He slapped his face then Tomoyo glared at her with skepticism. He stopped with a flush on his face that made her giggle. Her giggles also made him laugh with her as the waiter cleaned their table.

Meiling on the other hand was getting impatient because she can't hear or see clearly what the two was doing due to the other customers who were chatting and passing by.

The other two, Chiharu and Yamazaki was in amazement that Meiling can afford to treat them in a place like this. Meiling was getting really irritated that she decided to make an appearance together with Chiharu and Yamazaki right before them.

"Konichiwa! Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun. What a coincidence that you are also here." Meiling greeted with a grin.

"Guzenda ne. And you also brought them. How wonderful! Why don't you join us?" He offered.

"Why thank you Hiiragizawa-kun but if you don't mind, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are also coming since I also asked them out before we spotted you two. What can I say, the more the merrier. If it's okey?" Meiling said.

"I don't really mind. Please join us!" He insisted then they took their seats.

Chiharu was still amused that she was able to enter into this fine restaurant. "Neh Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm really amazed that you can afford to take Tomoyo-chan in this fine restaurant just like Meiling who just treated us. You must be really rich."

"Atarimaida! Don't you know that Eriol here is a son of the Count of England that makes him also a Count." Yamazaki informed.

"Whatta! You're a Count!" Meiling and Chiharu said in unison.

Eriol just grinned at the two young ladies who was jaw dropping in amazement then added, "Meiling-san if I am not mistaken, you are also rich yourself, being one of the main branch families of the Li's who owns a big international corporation"

"Well yeah! But how come I don't know that you're a Count and I don't see you on some of the parties?" Meiling inquired.

"Because he never bothered to attend them but I saw him once on a certain party. Besides Meiling you don't really care about this things just like I do." A familiar voice said right before them.

"Li-kun! Sakura-chan!" Chiharu exclaimed as the two went to their seat.

"Syaoran! Since when did you arrive with Sakura-chan?" Meiling asked.

"Just in time when you said you didn't know that Hiiragizawa here is a Count." Li answered.

"So you knew this all along? And you didn't tell me? Sakura-chan did you happen to know this also?" Meiling queried desperately.

"Yup! Why you never bothered to ask me so I thought you knew." Li replied.

"Well Meiling-chan I don't even know this until I heard it right now." Sakura plainly said.

"Well let's forget about that and order our drinks okey. Waiter!" Eriol suggested to change the topic because he doesn't really like to talk about his wealth.

So they ordered their drinks and started a new conversation while Tomoyo who was silent for a while remembered the familiar voices she heard awhile ago. She asked directly with a suspicion on her face, "Meiling-chan, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun were you spying on us?"

"What are you saying Tomoyo-chan? We will never do it even if we saw you together in the park." Meiling covered her mouth after realizing she just slipped her tongue.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at them who were trembling in fear. "Mah! Tomoyo-chan even if we saw you together in the park, we would never do it because we are busy doing our projects just like what you were doing there." Chiharu covered for Meiling, hoping that Tomoyo would buy their excuse.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo still looking at them with suspicion then added, "Well it's not really a big deal if you were eavesdropping us." Then she leaned back to her chair.

The three sighed in relief and thought in unison, "Damn that Tomoyo-chan for her sharpness. Thank GOD she didn't pushed the subject more or else we're really doomed."

After they're orders have arrived, "CHEERS!" they toasted and began to savor their own beverage.

Eriol sighed and thought, "So much for my lovely time with Tomoyo. And it's so obvious that the three had been spying us." then he drank his cocktail.

Li saw Eriol's disappointed face and apologized "We're really sorry for disturbing your date Hiiragizawa and Daidouji. I didn't know that this would happen."

The two almost chocked upon hearing those words and yelled, "DATE?!" which caught other's attention. The pair blushed and just chuckled, trying to shrug off the idea.

"Please, don't think that way. We are not dating. It just happened that our dates ditched us that's all and I'll never chat with that guy again." Tomoyo whispered and resumed to drinking while in her mind. "Damn! I hate it when people think we're a couple. It's not that I don't like to be her girlfriend but.. Oh man! What am I thinking."

"Say what? You were ditched? How rude!" Sakura became frustrated.

"Well, they might have a good excuse for that after all it turned out that they were having a date before we came into the picture." Meiling slyly grinned.

"I told you we were not…" they replied in unison but were interrupted when lights were focused on them and the people were giving applauses to them. The emcee approached them and told them to present something before the customers. They glanced at their friends who were cheering them.

"Go on Tomoyo-chan! Hiiragizawa-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"We'll be cheering for you." Meiling also cheered with a grin that almost disgust Tomoyo.

"Yeah! Good luck!" the others encouraged in unison.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol then she said, "We're not on DATE!"

"Yeah right! Like define DATE? Isn't it what we were doing right now." Eriol grinned.

"We'll you maybe right that we what we're doing is a DATE but in my vocabulary, I won't consider it as a DATE!" She retorted not minding the costumers looking at them.

Eriol laughed and replied, "Why are you girls so stingy when loved?"

"And why are you boys leaving when loved?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow while tapping her shoes then Eriol began to sing.

_--- Eriol and Tomoyo singing ---_

_Eriol: Oh when girls are loved  
Why do they have to play HARD To GET?  
When they know deep down that they like the guy._

The guys shouted and approved at what Eriol sang.

_Tomoyo: Oh when boys are loved  
Why do they have to find another girl?  
And leave the other when he doesn't like her anymore._

The girls yelled back and agreed to what Tomoyo sang.

_Eriol: We'll I am different baby  
I am a guy with a heart and  
I assure you that I had loved you from the very start._

_Tomoyo: Don't be foolish  
Coz men like you are just good with words  
Words full of lies for your selfish desires._

Two crowds were formed in the dance floor. One for the guys and one for the ladies. Formalities were forgotten and they began to go wild. The guys cheered for Eriol while the ladies cheered for Tomoyo but the two didn't mind because they were enjoying themselves in singing their song that just popped out in their mind.

_Eriol: But what I meant is true baby  
And I'm singing with all my heart and  
I don't care as long as I'll be with you_

_Just give me the cue and I'll be here for you._

_Tomoyo: We'll if what you say is true  
Then I might consider  
But I'll still play HARD To GET  
To know if what you say really meant._

_Eriol: We'll I am yours baby  
And I'll endure your tests  
In the name of LOVE.  
I'll do all the my best._

They danced as they sang their song and their eyes were locked on each other. They didn't mind the noise because all they care for is the moment they had shared now and they hoped if it would last till the end.

_Both: Oh LOVE what a mysterious thing  
What an explainable thing  
No words can describe it  
Can't even escape this feeling  
But I sure do love it  
And I want to keep it._

_Tomoyo: But I hope I won't regret it._

_Eriol: Don't worry I won't let you  
Coz I want you to be happy  
And give you a happy ending._

_Tomoyo: I hope you really would  
Coz I'll open my heart for you my darling  
And give you a shot  
Hope you really LOVE me coz I know I do._

_Both: Oh LOVE what a mysterious thing  
What an explainable thing  
No words can describe it  
Can't even escape this feeling_

_Eriol: But I sure do love it_

_Tomoyo: And I want to keep it._

_Both: And we'll love one another until the end.  
I LOVE YOU!  
I LOVE YOU!  
I LOVE YOU!_

Their bodies were very close as they gasped for air. They could feel one another's breathes cooling their faces. They gazed at to one another and looked deeply into their eyes. Sapphire orbs meet Amethyst ones. Eriol tilted his head near to Tomoyo's, hoping to receive a passionate kiss. Their lips almost met but when they heard the loud crowd giving their warm applauses, they gave a little distance and became red all of a sudden. Their friends were giggling and then made a secret pact that they would help the couple have a happy ending just like in fairytales.

--------------------

Author's Notes: I just changed many things in this chappie and rechecked the grammars and etc which I failed to do so before posting. My sincerest apologies coz yesterday, I ran out of time and yeah our maid just went home. (Damn! I hated what the guy did to her. Taking advantage and so.) I also want to apologize if I'll fail to update sooner coz my dad's laptop went byebye this morning for some reasons and I really want to cry! Wahahah… sniff I'll miss you dear laptop eventhough it's not mine..

Anyways its Labor's Day today in our place (Day for them to relax), I didn't take my break because I don't want to make you wait because I love you all. Hope you liked this chappie. Sorry if the lyrics of the song are awful because I just made that myself. Also forgive me for the wrong spellings of the Japanese words. I'm not really good at spelling as what I've said before. I'd prefer to speak Japanese than write them.. Hehehe. Anyways please read and review again. Thank you very much for everything especially my cousin HAZEL for helping me recheck every chapter... Love yah couz! Love yah everyone! Xiexie and GOD BLESS.. Remember to smile and expect the unexpected from me… Ja ne! Can't wait to update again as long as you'll continue to support me… Hehehe…


	16. Beyond the Borders

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would really make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET..

**CHAPTER 16:"Beyond the Borders"**

On their way home, silence reigned between them as they thought in unison that what if they didn't noticed the cheering crowd. Their lips could have met and that longing kiss could have satisfied their desires. They blushed at the thought then looked away, trying to avoid one another's stares.

"Neh Tomoyo-chan, who is this DARKguy anyway?" Eriol broke the silence.

"I don't really know him but he is not any ordinary guy that I met. So why are you suddenly interested with DARK?" Tomoyo asked

"I am you're ANGEL OF MUSIC and it's my duty to protect you. You said that I could ask informations from you personally." He witted.

"We'll I don't really mind telling you about HIM. There's nothing much to tell about him actually coz he is really enigmatic." She sighed then continued "Why don't you also tell me who is HER and the girl you are supposed to meet then I'll tell you about DARK. Now isn't that fair?"

He chuckled, "I don't really mind Tomoyo-chan but I have to tell you who the two ladies are and you only have to tell me of a certain person named DARK. It's not really fair on my part my dear"

"Well you already asked questions about me from others and you already know many things about me so what is it that you want from me aside from telling you about DARK." she witted then stopped to a bench near by. "Why don't we take a break for awhile. My feet are killing me again from all this walking stuff since morning. If you don't mind?"

"Of course. Why don't we sit and talk this stuff here. Besides, we asked permission from the landlady that we'll arrive late." He replied

"And my Angel of Music is with me so there is no need to be afraid." She gave her a sweet charming smile that made Eriol blush. They took a sit in the bench and watched the stars shinning brightly up above. The place was really silent and there were few people particularly couples on a date, making love in the dark. It was a full moon and the cool breeze was blowing just right to make their hair flow with the wind. Silence was dominant again between the two as they appreciate Mother Nature's beauty in the midst of darkness. Tomoyo was singing a song softly while gazing up above. She then closed her eyes to feel the cool gushing wind that cooled her.

_--- Tomoyo singing---  
_

_When I look into the stars  
I see hope in the dark  
I wonder how I became like this  
Maybe because you were there to seize._

Eriol was studying Tomoyo's exceptional beauty and actions while listening to her melodious tone. He thought something about her:

_---Eriol's thoughts---_

Your long raven locks  
_The way it floats in the air_

_Your smile  
And the way it makes me feel agile_

_Your luscious lips  
And I can't forget those wonderful hips_

_Your eyes are so cute  
I don't think anyone would dispute_

_Your cheerful cheeks  
Make me where I can't even speak_

_Your beauty  
Is truly like no other_

_That's why I want you  
And no other_

He smiled at her who was still concentrating at her piece.

_--- Tomoyo singing---_

_I would like to thank you  
For being there  
To grab and to hold  
Not being told._

_I wish you would know  
How I cherish my days with you  
Eventhough I know that someday you would go  
And I have to let go_

_But as long as I can see the stars up above  
There is still a spark of hope about our LOVE  
I'll await that day to come  
Even if I have to wait for a year and some_

_But for this moment let me thank you  
For being there  
To grab and to hold  
Not being told._

_I wish you would know  
How I cherish my days with you  
Eventhough I know that someday you would go  
And I have to let go._

After she sang, Eriol clapped his hands and she found herself stared by those deep azure eyes with solitude. She blushed at the thought of it and asked him, "So are you ready to spill the beans at me my dearest Angel of Music?"

"Not yet." He grinned as he place his coat to her shoulders to keep her warm. Her face flushed then she looked down at her clasped hands. He smiled and leaned back to the bench while looking at the oversprinkling stars that made all the heavens seem to twinkle with a crystalline delight. He sighed and started to spill the beans, "I bet you still can't believe that I'm a Count in England. Well I won't force you to believe me but please hear me out."

She moved closer to him and leaned her head to his broad shoulders. "I'm listening." was all she could say as she tried her best to hear every single word he would spill.

He glanced down at her then said, "As a Count in England, I have a big responsibility to carry out the riches in our family especially that I'm the only son of the four siblings." He paused for awhile trying to catch his breath and continued, "The her that taught me a lot of things is my fiancée."

Her heart was shattered into pieces upon hearing the word "my fiancée." She took off her head from his shoulder and her hands were trembling and her eyes became abit watery. She thought, "Damn! Why am I feeling like this? Remember you already have DARK! He is just a friend. I hope he doesn't sense me in this condition." She looked at him straight clutching her fist to stop her unwanted sudden reactions. "Then?" was the only word she could utter.

He closed his eyes, trying to be strong as he recalls his past. He answered in a low and serious tone "She is my fiancée at the same time bestfriend before. Her name is Mizuki, Kaho the successor of the Mizuki Corporation in England. She is twice my age but still looked very young just like us. Our parents had arranged our marriage to maintain our riches. I didn't consent to this but as time passed by when we were together, I began to recognize her as girl in blooming. I fell for her and I thought she also did but she cheated on me secretly. On that fated day when I learned she was cheating, I chatted a girl who had mesmerized me a lot and gave me spark of hope about LOVE. I fled to Japan to find her and hopefully forget Kaho. My feelings for Kaho had already drifted away because of that mysterious girl who was a year younger than me. Although she was younger, I was really amazed of her wits just like yours but I haven't seen her nor in pictures. But I bet she is pretty like you. Somehow, I can feel that she is beside me. I don't know why. But I like the feeling that she is somehow near by."

Tomoyo swallowed a lump in her throat and asked, "Does your family know that Kaho had been cheating you? And if you don't mind, may I know the name of the girl that chatted you?"

"I kept it as a secret until now. Kaho doesn't know that I know it and neither my family. You're the only one that knew about this since I trust you." He paused and looked deeply in her amethyst orbs, "Do you know that I TRUST YOU is a better compliment than I LOVE YOU because you can always love the person that you trust the most but you cannot always trust the person you love."

She bit her lower lip trying to be strong and said, "You are full of wits as usual Eriol just like DARK who had captivated my heart that was once a stone and as cold as ice when it comes to LOVE. I never appreciated the opposite sex until I found him and you who taught me I was wrong with some of my philosophies. I maybe smart as what the others said but I am dense when it comes to LOVE." She sighed and looked far beyond Eriol and inquired again, "So what's the name of the chatter girl?"

He replied, "I don't know her real name since I was too dumb to play mysterious just like her that we didn't bother to ask for our real identities. But I know that she hides her enigmatic aura with the name _melancholysiren."_

Hearing the name "melancholysiren," her eyes widened in shock and her heart pounded like crazy. The word struck her heart and shattered it into pieces. Her hands trembled more she felt unease and all of a sudden she felt uncomfortable being with him. She stood up and said, "Neh, Can we go home. It's getting to late and I'm feeling sleepy." Without any question he stood and walked with her to their humble abode.

-----

When they arrived home, Eriol heard her sob alittle and asked, "Are you.." but before he could finish his question, she ran immediately to her room and slammed it with all her might. She locked the door and continued her sobbing in the room. She trembled and fell in her knees as she cried until all her tears were gone but to her dismay, her tears would just fall like a never-ending waterfall.

"Why?! Why?! Why do I have to feel this way!" She weep out loud. She cursed the grounds that why does she have to feel like this. She should be glad that she knew that Hiiragizawa, Eriol, her one and only Angel of Music is DARK himself but she still couldn't believe what she just heard and she denied the truth that he was and the only _darkcresentmage_ who had captivated her cold and stoned heart. How small can the world get that they have to be the same person. She cried more as she climbed to her bed to calm herself. She murmured, "Why do I feel betrayed?! Why do I feel like the world is so cruel and fool of lies that they have to be the same person." She looked at her window and saw a star still shinning so brightly and then she began to sang.

_---Tomoyo singing---_

_When I look into the stars  
I see hope in the dark  
I wonder how I became like this  
Maybe because you were there to seize._

_How foolish my thoughts are  
About you and the feeling called LOVE  
Since when did I became dense all of the sudden  
That the word itself is full of lies._

_I know he would leave  
And I have to let go  
I don't belong in his world  
And he doesn't belong to mine_

_But as long as the stars are shinning brightly up above  
I know that there is hope  
For me and for him  
And the feeling called LOVE_

My heart have been shattered  
Don't know when it will return  
But as long as the stars are shinning brightly up above  
There is still hope.

Before she fell into deep slumber and not minding that she still hadn't change into her nightgown, she uttered, "He is a Count and I am just a commoner. We can't be together and that goes to DARK also."

----------

Meanwhile, Eriol was in his room pondering on the events that happened today. He was lying in his bed and said to himself, "You Baka! You shouldn't have told her that. Now you broke her heart and maybe she would try to avoid you already." He sighed then went to his laptop. He left an offline message to _melancholysiren_ saying.

_---CHAT---_

_darkcresentmage: Why did you not came to our meeting place? I have waited an hour and you didn't come. I awaited for this day of our meeting that I flew from England all the way to Japan and you didn't come. I was truly disappointed of you but I know that you have a good reason that I'm sure that is understandable. But…_

He stopped for a moment and a picture of Tomoyo who was sobbing came into his mind. He was deeply hurt of her reaction and regretted his past action for revealing his true identity. He muttered, "So much for a long wonderful day Tomoyo that ended in a tragic ending. And I thought to myself once that I'll help you find a happy ending with your Prince." He sighed again and continued to type.

_darkcresentmage: I'm sure that you would despise and spit on my cursed grounds that I had hurt someone very dear to me._

Then he whispered, "If only you had came then maybe this unexpectedly inevitable thing couldn't have happened. Damn! Why does it have to end in this way?! Why?!" He paused as he pictures her crying image. He groaned. "What a bad image you've got Eriol. You have made her cry not just once but twice. Those purest and most sincere tears that I have seen is making me feel softer but I just don't want to see those beautiful amethyst eyes with tears. It's just too beautiful still sincere and too innocent. I guess she doesn't deserve a guy like me who is too dense and insensitive."

He turned off his laptop and climbed back to his bed to see the stars beyond his windows. He looked at it for a couple of minutes and a flashback of the trembling Tomoyo who was trying to stop her tears from falling and tried to be strong before him, haunted him. "You already saw her reaction dimwit! She was trembling yet you continued to hurt her by telling her everything! How stupid can you get huh?!" He talked to himself then looked back to the twinkling stars. He sighed again and began to sing.

_---Eriol singing---_

_When I look into the stars  
I see hope in the dark  
I wonder how I became like this  
Maybe because you were there to seize._

_How foolish my thoughts are  
About you and the feeling called LOVE  
Since when did I became dense all of the sudden  
That the word itself had cursed my grounds._

_I know she would leave  
And I have to let go  
I don't belong in her world  
And she doesn't belong to mine_

_But I don't care for as long as the stars are shinning brightly up above  
I know that there is hope  
For me and for you  
And the feeling called LOVE_

My heart have been shattered  
Don't know when it will return  
But as long as the stars are shinning brightly up above  
There is still hope.

"Yes, there is still hope." He uttered before falling into deep slumber full of regrets, sadness and solitude.

--------------------

Author's Notes: I know that this sad chappie is all of a sudden that I almost cried.. sobs

I don't know why this thing popped into my mind. I planned this chappie to be happy since I don't really like sad events but Why! WHY! WHY did this turned out to be like this.. Huuhuhu… Even I couldn't predict my unpredicted thoughts coz once I think of them I immediately encode it. Well I kind'a like the way I wrote it since I cried you know! Hhuhuh.. Anyways I hope you liked this chappie eventhough it's kin'da sad. Now that I have revealed their identity, are you happy now? How I hate to admit it but I'm becoming really emotional. I swear that maybe I could win an OSCAR due to my cries here.. Huhuh.. I'm so over reacting..

The songs involved in this Chapter are all composed by me again! Woot! I'm ready to become a composer! Yeah! Hehehe.. I hope you liked it coz it just pooped out from nowhere and I just let my hands and mind do the work and not really minding what surrounded me.. Hehehe.. I think I'll try my best to compose my own songs in this story starting now. I didn't promise. I'll just try okay..

Anyways thanks again for supporting me and my chapters.. I will update as fast as I could.. I know some of you are already awaiting the plan the PEU's have in mind. Well you just have to find it yourself as you keep up with my chapters.. Thanks everyone for inspiring me! LOVE YAH ALL.. TAKE CARE AND GOD BLESS.. Remember to expect the unexpected from me. Xiexie.. Ja ne!


	17. Unsolved Case

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**

_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would really make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET..

**CHAPTER 17:"Unsolved Case"**

It was a rainy morning, the clouds were grey and the wind was making the trees dance. There were no birds chirping only the loud gushing wind. Eriol finally woke up from his deep slumber. He took a bath and got dress. While he was fixing himself, he remembered the events that happened last night. He looked at his image in the mirror and stayed there for awhile. He thought to himself:

_---Eriol's thoughts---_

_What have I done to deserve this?  
I have hurt a beautiful damsel_  
And I did nothing  
_For I was afraid of her condition  
Her fragile condition  
That could break anytime if a force is applied._

_How I wish I could have done something  
To correct my mistakes  
And make her smile once again  
Those eyes are too beautiful  
To be stained by such tears  
Because of me and my wrong doing_

He sighed then looked outside the window and murmured. "She cried because of me." He went out of his room for his morning routine. He went downstairs and saw Tomoyo who was unusually earlier than him.

"Ohio! Tomoyo-chan." He greeted and hoped that she was feeling better from the events last night.

"Ohio! Eriol-kun" She greeted back with a smile as if nothing had happened. "Sa, breakfast is already ready. If you're done with your morning routine then why don't you join us ne.."

"Hai!" He replied as he returned Tomoyo's smile with his own. "Okashine. (How weird) It's like she wasn't bothered at all."

A week had pass and everything seems to go right except for the sudden distance of Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship, which the PEU's considered as a victory that Eriol had finally ditched Tomoyo. But the reality is Tomoyo is the one who is trying to avoid Eriol. Meiling and the others particularly Sakura and Syaoran who are wishing that Tomoyo would open her stone cold heart to have a happy ending, have been really worried of this situation that they were planning something for the pair.

---

During LUNCH time, the girls went to talk with Tomoyo who was definitely faking the entire week.

"Neh! Tomoyo-chan, Are you really okey?" Sakura asked.

"Hai! I've been very okey." Tomoyo replied but in her mind, "You've got to be kidding me! I have been tortured for a week and do you think I'm okey?! Heck no!"

Meiling blocked her way by going in front of her with arms sideward and said, "Tomoyo-chan! You're such a bad liar! We know you since elementary and that smile your wearing is pathetic. It makes me want to puke!"

"Meiling-chan! How rude!" Rika exclaimed.

"Daijoubu mina (everybody) I guess what Meiling said is true. I really made you worry huh?"

"Of course we are!!" Chiharu exclaimed, "We are very worried about you Tomoyo-chan."

"Yeah Tomoyo-chan. What's wrong? You're not the usual Tomoyo-chan these days. Not to mention Hiiragizawa-kun." Naoko agreed.

Tomoyo sighed then said, "I guess I need to tell you everything for making you worry. Hontoni Arigatou mina."

"What are friends for Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied

"We are always here for you girlfriend." Meiling added.

"No matter what the circumstances are" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko continued in unison which made the group laugh. Meanwhile a PEU girl was nearby and was wondering if she could eavesdrop alittle.

"So Tomoyo-chan, Spill the beans already. I can't wait for another second." Meiling insisted.

"You haven't change quite bit Meiling-chan since elementary. Persistent as usual." Sakura teased then the girls laugh.

Tomoyo smiled at Meiling who was sulking then she started to give them the entire info when they reached a bench nearby without knowing that there was an eavesdropper.

-----

Eriol on the other hand was having a talk with Syaoran and Yamazaki who was listening tentatively with an unknown PEU girl who was also trying to get some information.

"How stupid can you get Hiiragizawa! You shouldn't have told her that." Li cried out.

"Yeah I know." Eriol sighed.

"So what are you planning? You can't just leave these things unsolved." Yamazaki inquired.

"I don't really know." Eriol looked down as he walked with them.

"Why don't you talk things out? You know, to make things clear between you two. I really miss the cutest pair in school. Well that's next to me with Sakura." Li teased.

"And me with Chiharu!" Yamazaki said gleefully then the two guys laugh.

"How I wish it's that easy." Eriol sighed again.

Li blocked his way with his eyes lock on Eriol's face. "Hiiragizawa, who do you really love?"

The group was quiet for awhile then Eriol spoke, "I'm still confused with myself either. But there is something that bothered me. I mean, when I'm with Tomoyo-chan it's like _melancholysiren_ is nearby."

"And what makes you feel that way? It's not like they're the same person. Isn't it?" Yamazaki wondered.

"I can feel their aura. Well it can't be that they're the same. After all the world is big." Eriol replied.

"And how long are you going to be a jerk by not making things clear with her? Don't you like Tomoyo-chan?" Li inquired.

Eriol blushed at the thought.

"You're blushing! Ayee! So does that mean YES?" Yamazaki teased.

Eriol tried to shrug it off and replied, "Well I can't just sit around. Of course I like her!"

"YOU LIKE HER!" the two teased in unison with sparkling eyes.

Eriol became redder and said, "Well I like her as a friend and I can't just let our relationship ruin like this. I have to have a word with her. Besides, if we'll have a deeper relationship, I think it's impossible because we have different worlds." He moaned again..

"Is that you're reason why?! Do you really care about these worlds?! I can't believe you!" Li yelled.

"Of course I'm not! I just thought that maybe that's the reason why she is avoiding me." Eriol replied.

Yamazaki patted Eriol's shoulder "Then go for it! Why are you afraid to love a commoner?"

"I don't know. I don't even understand myself lately. Without her by my side, my days were empty and I don't want it to remain like this. I have to do something." Eriol said.

---

While on Tomoyo and the girls…

"HE IS WHAT?! I can't believe it!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Neither can I." Naoko agreed.

"Well Tomoyo-chan, why do you feel horrible about it. After all Hiiragizawa-kun is nice just like the DARKguy you mentioned. You should be happy that you loved the same person." Rika added.

"It's not like that. It's really hard on my part especially that we live on the same roof and…" Tomoyo replied.

"And you don't want to admit that you also like Hiiragizawa-kun. You're words doesn't jive with what I could see in your eyes Tomoyo-chan. You're blinding yourself with this DARKguy before Hiiragizawa came into the picture. Why don't you admit that even if this DARKguy is Hiiragizawa himself, you love Hiiragizawa." Meiling interrupted.

Sakura went closer to Tomoyo and put a hand on her shoulder. "You just need some time to think about it Tomoyo-chan. I also experienced that with Syaoran but on your case you're trying to avoid him instead of facing him. Do you know that you're also torturing him."

Tomoyo felt bad about it and looked down. "I didn't know that I'm also hurting him but I think this is for the best. I mean we can't be together because he is a Count and I'm just a commoner." She sighed.

"So he doesn't know about this huh? That you're his dear _melancholysiren_. The one and only girl who was there after he was cheated."Meiling said that made the PEU eavesdropper widen her eyes in shock.

"Well I've been keeping this secret so I hope that you could also keep it for me." Tomoyo replied.

Meiling looked up at the sky and asked, "So what are your plans? Aren't you going to tell him?"

There was an abundant silence in the group until Tomoyo broke it. "I'll tell him when the right time comes. For the meantime, I will try to conceal it."

---

After eavesdropping the two groups, they immediately told the PEU's about it.

"So are you saying that _melancholysiren_ and Tomoyo are the same and Eriol-sama doesn't know this?!" Mike shouted.

"If that's the case then our plan will really be smooth with this added information. How I love this luck going around us." Sumire supposed.

"Laila! Did you already have a word with the Professor about our deal?" Mike asked

"Yes! Actually he is on his way already and he is willing to help of course with a reasonable price." Laila one of the trusted leaders of PEU answered.

"GOOD! Tell him that money is not a problem and there will be a slight changes with the plan." Sumire ordered.

"Oooh.. I like that deadly tone of yours girlfriend." Mike complimented.

"Well Mika dear, the goddess of Victory is in our side. Oh did I forget to mention that I am the Goddess of Victory herself. How lovely it is to break the pair and Eriol-sama will finally be ours." Sumire laughed together with the others who were happy like crazy.

---

Dismissal came and the gang held a private meeting at the Li's compound without Tomoyo and Eriol knowing about this secret gathering.

Meiling slammed the table and said frustratingly, "I can't believe how dense this two are. They maybe smart in class but in LOVE! Whatta!"

"Meiling calm yourself." Rika tried to tranquil Meiling.

"So guys are you all ready to play match-maker?" Sakura asked.

"MATCH-MAKER?!" the group asked in unison.

"Remember that Tomoyo played the very vital role in helping us with our relationships. She has been there for us and has been helping us with many things like with the advises and stuff. She is too pre-occupied with those that she is just contented to watch us have a happy ending." Sakura witted.

"So are you saying that it's our time to repay her by helping her get a happy ending?" Li asked.

"Exactly! I bet Meiling has something in mind already. Right?" Sakura replied then the group looked at Meiling who was now is a calm composure.

"Yes! If playing the match-maker is what we'll do then you have to hear out my brilliant ideas. Of course I learned these things from Tomoyo-chan especially the time when Syoaran and Sakura are still dense." Meiling said which made Sakura and Li flushed.

"So what's this magnificent plan you're saying?" Naoko inquired then the group gathered around Meiling who was explaining her outstanding plan.

After an hour of planning and debating, the group finally understood their own tasks and they swore that they would help them, whatever the cost is. After the meeting they dismissed themselves and decided that nothing about their sudden secret gathering should be spilled at the two.

---

Tomoyo was in her room, combing her raven locks with a mirror infront reflecting her image. She pondered about Eriol then sighed.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is tortured by keeping this secret. I think you should know… when the right time comes." she said to herself.

"I don't know what I'm doing already. GOD please help me." She prayed.

"I guess what Meiling said is right. I am afraid to love Eriol and was blinded about DARK." She added.

She then looked at the stars that are still shinning brightly in the dark clouds.

"I hope you are also watching the stars DARK. I mean Eriol." she whispered in the wind.

---

Eriol was lying in the bed and was in deep thoughts.

_---Eriol's thoughts---_

_Here I lay thinking of you  
Making my heart beat  
My palms sweat  
My face blush  
_

_You are more than I ever hoped for  
Your voice  
Your humor  
Your sexy body_

_The scent of a cherry  
The voice of a goddess  
The mind of a genius  
and skin of a child_

_You make me laugh  
You make me smile  
For you will do everything  
Just to make you mine._

"I bet you really hate me for being dense. Well I can't blame you coz I'm really dense in subject called LOVE. Is it because I'm a Count that you're avoiding me or is it another thing that I don't know…" He murmured.

He look up in the ceiling then closed his eyes.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing to me. This feeling that you're giving me just like that with _melancholysiren_ or maybe even more I don't understand. I guess I am in love with you Tomoyo." He said to himself.

He looked beyond the windows to see the stars and whispered in the wind..

"I hope you're watching this my beloved Tomoyo"

----

Silence was abundant in their own rooms for awhile then they said in unison in their separate rooms:

"As long as the stars are shinning brightly up above there is still hope for you and me.."

"Eriol.." Tomoyo added.

"Tomoyo.." Eriol also added

------------------

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if this chappie was delayed because I was really having a hard time expressing my thoughts nowadays. My sincerest apologies. I guess my recent two chapters are not clearly stated but I'll make things clear during the upcoming chapters.. I'm really sorry.

SanzoGirl: Lolz.. I really laughed at you're review. You've inspired me to get going. Thank you so much. I really like your latest review.. Hehehe… I'm really touched that you cried at 16th chappie like I did. I was so sad about it also.

Sakura Panda63: Thanks for the compliment. Actually I have been composing songs lately. I'm really sorry if the last chappie was not really clear coz I'm really having a hard time expressing my thoughts.

To all THANK YOU VERY MUCH! LOVE YAH! Please read and review. I'll update very fast if there will be many reviewers.. Hehehe.. But even if there are just alittle I'll still update. As I said I don't really like to make people wait. I'll try to make my chapters clearer.. Hope you'll still support me and my upcoming chapters.

So what is really the plan of PEU's? What does the professor have to do with this? What about Meiling and the gang's MATCH-MAKER plan? You'll know during the upcoming chapters.Remember to smile always and expect the unexpected things from me. Xiexie! Wo ai ni! Ja na!

PLEASE REVIEW COZ I REALLY NEED IT ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I'M IN THE STATE OF IMBROGLIO… Huhuhu… Thanks in advance..


	18. Reunited

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would really make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET..

**CHAPTER 18:"Reunited"**

Another day for a beautiful sunrise and Tomoyo was early this wonderful morning. After taking a shower and getting dress, she decided to turn on the PC that had been asleep for a week. She checked for some offline messages, hoping that DARK who is also Eriol didn't leave any but to her dismay, there were many of them.

_---CHAT---_

_darkcresentmage: Why did you not came to our meeting place? I have waited an hour and you didn't come. I awaited for this day of our meeting that I flew from England all the way to Japan and you didn't come. I was truly disappointed of you but I know that you have a good reason that I'm sure that is understandable. But…_

_darkcresentmage: I'm sure that you would despise and spit on my cursed grounds that I had hurt someone very dear to me._

After reading the offline message sent by DARK on the night of that unexpected event, she remembered Eriol's smile, beautiful azure eyes and the way they had spend their days together. She missed them so much and is dying to see them once more. An unnoticed tear dropped in her delicate face when she also remembered the words uttered by Sakura about the torture they are experiencing of having this unwanted sudden distance for a week and for not being true to themselves. She sighed and murmured, "We are of different worlds but as long as the stars are shinning up above, there is still hope for you and me." After seeing that there are still a couple of messages from DARK, she decided to ignore them before she gets emotional but there was a sudden force inside her that was wanting to read the last message. She opened it:

_---CHAT---_

_darkcresentmage: Everyday is a gift that's why it is called 'PRESENT'  
Start your day with a smile, forget all your past troubles and be yourself.  
Make the best out of everything because everyday is your day.  
It is your 'PRESENT' from GOD._

She smiled at this message and replied:

_---CHAT---_

_melancholysiren: My days on Earth are short and the world is too big for two people to meet but it might be destiny that I had met someone like you who had brighten my sunshine daily which is my PRESENT. You have also been a gift from GOD and I thank you for playing a vital role in my LIFE._

"My ANGEL OF MUSIC" she said to herself then turned off her PC.

She was about to go down to help her aunt for breakfast but when she noticed the blue sky at the balcony, she stopped and decided to get some fresh air at the terrace. She closed her eyes and was savoring the fresh air around her. She whispered, "What a beautiful day for another adventure. The clouds are fluffy but beyond it is the sun the shines so brightly." Her raven locks were flowing freely in the air as she sang a song that was playing in her head.

_---Tomoyo singing--- _

_Beyond the clouds  
Is the sun that shines  
Beyond each dream  
Is hope it seems  
My fantasies  
Are slowly coming true  
With you with me  
And me with you._

_In my heart  
Is the art of LOVE  
All I hope  
Is for us to oath  
That both of us  
Will LOVE forever more.  
If only you knew  
How I LOVE you too  
_

_I LOVE you  
But do you LOVE me too.  
I 'm afraid  
That you'll reject me too._

The birds flew near to her and they sang the song with the raven-haired lass. Eriol was standing nearby and was listening to the song that had been calling him. He noticed how beautiful is the portrayed scene in the balcony with Tomoyo as the siren and the birds that sang with her melody. She didn't felt his presence for she was too focused on her song with eyes closed and hands clasped in her breast.

_---Tomoyo singing--- _

_In my heart  
Is the art of LOVE  
All I hope  
Is for us to oath  
That both of us  
Will LOVE forever more.  
If only you knew  
How I LOVE you too_

_I LOVE you  
And that is true…  
Please believe  
Coz I'm saying the truth.._

_In my heart  
Is the art of LOVE  
All I hope  
Is for us to oath  
That both of us  
Will LOVE forever more.  
If only you knew  
How I LOVE you too  
If only you knew  
How I LOVE YOU too…_

After the song, she heard a clap. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar image standing near. "That was wonderful Tomoyo-chan." He complimented with a smile.

"Arigatou Eriol-kun." She said then she bowed and gave a smile at the young lad.

"Oh! Is my favorite couple back to normal?" A familiar voice teased.

"Oba-chan! Since when did you come all of a sudden!?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just in time to see a cute moment.. Hoh! Hoh! Hoh!" She teased again and laughed with her hand on her mouth. "As usual my dear niece, you have a very beautiful voice but why with a melancholy tone? Oh well, breakfast is ready. Why don't we eat!!" She suggested then two went down with the old lady who was still teasing them. They ate breakfast together and after that:

"Neh Eriol-kun, if you don't mind, I want to finish our Investigatory Project today before sunset because I'll have to study for our tests tomorrow." Tomoyo asked.

"I don't mind at all. I was about to ask you that but you made the first move." Eriol replied.

"Well then let's go to the lab today. I asked sensei's permission and he said it was really okey." She suggested.

So they went to the lab and found that their teacher is in his desk asleep. They made an intuition that he fell asleep after finishing some grade computations and doing some paper works. They tried to wake him so that he could go home and have some rest but he was still in deep slumber but when Tomoyo accidentally fell her pen, the teacher woke up.

"Oh it's you two. Hiiragizawa and Daidouji what are you doing here?" He asked with his eyes still half opened.

The two giggled and greeted him in unison, "Ohio sensei!"

"We are here to make our Investigatory Project remember?" Eriol reminded.

"And I had asked your permission yesterday during LUNCH time at 12:39:25 to be more precise." Tomoyo added.

"Eh, you also counted the seconds? I'm impressed. Well I did remember it and I don't mind at all." The professor replied as he was trying to stand and gain his composure.

"Are you sure you're ok sensei? You seem to be really tired after that tiresome work. Why don't you straight home and let us take care of the lab. We'll even clean it before we leave." Eriol suggested.

"Well if you insist, I'd really want to go home. I'm so tired. Anyways I'll leave the rest to you." He patted Eriol's shoulder then winked at him.

Tomoyo didn't understand what the wink means but she didn't mind instead, she thanked the sensei for his kindness especially during the time when the PEU's made fun of her on Homeroom time.

The professor smiled and told her that it's alright because the PEU's are really a pain in the neck. He doesn't really like that group. Before he went out, he teased, "I'm glad that you had worked things out. Hope you'll do you're best in the upcoming contests. I know that you two will perfectly do well. I'm proud that I have a students whom I considered as a perfect couple. Bye! Keep it up!"

The two blushed and was suddenly feeling strange that only the two of them are in the big room.

"What the heck! I should've asked sensei to stay. I can't believe that.." She thought

"In this room a man and a woman working together. Now isn't it fun." Eriol interrupted with a sly grin in his face.

Tomoyo was shocked that Eriol had perfectly read her mind so she asked with stammers, "How.. How.. I mean.. Did you just read my mind?"

He faced Tomoyo and placed both his hands on her shoulders. Tomoyo shivered and her face flushed. She can feel his breath tickling her. He whispered into her eyes, "I can't read minds but I can see it in your eyes. Daijoubu! I will not harm you." He let go of his hands and added, "So let's get started already. I know you want to finish this before sunset." He went to a table nearby and started to get things ready.

_---Tomoyo's thoughts---_

_Tomoyo on the other hand was relieved about what Eriol said. She thought, "Oh man! Why does he have to do this to me? I hope I he didn't notice me blushing." Her eyes widened, "Whatta! I didn't blush why would I blush. After all I still haven't forget that event. My heart is already cold. Besides he is engaged."_

"_What insanity are you saying?! You know that Eriol likes you." Cupid rebuked_

"_Yeah right! He likes you as melancholysiren not Tomoyo as in YOU." Anteros added._

"They're still the same. Have you forgotten that siren and our mistress are one person." Cupid corrected "Neh, only you and him are in this room. I can't wait for something fun to happen."

"_Well yeah me neither. Can't wait for the next episode. Oh I have a song for this event." Anteros said._

"_Ah! You mean.." Cupid continued and then they sang:  
_

_---Cupid and Anteros singing---_

_Reunited, and it feels so good  
Reunited, 'cause we understood  
There's one perfect fit  
And, sugar, this one is it  
We both are so excited  
'Cause we're reunited  
Hey, hey_

"_Are you even helping me!" Tomoyo told her conscience.._

"_Gomen!" they said in unison_

"_But I still can't forgive him for hurting our Mistress." Anteros announced._

"_Well you can't blame him because he doesn't know that she is also melancholysiren and like our mistress he is also hurt for he is engaged with the woman who cheated him and most of all for having a sudden distance with our mistress." Cupid replied._

"_Cupid's right. I'm hurt that I have loved the same person who is already engaged with someone. We have different worlds and I have to stop this feeling of falling for him because in the end, I'll just go heartbroken and my heart will forever be cold as ice." _

_Tomoyo supposed._

"_But can you stop this feeling?" Cupid asked with piety._

_Tomoyo sighed and looked at Eriol who was scribbling at the same time mixing some chemicals. "I don't know.. But I'll try for my sake and for his.."_

"_But… Well as you wish my mistress." Anteros replied._

"So how's it going?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Very well I guess. I'm impressed that this school has everything we need for this project." Eriol answered.

"I think there is a book in the shelf about our investigatory project. I want to gather more data and I think that book would be a great help." She ran towards the shelf and looked for the book that was at the topmost shelf. "I guess I'll be needing a ladder." She said to herself.

Meanwhile Eriol was staring at her. He noticed that she still hadn't changed. She is still energetic when it comes to acquiring knowledge.

She was already in the ladder to reach for the book but to her disappointment, it was still too high for her to reach. Eriol went closer and ask, "Can I help you?"

"Well you could hold the ladder for me." She replied.

When he got closer, he just noticed that Tomoyo was wearing a mini-skirt. He blushed when he saw how beautiful and how flawless Tomoyo's legs are and when he was about to look up two forces made him stop.

"What are you doing! You should be ashamed of yourself!" A certain good force said.

"_No worries. She doesn't know. A little peek is not really bad." A bad force tempted._

The two forces were fighting while Eriol was shaking at the same time blushing on what to do. "Well it's certainly not gentlemanly of me to peek but it's not that bad to peek… What should I do! Certainly I'm a man and she is a woman. I have ranging hormones! Oh man why do I have to be in this situation. If I'll leave then she might fall but if I'll just be here and hold the ladder for her, I'm tempted to look up."

"_Those legs are beautiful and I wonder what is at the top." The bad force tempted again._

"_Just close your eyes and don't listen to this DAMN BASTARD! Opps! Sorry my bad." The good force stopped him._

"_A little peek is not really bad. Common! Go for it! Indulge!" (Bad force)_

"_Young man! Don't listen to his PERVERT CRAP!" (Good force)_

"_Common dude! You know you want it!" (Bad force)_

"_No you don't!" (Good force)_

"_Yes you do!" (Bad force)_

"_No you don't!" (Good force)_

"_Yes!" (Bad force)_

"_No!" (Good force)_

"_Yes!" (Bad force)_

"_Yes" (Good force)_

"You thought I'd fell for it! No!" (Bad force)

"Hahaha! You fell for it!" (Good force)

Eriol didn't really mind the forces because he is too confused on what to do. He was about to give in to the temptation of peeking but..

"I got it!" Tomoyo shouted in victory but "Ahhh!" she lost her balance and fell from the ladder.

Eriol readied himself to catch her. Tomoyo closed her eyes and when she opened it, she was already in Eriol's arms with his eyes on her amethyst ones. She was blushing at the same time still afraid of the sudden fall she had awhile ago. Tears of fear that she almost hurt herself at the same time tears of joy that she was saved by her ANGEL of MUSIC, suddenly dropped in her face. She began to cry and embraced Eriol all of a sudden.

"Arigatou! Watashi ga ANGEL OF MUSIC (Thank you! My ANGEL of MUSIC)" She said.

Eriol was still carrying her and smiled while brushing her raven locks. "Daijoubu! I'm here. It's alright." He hushed then closed his eyes. The two of them were savoring every second of moment that they were this close again.

---Their thoughts---

"I know that this moment might not happen again but…" (Tomoyo)

"I may not have any chance to be like this with you but." (Eriol)

"But please let me be with you for now…" (Both)

"I thought that I could stop myself from loving you but I was wrong. How I wish I could tell you the truth." (Tomoyo)

"Now I've decided that all I want is you. I've got all I've waited for and I could not ask for more." (Eriol)

Suddenly, the chemicals were boiling that made them woke up from reality. The two blushed again and then Eriol asked, "Did you get the book?"

"Of course! If I didn't then that fall would be useless." She replied merrily

"Well then let's get started." He suggested.

"But you have to let me down first" She added.

"I guess you're right! Hahaha!" He repliedthen he laughed to shrug the idea of blushing.

He put her down then resumed in making their project. He stared at her who was very busy mixing some of the chemicals at the same time referring to the book and then asked, "Neh! Have you heard about the science of FALLING IN LOVE?"

"Science of falling in LOVE? I'm afraid I don't know about it." She replied

"Well there ware findings that the brain is secreting a certain a chemical responsible for us to fall in LOVE but it really doesn't last long so.." he witted

"In order to have a stable relationship, hardwork and being fateful is needed. Right?" she cut in..

"Well yeah. I thought you don't know this kind of stuff?" he suspected.

"I don't but I just happened to guess that." she responded.

"You certainly haven't changed, Tomoyo-chan. Witty as usual." He complimented

"And so are you, Eriol-kun." She admired also.

Then they went back to their project. After a whole day of completing the project, they finally finished it. They cleaned the lab as promised and then they went together in going back to the apartment.

--------------------

Author's Notes: So how'd you like this Chappie! Thanks for the reviews… Oh yeah! I made the song Tomoyo sang. I hope you liked it. And the song that Cupid and Anteros sang is REUNITED. I forgot who sang it. So sorry. And Don't I'll update as fast as I could coz I don't want all of you to wait. I just hate it!

I couldn't believe that I spend most of my time this day to make this long chappie.. Anyway I'm really tired so I'll stop the blabbering for now. Please keep on supporting me and my upcoming chapters. Expect the unexpected from me and always smile. Ja ne! Xiexie.. Wo ai ni!


	19. Jealous Part One

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 19: "Jealous (Part One)"**

After the day when they made their Investigatory Project, everything seems to be fine and their relationship was back to normal but during this Monday morning, the PEU's decided to commence their plan. As usual, Eriol and Tomoyo are together in going to school. When they reached the hall, Sumire was there, alone as planned but the two didn't seem to mind as they continued talking to one another then suddenly:

"Ohio Eriol-sama!" Sumire greeted.

Eriol and Tomoyo turned their backs in unison. Eriol being polite as usual greeted back, "Ohio Yamamoto-san! Haiai desu ne. (Good morning Ms. Yamamoto. You're early today.)" while Tomoyo just gave a slight bow to her.

Sumire didn't acknowledge Tomoyo's presence instead she went closer to Eriol then held his hand. Eriol was startled of her abrupt actions. He put a questioning face and asked with a polite tune, "What insanity are you doing Yamamoto-san? And please don't call me Eriol-sama."

"Mah Eriol-sama, can't I at least speak to my _darkcresent mag_e?" she grinned then glanced with a winner look at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's eyes widened while Eriol was really confused and then he inquired, "What do you mean Yamamoto-san?"

"Well if you'll give me a sec, I might spill the beans at you. I'm sure Daidouji won't mind. Neh?" she replied.

"Whatta! How did she know that he is DARK? I'm sure that the girls would never tell anyone. But How did she know? Wait is she…" Tomoyo thought. She was still in deep thoughts that's why she was not able to answer Sumire's question.

Sumire tried to drag Eriol away from her but Eriol didn't move at all when suddenly she said, "Don't you want to know about your beloved _melancholysiren_?"

Tomoyo glanced at her who was impishly smiling. She thought, "How did she know about this?"

"Alright Yamamoto-san, tell me how'd you know these things? About me as _darkcresent mage_ and _melancholysiren_?" He inquired and pulled his hands away from her.

"Mah, don't be like that. After all I am the one and only _melancholysiren_." She plainly replied.

"How?! Why this bitch! I am melancholysiren." Tomoyo said in her thoughts.

"Then why…?" He questioned again

"Why I didn't come to our meeting place at the city park before? Well let's just say that I wasn't ready to show up. I saw you on that day and I was really shocked that Eriol-sama is DARK himself. I was about to reveal myself but my butler called me about a party that I have to attend with my family. I really like to go to the party if my dad haven't seen me. I really want to see you so badly and I was really guilty that, that.." Tears began to drop at Sumire's face. She hoped that Eriol would buy her lies and that he could seduce him with her tears. "I made you wait. I am really sorry Eriol-sama." She leaned her head at Eriol's chest. "I was planning to apologize the day after that incident but I was afraid that you're mad at me. I only had the courage to tell you this today that's why I came as early as I could." She sobbed more.

Eriol was now really confused. He was confused whether to believe Sumire or not. So he decided to tag along and find out if what she said is the truth.

Tomoyo on the other hand, was really surprised how Sumire learned all these things. When Eriol began to hug Sumire, she began to feel pain. She almost wants to cry. Thank GOD, the bell rang and then she said bitterly, "If you'll just stay like that the whole morning then you'll be late for our classes." She turned her back and continued, "Hmph.. Aren't you even ashamed of yourself! Displaying those acts…"

_---Tomoyo's thoughts---_

_She walked away on a fast pace and said to herself, "What in the world is she saying?! I am melancholysiren. That BITCH! Trying to break us again."_

"_Do you want me to break her into pieces?!" Anteros said._

"Break? Common Anteros! Why don't you curse her grounds! Or KILL THAT BITCH! Trying to steal Eriol-sama from our Mistress." Cupid urged that gave Anteros creeps towards his counterpart.

"Why don't you tell him Mistress that you're melancholysiren. Instead of feeling hurt and torturing yourself again." Anteros advised

"_It's useless. Beside, he is engaged." She replied._

"_But he doesn't like Kaho anymore. Remember, he likes YOU!" Cupid reminded._

"_What's the use? Yamamoto's act was magnificent. I bet Eriol fell for it. If I'll tell him then I'll sound stupid and I'll just turn out to be the liar. She has enough proof already that she is melancholysiren." She answered._

"_And are you just going to give him up? You said you liked him. You said you don't want to be hurt or else your heart will become as cold and hard as ice once more. DO you like that to happen?" Anteros inquired desperately._

"_Of course I don't like that to happen. He was the sun the melted the ice in me. But.. I think this is for the best." She responded._

"_BEST?! BEST?! Do you know what's best?! HIS AND YOUR HAPPINESS!!! Aren't you even thinking! I thought you're intelligent but on this matter, you're such a dimwit!" Cupid rebuked._

"_OUR HAPPINESS?" she thought while rushing to class then suddenly she bumped somebody._

BOOM!

"Ouch!" They squealed in unison.

Tomoyo easily gained her composure. She bowed at the person she bumped and apologized, "Hontoni Gomenasai."

The person she bumped just gave a chuckle and said, "Daidouji-san, you're in a hurry. It's unusual of you."

Tomoyo blushed of the thought that she was unusual today then she looked at the person infront of her. "Ohio Nakamura-sensei!" she greeted.

"Ohio! Daidouji-san!" he greeted back. "Shall we go to class together?" he offered.

Tomoyo was having doubts whether to take his offer or not but his smile was too nice that it should not turn into upside down. So she decided to join him.

A week had pass and the teacher-student relationship between them have been suspicious. They were always together when they go to class, on breaks and even dismissal time. During class, Nakamura always calls Tomoyo and even stare at her when she is busy doing some seatworks or taking down notes. When they are together, they talked about lot of things about their subject matter and they seem to have a wonderful time together. Students who saw them began to make some gossips about them. Everytime Eriol saw them together, he became jealous and mad all of a sudden. He clutched his fist tightly and murmured, "I am supposed to be on Tomoyo's side, not him." He stopped when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Eriol-sama! I made LUNCH for both of us. Please try some." Sumire cheerfully said as she grabbed Eriol to a bench nearby.

Tomoyo who was with Nakamura saw how Sumire spoon-fed Eriol with her cooking and how Eriol seem to enjoy it. She became jealous all of a sudden then she clutched her own fist full of anger towards Sumire. Nakamura saw her actions then she questioned, "Is there something wrong Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo was startled of his question then she replied, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." as she put on her fake smile but deep inside, "Damn I'm not alright! I am so not fine! How could I be fine when that the BITCH is with my dear Eriol! I am supposed to be there with him."

Her friends have observed that things had gotten worse. They began to worry that they decided to have a word with her as soon as she is all alone with herself. When the waited event happened, the girls suddenly circled her so that she would not escape.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" She asked still with her fake smiles.

"What are we doing? Maybe you should ask that to yourself Tomoyo!" Meiling rebuked.

Tomoyo was beginning to lose patience after seeing Eriol with Sumire and her friends who appeared out of the blue. "Ask myself? What are you saying Meiling-chan?" She inquired still managed to be calm with her fake smile.

Meiling went near her then unexpectedly she gave Tomoyo a slap on the face. The girls were shock of her sudden actions while Tomoyo began to boil in anger for that sudden action. She was about to yell but when she saw tears on Meiling's face, she stopped.

"BAKA!! You made me worry so much! What's happening to you? You're not the usual Tomoyo-chan that I knew. You never lied to yourself and your smile is always soft unlike this past few days." Meiling cried then hugged Tomoyo who really felt bad for making her friends worry so much.

"Tomoyo-chan, please tell us what's wrong? You can't fool us with your fake smiles." Sakura said as she tried her best not to burst with tears as the others began to do so.

Tomoyo began to shed tears of her own then replied, "I am not fine okey! I can't believe that I really felt bad that Eriol is not on my side anymore. He had already left me and went with Yamamoto who was pretending to be me as _melancholysiren_. Happy now that you learned what torture I have been in!" She buried her head on Meiling's hair as she continued her weeping. The girls went close and gave a group hug.

Meiling suddenly laughed and said, "Wow! I am so emotional. Now look what you've done Tomoyo. You've ruined my beautiful face." The girls laughed then Tomoyo stopped her sobbing.

Sakura put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders then said, "Tomoyo-chan, a smile suites your face most. Please smile."

So Tomoyo smiled and thanked her friends for being there then they made a group hug again and laughed with their eyes abit red.

---

Syaoran and Yamazaki on the other hand, were with Eriol who was punching his locker. "DAMN! Why does she have to do this to me!" he yelled as he continued his punching then Syaoran caught his fist which startled Eriol who unusually didn't felt their presence.

"Finally! You already noticed us." Yamazaki said.

"Neh! Hiiragizawa are you okey? You seem to be not yourself lately especially now that the well-composed Count of England is deforming his locker. What's up dude?" Syaoran asked.

"OKEY?! HECK NO! How could I be okey that Nakamura-sensei is with Tomoyo and not just that, he was flirting with his wits! How I hated it!" Eriol exclaimed.

"All right dude! CHILL will you. Geezz. You're so hot headed when it comes to us." Yamazaki replied.

"And what is these rumors about you and Yamamoto who is the President of your fansclub?" Syaoran began to burst in anger and added angrily "Don't tell me that you're ditching Tomoyo?!! Why you!!" He tried to punch Eriol but he was swift enough to dodge Syaoran's attacks. Eriol tried to punch back due to his anger then suddenly Yamazaki who was trying to stop the two men in fury came between him and Syaoran who was also trying to punch Eriol.

KAPOW!

"Why do I have to be the poor guy in the situation." Yamazaki whinned then was knocked down by the punches of the two men who came back in reality when they noticed what they did to poor Yamazaki who was hit in his face. One on the left cheek the other in the right. They felt sorry as they helped Yamazaki up so that they could bring him to the clinic then suddenly Eriol said, "I'll never ditch Tomoyo! Never! I just hang out with Yamamoto to know the truth about _melancholysiren_."

"You dimwit! She is not _melancholysiren_! Tomoyo is!" Syaoran yelled then he covered his mouth when he noticed that he just spilled the beans.

---

Author's Notes: Yehey! Happy now that Eriol finally know who is melancholysiren. Hehehe.. I know I was so bad about Yamazaki in this story.. Forgive me.. Anyways, I believe that I made you wait for a day since I didn't UPDATE yesterday. I'm really sorry because yesterday, I have to go to church in the morning; eat at a restaurant with my family for LUNCH then go with my parents in a furniture house where we will pick a suitable sofa for our Music room. I am so proud of the new sofa in our living room because I feel like royalty when I sit on them… Heheehe.. I'm not showing off.. I'm just sharing my happiness coz sharing is LOVING… I really felt bad on not UPDATING yesterday. I'm really sorry.

Hope you liked this chappie.. I know that some of you have been awaiting this but wait there is still more. So please read and review so that I'll get inspired.

THANK YOU:

SanzoGirl: I love your reviews. They just make me laugh like crazy.

Sakura Panda63: Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it! I'll try to compose more songs for this fanfic.

MoonNight's Mystic: Here you go! The Chappie you've waited but there is still more. I think I'll reveal it on the next chappie. "I think" meaning(in my vocabulary) still not sure. I never thought of your idea. That was good! I'll UPDATE as fast as I could.

MoonLove Angel: Glad you liked the past chappie..

SnowCharms: Lolz.. Yeah, I don't like Eriol to be a total hentai as what Tomoyo thought of him.

To all who reads and supports my fanfic thank you! I think I'll better be going. I still have to eat my LUNCH. Ja ne! Xiexie! Please continue supporting me and my fanfic. I'll UPDATE as fast as I could. That's a promise! I don't want my readers to wait. Hehehe… Take Care and GOD Bless…


	20. Jealous Part Two

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 20: "Jealous (Part Two)"**

After classes, Eriol was under the tree where he had told Tomoyo his two favors. Eriol was in deep pondering about the news Syaoran accidentally spilled, "I knew it! It was her all along. That explains why everytime I'm with her; I can feel _melancholysiren's _presence. But forget about _siren_ coz Tomoyo, I love Tomoyo not because she is _siren_ but because she is my one and only Tomoyo." He smiled as he looked at the sky that was starting to dim. A star started to appear then he murmured, "As long as I can see the stars up above. There is still a spark of hope about our LOVE… Tomoyo." He closed his eyes to feel the cool wind and then he thought:

"Life without you is not life  
but a nightmare  
A nightmare that eats  
my skin little by little  
A nightmare that pricks  
my soul until I feel no more  
Life is not life, without you"

"Tomorrow shall be our day Tomoyo. I will do everything to have you back coz LIFE without you is not LIFE but a nightmare." He added then started to walk towards the apartment..

On the other hand, Tomoyo's friends were holding a sudden private meeting..

"YOU WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed

"Syaoran you must be kidding neh?" Meiling asked trying not to punch Li.

"I said I'm sorry. I slipped okey. I wasn't careful enough. I was really in fury not to what happened to poor old Yamazaki." Li explained.

"Yamazaki? What happened to my big fat liar boyfriend?!" Chiharu inquired in a deadly tone.

The door opened and there came the slightly deformed Yamazaki. Chiharu ran towards him and said as she caressed his face, "Anata, what happened to you?"

Yamazaki smiled at her then witted, "It's no biggie! I'm fine. It's just that I happened to be between the two raging men then KAPOW! This is the present I got with the right proportions. Look! One on the left and the other on the right. Hahaha.."

"I'm glad it's not that bad. I mean I don't want to walk with a deformed boyfriend." Chiharu said.

"Poor creature." Rika pitied.

"I guess Yamazaki-san learned a lesson not to be close when Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun are in rage." Naoko added.

"But I still can't believe that Hiiragizawa-kun could do such a thing. I mean he always has a cool and refined nature and the thing he did to Yamazaki-san doesn't jive to his personality." Rika supposed.

"Oh! But you're dead wrong. He was really in fury. He is also good at fighting coz he was good at dodging my attacks and…" Syaoran corrected.

"Li Syaoran!! What have you got to say this time?!" Sakura scolded.

"Gomen." Syaoran replied as he bowed his head bashfully.

"Gomen?! Gomen?! Thanks to you Syaoran. You just ruined my plan which is supposed to occur today if it weren't for you're big mouth and that BITCH!" Meiling rebuked.

"I said I was SORRY!" Li yelled.

"Why you Syaoran! Do you want to be deformed like Yamazaki! I'll be obliged to do the honors you know!" Meiling yelled back.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" Sakura shouted then the two calmed themselves.

"Thanks to you Syaoran. We have to start from the very beginning. Our preparations were a waste all thanks to you." Meiling murmured.

Li was about to talk about but Sakura eyed him so that he will not make matters worse.

Li sighed and apologized to Meiling and the others properly, "Gomen mina. I was a blabber out there awhile ago. Sorry Yamazaki for hurting you. Sorry Meiling for ruining your plan. My sincerest apologies everybody."

Sakura was proud of her Syaoran that he was able to admit his mistakes and apologize sincerely. She gave a hug to Syaoran then kissed him in the cheeks which made him all red as the others giggled except Meiling who was thinking of another plan for their MATCH-MAKER game for Tomoyo and Eriol's sake.

---

Meanwhile the PEU's were having a Victory Party for breaking the relationship between Eriol and Tomoyo.

"HAHAH! Nice work sensei! You were certainly a good actor." Sumire complimented.

"Cut the crap Sumire! Of course I am. Just make sure of the payment." Nakamura replied.

"Payment shmayment. It's no problem as long as you do your job Nakamura-sensei." Mike said.

"So when will I get the full payment? I don't have all day you know." Nakamura asked with a demanding tune.

"As soon as you do the final two tasks were planning." Sumire answered.

"Oh girlfriend! You are one mean BITCH." Mike gave an admiring comment.

"Why thanks Mika dear. I was born to be a mean BITCH. Besides, I think I am to kind for not leaving Tomoyo alone. After all I gave her Nakamura-sensie and me with Eriol-sama." Sumire witted.

"You're damn right girlfriend." Mike agreed.

Nakamura was getting impatient then he asked, "So what's the final two tasks?" then Sumire whispered it to him.

After the long explanation, the three laughed like crazy.

"Is that all?! Whatta! I'd be obliged to do it to her. Besides she is too beautiful and irresistible." Nakamura slyly grinned.

"Correction! We are more beautiful than her!" Mike corrected then the others laughed except Nakamura who raised a brow with doubt on his face.

---

After a week full of tests, the results have finally come and it was posted in the news bulletin. Tomoyo with her friends went together to see the results during their dismissal.

"I can't wait Tomoyo-chan. I bet you're still the Valedictorian." Sakura said.

"As expected from a Daidouji like Tomoyo." Syaoran added.

"Tomoyo-chan, you're so unfair! You always get to the top." Meiling pouted.

Tomoyo blushed then replied, "Oh please, you're flattering me. It's not really a big deal you know."

"Not a big deal?! Well for you maybe but for us it is! It's such an honor to be the brightest student in our batch." Chiharu responded.

"Yeah, I'll even get a reward for that, if ever that thing will ever happen. Let's say an added allowance." Naoko added.

"Me neither, too bad I am not as smart as Tomoyo-chan." Rika agreed.

When they almost reached the bulletin to see the TOP STUDENTS, Tomoyo closed her eyes then exhaled noisily. When she opened her eyes to see the usual spot where her name is printed, her eyes widened.

TOP STUDENTS FOR THIS SEMISTER:

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FOLLOWING STUDENTS :

1. Hiiragizawa, Eriol

2. Daidouji, Tomoyo

3. Yamazaki, Takashi

4. Yanagizawa, Naoko

5. Sasaki, Rika

6. Li, Syaoran

7. Miharu, Chiharu

8. Kinomoto, Sakura

9. Li, Meiling

10. Matsutake, Mai

"Wah! I didn't know that I am included. Yatta!" Meiling rejoiced.

"Watashi mo! All thanks to the group study we had with Tomoyo-chan." Sakura joined Meiling with her rejoicing.

"This means, I have an added allowance! Yes!" Naoko chirped.

"Moh! Yamazaki you're unfair! Your rank is always higher than mine but thanks to you and your good tutoring, I was able to enter the TOP STUDENTS LIST. Arigatou Takashi-sama!" Chiharu jumped at Yamazaki with joy then gave him a kiss in the cheek.

Syaoran was relieved that he maintained his rank or else, he might be forced to go back to Hong Kong and be separated with his darling Sakura. He went back to see the list then noticed Tomoyo's place.

Tomoyo clutched her fist to prevent tears from falling. It was her first time not to be the Number One in their batch and she really felt bad about it.

Rika noticed Tomoyo's watery eyes and then asked, "Doshtano Tomoyo-chan?"

The others stopped their glee when they heard Rika's question. Eriol was beside Tomoyo who was also looking at the list then he went closer to Tomoyo.

"Omidetto Tomoyo-chan!" He congratulated then raised a hand for a handshake.

Tomoyo faced him as soon as she gained her composure then congratulated back, "Congratulations also Hiiragizawa-san for being the brightest student this semester." She put on her fake smiles then walked away.

The others just stared at them as Eriol ran towards Tomoyo. He halted Tomoyo by grabbing her wrist then said, "What's wrong with you Tomoyo?! I am really worried about you."

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?! Of course there is nothing wrong with me except when you took my place as the NUMBER ONE STUDENT in our batch. Now if you'll excuse me I have some student council to attend to. Have a nice day Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo yelled then put an enough force on her wrist just to let Eriol let go.

Eriol tried to catch up with her but Sumire out of the blue, pulled his arm and stopped him. She chirped, "Omidetto Eriol-sama! Watashiga ureshi date watashiga Eriol-sama da Saikyou desu! (Congratulations Eriol-sama. I am very happy because my Eriol-sama is the best!" She held his arm tighter then continued, "Neh, why don't we go out. It's my treat!"

"Get out of my way." Eriol murmured.

"Eh? What did you say my dear Eriol-sama?" She inquired as if she didn't hear the words he murmured.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YOU BITCH! I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Eriol yelled at Sumire, which shocked her.

"Excuse me Eriol-sama. Did I just hear you saying those words? Now what did I do to deserve this after what I did to you huh?!!" She asked with a disappointed tone.

"You heard me! And what you did?! Huh! You're not _melancholysiren! _You lied to me from the very first. You tried to seduce me with your tears, which was all an act so that Tomoyo and I will break our relationship! How dare you!!" He retorted then pushed Sumire far from him. The PEU's then arrived and helped Sumire get a grip of herself.

"How… How'd you know it wasn't me?" She asked with a shaking voice.

" I knew it from the very start. I felt different when I am with you and the way you acted? PATHETIC! It was the opposite of my siren. You sure didn't give credit to those little things you consider but for your information those little things are big things for me. And they are my ways of knowing who that person really is." He witted.

"If you knew from the very first, then why did you tag along?" She inquired.

"I guess it was fun ruining and faking with a BITCH like you who were desperately having hopes that I can be yours but to your out of luck, I already belong to someone else and I LOVE HER so if you're going to do something to my beloved Tomoyo, you and you're silly fanclub are going down." He replied in a venomous tone then walked away to look for Tomoyo.

---

Tomoyo ran as fast as she could before Eriol could catch up with her. Her tears started to drip but she didn't mind them anyway. She just wants to escape from this horrible nightmare. Then suddenly she bumped into Nakamura. After saying sorry, she started to run again but Nakamura caught her wrist then he asked, "Are you alright Daidouji-san?" But before he could ask more questions, Tomoyo burst in tears. He held Tomoyo in his arms while the three PEU's were video taping and taking pictures of them. Nakamura invited her into faculty. Tomoyo accepted the invitation and followed him in the faculty. When they arrived, Tomoyo noticed how unusually empty the faculty is. Nakamura closed the door to have some privacy but not as private to keep the PEU's who had a nice spot for hiding their act of videoing them. She thought, "Why is the faculty empty? Only Nakamura-sensie and me in this room?" Then suddenly, she felt a different aura that made her hands shaking. "Oh no! Well maybe Nakamura-sensie would not do something bad to me. He is kind-hearted to me and he is like a big brother or dad to me." She looked at the window and saw some of the students with their lovers.

"Are you envious?" Nakamura said. "You know we could also do that."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She turned back and saw Nakamura who caged her with his arms.

---

"Tomoyo! Where are you?! It's already late! Let's go home together." Eriol yelled, hoping the Tomoyo could hear him.

"Tomoyo!" He yelled again but there was no answer. Suddenly he felt uneasy.and he began to feel fear about where Tomoyo could be or what happened to her. He ran as fast as he could to look for Tomoyo who was in trouble.

---

"Tomoyo your scent is really nice and your skin is very flowless." Nakamura whispered as he brush Tomoyo's hair.

"Sensei you're joking right? If you don't mind it's getting late and I think Eriol is already waiting for me." She replied in a shaking voice.

"But sad to say my dear that I truly meant what I said." He caressed her face then whispered in her ears, "Do you know that you're really beautiful and luscious. I always wanted to do this but you were very distant to me and I couldn't reach you but when the day we bumped at each other, I was really happy because destiny made our paths cross." He smiled slyly then held Tomoyo in his arms tighter. He unbuttoned her blouse as he leaned her to the wall and did his stuff.

Tomoyo cried, "Onegai sensei! Stop it! Onegai! Eriol!" She yelled.

---

Eriol heard her voice calling for his name. He trembled and started to feel uneasy. A picture of Tomoyo crying and in fear suddenly appeared in his mind. His heart beat fast and he felt that Tomoyo was in trouble. He ran towards where the voice came from. "Tomoyo, I'm coming. I hope you're fine"

---

Nakamura laughed, "If you're thinking that DARK will come. Opps! I mean Hiiragizawa, Eriol would come, then you're dead wrong."

"He will come and he will save me. Just you wait and see. ER!" She shouted but was interfered with Nakamura's kiss. Her eyes were stained with tears. She tried to get out but he was too strong. She felt powerless against the man who was doing some sexual harassment towards her. She closed her eyes as tears were still falling in her cheeks then she whispered. "Eriol… Gomen…" Nakamura was still forcefully kissing her when suddenly.

KAPOW!

Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw her Angel of Music who just knocked out Nakamura. "What took you so long? And How'd you know I was.." she inquired but Eriol suddenly embraced her and then she felt safe and sheltered in his arms. She cried again with tears of joy that Eriol really came to rescue her.

He brushed her raven hair and kissed her head. He looked into her amethyst eyes stained with tears. He caressed her face to wipe the tears and simply replied, "I just knew." He smiled at her. A smile that was the sunshine that melted the ice in her heart. A smile that could make her forget her problems. A smile that she was eager to see. A smile which only belongs to her and not to anyone. She then closed her eyes and became unconscious.

-----------

Author's Notes: Yay! Finally chapter 20 but I think this story has a long way to go before it'll end. As you wished my readers, I updated as fast as I could. So TADAA! Chappie 20 appeared. I'll stop blabbering for now because I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten my breakfast and lunch. Hehehe.. I hope you liked this chappie. Thanks for reviewing.. I really like your reviews! They really inspired me.

You know what, I really like the TomoyoxEriol pairing. I really want to see a series about the two. I hope CLAMP will do something about it. I really liked this pairing than the EriolxKaho pairing. Sorry to the Kaho fans but I like Eriol to be with Tomoyo. My decision is final and if I had lots of fortune, I'll be willing to give CLAMP some of my wealth just for this pairing. I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who likes to see Tomoyo and Eriol getting together. Oh man! I said I'll stop my blabbering but I didn't. Whatta! Anyways, please continue supporting me and my fanfic. LOVE yah peppzz.. Smile always and expect the unexpected from me.. Take Care and God Bless. Ja ne!


	21. Revelations

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 21: "Revelations"**

It was a rainy nighttime around 9 o'clock that Tomoyo woke from her slumber. She noticed that she is in a different room. A room that was really humungous with antiques and has an own terrace that was rightly positioned to have a good view of the sky. She went out of the balcony eventhough it was raining then a flashback of today's events came, which gave her chills. She cried at the thought of those events and fell on her knees. She buried her head on her knees and continued her sobbing. After all her tears were gone, she stood on her feet and decided to go out to have space for herself. She didn't know where she is but she didn't really care because of her unstable state. She tiptoed as she went out of the mansion that was really quite and it didn't seem to notice her going out. She made a run in the rain without even thinking where to go. After running a mile out from the mansion, she stopped at a bar and decided to check it out.

Meanwhile at the mansion, Nakuru the housekeeper of the house went to check Tomoyo in her room.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'm coming in Tomoyo-chan." She said gleefully. She went in and noticed a sudden disappearance of Tomoyo. "Oh no! She is gone! Eriol-sama will really kill me! What should I do?!" She yelled and began to search for her in the manor. She searched everywhere but still no sign of Tomoyo. "Where could she be? She is not playing hide and seek just like Kaho-sama and Eriol-sama. Where could she be?" She walked in circles on the same spot then suddenly the large wooden door of the entrance door opened and there stood Eriol who just came from doing some groceries.

"Eriol-sama! Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan…" Nakuru roared trying to calm herself from the sudden lost of Tomoyo.

"What happened to Tomoyo? Tell me!" Eriol roared back.

"Tomoyo-chan is not in the manor. I looked for her everywhere but she really isn't here." Nakuru explained.

Eriol dropped the groceries and ran immediately out of the house to look for Tomoyo. While running in the middle of the heavens crying, he decided to contact Syaoran and the others. He dialed Syaoran's number while running but no one would answer. He tried to contact Sakura who was with Syaoran and the others to celebrate their victory of being one of the TOP STUDENTS in their batch.

"DAMN! Why won't they answer? What a bunch of good for nothing friends when they are badly needed. Damn! I should have asked Tomoyo's number from them since Tomoyo won't give me her number. Damn!" He cursed then his cellphone rang. "What now?! I'm in the middle of finding MY LOVE." He whined then answered his phone.

"Konnichiwa! Hiiragizawa des. (Hello! This is Hiiragizawa) He answered.

"Eriol" a familiar female voice replied which stopped him from running.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo is that you! Where are you?!" He asked in a worried tone.

"Where I am is none of your business. Just leave me alone." She answered then hanged up..

"Tomoyo! Oi! Tomoyo!" He screamed but there was no answer. "Damn! Why is she doing this!" He moaned then resumed his running in the name of LOVE.

The rain was getting stronger and he was really soaking wet but he didn't mind as long as in the end he will find her. He stopped at a bar nearby and was panting from running a few miles. He suddenly felt a strong force that Tomoyo is in that bar. His instincts were usually sharp and never failed him. So he decided to get in and to his luck he saw Tomoyo sited at the utmost side. He walked near to her and was waiting for her to notice his presence.

Tomoyo faced him and said, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone! Huh!"

It was obvious that she was drunk so he tried to be calm and then answered, "Tomoyo you're overdoing it. Let's go home. You're drunk."

"It's none of your business. If you want to go home then leave but if you want to stay with me then let's drink! Waiter another bear please for me and my friend." She stated.

Eriol sighed then said, "Tomoyo! You're overdoing it! Waiter please cancel that order."

"What are you doing?! You're taking away my happiness. I am having a good time here with the others and you're ruining it!" She replied.

Eriol took a seat near her and uttered words from a book he red, "You know, guys drink to forget about girls. Girls drink to think back about the guy. When guys are in love, they become poorer but when girls are in love, they become prettier. Guys can forget but cannot forgive. Girls can forgive but cannot forget. Guys care most about quantity of LOVE but girls care most about the quality of LOVE. Guys break up when they fall in love for another. Girls break up when they feel separated from their man. Guys wish to be her first love and girls wish to be his last."

"So what's your point?! Why are you blabbering all of a sudden?" She asked as she continued to drink more.

He chuckled and replied, "I just want to share it with you but to be honest, I strongly disagree with those statements."

"Yeah right! Sorry dude but I drink to forget past events and after a hangover I'll start a new life. Guys become poorer? Maybe some who spoil their girlfriends but what if the girl is rich and the guys is poor? Now that's another story. Girls become prettier? Now how do you guys sense it when the girl is just wearing a new make up which happened to suite her. She may become prettier but with the help of the make up. QUANTITY and QUALITY? Both are needed to have a good relationship. Break ups? As if all girls are not bitches and all guys are playboys. Consider Li-kun and Yamazaki who are always stick to their partners. FIRST LOVE and LAST LOVE? Who cares! As long as I'll be loved then it's okey. It only depends on the character of each person. We are unique in many ways. The statement can be true to others but on my part, I drink to forget bad events and if you have problems about that, I don't care!" She declared.

Eriol was amazed that Tomoyo is still witty eventhough she is drunk then he asked in a serious tone, "Am I really taking your happiness? Please tell me your problem. Am I your problem?"

"Yes you are! Thanks to you, my life was ruined. You took away my place as the NUMBER ONE STUDENT in our batch. You were the reason why the PEU's were bothering me. You are the reason why I am hurt. You are the reason why I am like this. But.." She stopped then remembered lines from a single's journal she had scanned, "I don't have any sleeping problems. I have no worries, no fears, no nothing, just myself. But when I met a couple this morning, laughing together, holding their hands tightly and looking through each others eyes. It's harder for me to sleep now." Then tears began to fall again. "I THOUGHT I'M BETTER OFF ALONE. But maybe they are right. Maybe it would be nicer to spend your time with someone that you love. Someone that means something to you." She looked into her azure orbs then continued, "If it weren't for you then I could have been raped by the BASTARD! If it weren't for you then I could have been defeated by the PEU's. If it weren't for you then I could have been a man-hater all my LIFE. If it weren't for you then my philosophies about men would never change. If it weren't for you then my heart could still have been stoned and iced. If it weren't for you then maybe I'll never learn how to LOVE." She paused again to drink the bear then resumed with anger in her tone. "But the Yamamoto! That BITCH! She stole you away from me! She pretended to be _melancholysiren_ which happened to be me!"

Eriol's heart felt glad that both of them love one another secretly. He was really glad to hear those directly from her eventhough she is drunk which means that what she uttered were true because people who are drunk usually say what they feel eventhough they get a bit hot headed. "melancholysiren? Who is she again?" he inquired to confirm whether her's and Li's statement jive.

"Didn't you hear me?! I am the one and only melancholysiren! Geez! Did you forgot to clean your eardrums?!" She whined then drank again the last drop of her bear.

Eriol smiled and said to himself, "Now everything is clear. Problem solved. Tomoyo, I'll never do things that would hurt you again."

"No more drink! Damn!" She complained.

Eriol smiled at her, which stopped all of a sudden her fury. "Too bad Tomoyo-chan. We'll have to go home now." He said in a teasing tone that made Tomoyo pout cutely. He helped her stand and then they walked out of the bar.

The rain was starting to slow down as they head to the mansion. Eriol was bringing the umbrella and at the same time, supporting Tomoyo who was walking zigzag in her drunken state. Tomoyo stopped at a cliff where the city can be seen and it was really near at the Hiiragizawa manor. Eriol also halted and glanced her. "Are you throwing up?" He asked but she didn't answer. Instead, she walked out of the shade of the umbrella and went near to the cliff to have a good look of the city. The rain had stopped all of a sudden but the cool breeze remained which freely swayed their manes.

"After the heavens had cried and the earth in merriment had received heaven's tears, the sky is calming while some of the stars starting to oversprinkle like all the heavens seem to twinkle with a crystalline delight after being cheered by the earth with its merriment. On a cliff where you can see the peaceful city below in the middle of the night and only the two of us together. And I really planned that a setting like this was done during my first passionate kiss." She uttered then faced Eriol who was near her. "I even practiced a pose. Like this." She placed her arms on his neck then positioned herself for a passionate kiss.

Eriol was shocked of her sudden action. He blushed at the thought that he will finally receive his long awaited passionate kiss but he was having doubts whether to kiss her in a drunken state, which is abit unfair, or just savor it now. Two strong forces came into him and ware debating.

"What are you waiting dude! This is your chance for a lifetime! Go for it!" the bad force tempted.

"Young man! Shame on you! This is not the good time for that. You must wait for it when she is aware of her actions. Remember, she is drunk!" the good force reminded.

"Drunk shmuck, Don't care about that crap! She said she loves you so what are you waiting for?! Huh?!" the bad force again tempted.

"Well you maybe right that she confessed her LOVE towards you but wouldn't it be better if she was conscious? Huh!" the good force witted.

Tomoyo was already ready for that kiss. Her lips were shinning and it was really irresistible on Eriol's part. Her lips were very luscious eventhough there was a slight smell of liquor. He thought:

"One kiss is all I want  
To take away my tears  
And give me a healthy smile

One kiss is all I want  
To give me hope  
And take on life as it comes

One kiss is all I want  
To know your lips  
And hold them forever

One kiss is all I want  
To show you I love you  
And be there for eternity."

He was about to give in for the kiss, not minding the forces that are quarrelling. He positioned himself properly to meet her lips. He was blushing as their lips almost met then.

"WHA!"

He noticed why he still hasn't received the kiss so he took a glimpse and saw Tomoyo's head near his shoulder. Tomoyo walked away then yelled, "Why do I have to experience this things! AH! My head hurts! I want to go home. Eriol! Let's go home!"

Eriol looked at his coat and began to feel like puking when he saw Tomoyo's waste on it. He shrugged the idea and followed Tomoyo who suddenly wobbled then fell just on time at Eriol's arms. She was sleeping soundly just like the time when he gave her a piggyback ride due to her aching feet. Her pale face was calm and peaceful like an innocent baby. A tear dropped again and then she murmured, "Arrigatou Eriol." He smiled as he caressed her delicate face then carried her to the mansion.

---

Author's Notes: Sorry if I spoiled your hopes of their passionate kiss but don't worry because I'll make sure that their kissing scene will happen on the right chapter, with the right plots and etc… Forgive me but I just wanted their first kiss to happen when they are both aware of it. Now I think it would be better that way.

Reminders: Things unrevealed...

-3rd Favor

-Meiling's new plan as MATCH-MAKER

-Video and pics the PEU's got from Nakamura raping her.

-How their kissing scene would happen

-What about Eriol's engagement?

-What will happen to Nakamura and the PEU's after making Eriol angry.

-The contests Eriol and Tomoyo are joining.

-What will happen to the upcoming chapters?

Well for now it's a secret so that I'll give you some thrill. Sorry if my chapters are getting shorter because I have been practicing Tomoyo's song since I got addicted to it. Heheehe.. I am also making wallpapers about Eriol and Tomoyo and am having a hard time drawing a kissing scene for the two.. Hahaizz. I better consult my friend who is a really good artist. Too bad I am not as good as her but I can still draw! Hehehee… I'm planning also to make a video about them if I'll have time but for now I'll really concentrate on this story since it still has a long way to go. There are still more new characters that will appear but don't worry I'll try my best to really finish this. I hope you won't stop from supporting me and my fanfic especially that I had already announced that this fanfic has a long way to go before it'll finish. Please read and review coz I really need those.

I just put on some of the philosophies I learned here. I hope it doesn't bother you. I just like to share some to all of you. Just respect it if you don't like the sound of it. Even the guy and girl thing there doesn't suite my taste because for me, it really depends on the character. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just like the way I enjoyed writing for you, my dear readers. But before I'll stop my blabbering, I would like to thank the following people:

SnowCharms: Don't worry I'll update as fast as I could. THANKS for reviewing!

Sakura Panda63: Hahah! Yeah thank GOD Eriol was there to the rescue! Woot! Eriol-sama you're our hero! THANK YOU!

SanzoGirl: You really make me laugh with your reviews. LOLZ.. - I love your reviews they just make me laugh like crazy then the peepz in our house would just give me questioning look like "Hey! Have you gone crazy?" Yeah I have become crazy all thanks to everybody's reviews. I also laugh when there are reviews but on your review I really laugh more.. Heheeh.. THANKS!

MoonNight's Mystic: I'm glad that you liked this chapter coz I also like your reviews. They just inspire me. THANK YOU!

All those who read eventhough they didn't gave me review, THANK YOU still! Do I sound sarcastic? Well FYI I mean it. I'm glad that there are people who read my fanfic. They just make my heart fluff and I feel like floating in heaven because I'm really flattered.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYBODY! LOVE YAH ALL! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW. Xiexie.. Wo ai ni! Ja ne! Remember to smile eventhough problems have aroused all of a sudden. Expect the Unexpected from me. Take Care and GOD Bless.. Still have to eat my Breakfast and lunch coz the moment I woke up from my deep slumber, I immediately ran towards the PC to UPDATE this fanfic.


	22. First Passionate Kiss

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 22: "First Passionate Kiss"**

Morning arrived and Tomoyo was already from her deep slumber with a little hang over from being drunk last night.

"Ouch! My head hurts." She moaned. When she was about to get out of the bed, she touched on something. "What was that? I'm sure that I am alone in the bed but what is this thing?" She touched again the moving object then it woke up.

"Ohio! Ouch my head hurts!" the moving creature whined.

Tomoyo's eyes wide-opened upon seeing the moving creature woke up from dreamland. "I must be seeing things due to this hang over." She rubbed her eyes then slapped herself, trying to wake up but no matter what she did, the living creature is still infront of her.

The living creature got his glasses then greeted, "Oh it's you Tomoyo. What are you doing here in my bed?" After gaining full aware of himself he was shocked of what he just said. "Tomoyo? Bed? Nani?!!"

Tomoyo screamed, "AHHHH! ERIOL, YOU HENTAI!" then she punched him but he dodged it.

"HAHAHAHA! You missed!" He laughed in victory but before he noticed it, he was already falling from the bed.

BUGSH!

"Ouch! My butt hurts" He bellyached.

Tomoyo burst in laughs after seeing Eriol fall and moan. "Hahaha! Now look who's talking?"

Eriol pouted but when he saw Tomoyo's smile again, he also joined her in merriment.

They laughed like crazy for a couple of seconds then they stopped upon noticing what they're wearing. Eriol was half naked showing his masculine and well shaped form while Tomoyo was wearing a purple night gown revealing some of her luscious parts that was enough to put a lot of pressure in him. They blushed and thought in unison, "Did something happen to us?"

"Strange, I don't remember anything at all. I only recalled of bringing her home then suddenly my vision was blurred then all black." Eriol recalled then he looked at her from top to bottom with a flush on the face. "Man! She is so HOT and SEXY! Just like the time when we meet in the apartment. She was only wrapped in towel, which really aroused the pressure in me. I never thought that I'd see a part two of it. Wow! This is a dream come true! But.. Did something happened to us??……….No! No! Behave yourself young man. You're a refined true gentleman. Snap out of yourself! Get a grip of yourself. You're seeing things even if this is a dream come true. Damn these ranging hormones! Calm yourself Eriol this is just an illusion played by a small part of your dirty mind. This is just an illusion of a HOT Tomoyo in a purple seductive night gown that revealed her perfect curves, beautiful legs and…" He gulped then blushed more "all those luscious parts! THIS IS REALLY A DREAM COME TRUE INDEED."

"Why am I in this room? This is not my room and this is basically not aunt's apartment." She looked again at her figure that was wearing a seductive clothing. "And what is this clothes?! Why is Eriol sleeping beside me?!" She looked at Eriol who was half-naked, "Wow! What a hunk! I must say he has a well-toned muscles and he has a nice figure. Not too masculine with those big gross muscles; not too think nor fat. Just right! I gotta say he is SOO LUSCIOUS!" She paused for a moment and then realized, "Oh no! Maybe something happened to us! Oh no! I am too young!" She then noticed Eriol who was blushing at the sight of her seductive figure. She covered her frame with the blanket then yelled, "You and your ranging hormones! YOU HENTAI!" She started to throw nearby things at him.

"Yamete Tomoyo-chan! (Stop Tomoyo) This is just a dream or maybe our dirty mind was playing tricks at us. Please!" he explained as he tried to dodge the things that were thrown at him.

"Dirty mind?! Maybe you! I never had a dirty mind! YOU HENTAI!" she shouted as she continue throwing things at him.

"Wait Tomoyo! I can explain! Maybe Nakuru has something to do with it." He explained again.

"Nakuru?" She question which stopped her from throwing things at him at the same time making him feel relieved that her aura is about to calm but suddenly it change back to fury that he failed to notice. "Nakuru my ass! I still can't fogive you! HENTAI!" She yelled then threw the alarm clock nearby which hit Eriol's forehead.

POW!

"Yes! Bullseye! HAHAHAHA!" Tomoyo laughed in victory while Eriol moaned due to pain. Then suddenly the door opened.

"Ohio! Eriol-sama! Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru chirped then burst in laughter when she saw Eriol moaning and Tomoyo feeling victorious.

"Nakuru! Why are you laughing? And can you explain to us why we are in the same room with this attire? Are you setting us up?! TELL THE TRUTH!" He inquired with a demanding tune.

Nakuru tried to stop her laughing then she reason out, "Mah Eriol-sama! Please don't be like that. I just felt like laughing when I saw this funny picture of you and Tomoyo-chan. Why is it a sin to laugh?"

"Not really and please explain why we are in this set-up?" He questioned as he tried to gain his composure.

"Well I'll only explain it if you promise that you two will not get angry." Nakuru bargained.

The two sighed in defeat and decided to make a deal with Nakuru who was grinning victorious.

"Since you promised then I'll tell you what happened. You see, when you two got home. Eriol-sama got exhausted from finding and carrying you home. It's not like your heavy Tomoyo-chan but with the rain as another factor, it consumed Eriol-sama's energy. He was soaking wet and his coat even had a waste of you. The rain also gave him a slight fever that's why I brought him in his room. Tomoyo-chan on the other hand stinks liquor and her clothing was a mess that's why I changed it into that beautiful nightgown. Do you like it Eriol-sama? Tomoyo-chan?" She witted.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!!" The two screamed in unison.

"And why did you dress me half-naked if I had a slight fever?" Eriol inquired with a rising brow.

"And why in this clothing Nakuru-san? Why are we in the same room? WHY AM I EVEN IN THIS HOUSE! This is not aunt's house!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Will you two calm down and stop that shouting. I am not deaf you know and remember the bargain we had. You promised that you would not get mad at me." Nakuru witted.

"JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?!!" the two shouted.

"Alright, alright. You are in this house because it's near to your school and the rain is really heavy. Eriol-sama carried the unconscious you before and after you get out of the manor, all the way here. But you don't need to worry because Eriol-sama phoned your aunt about your situation. Your aunt gave her full trust to Eriol-sama and she even said that you should stay here for the meantime because she will be out for a week with some errands. I left Eriol-sama half-naked and Tomoyo-chan on that night gown because I thought that you two looked good together and I was hoping that something interesting might happen. Besides, Eriol-sama was feeling cold and maybe a body-to-body contact would work just like in the book I examined. And in my intuition, I think Tomoyo-chan in that seductive attire just cured Eriol-sama." She confessed.

The two blushed then Tomoyo asked in a calm voice, "So did something happen to us?"

Nakuru sighed then replied, "Too bad nothing happened. I was hopping to see an early product of your hardwork but to my dimay, it didn't happen."

The two was relieved that nothing happened between them because now is definitely not the right time but eventhough the inevitable happened, Eriol would really be responsible with Tomoyo and their child. Besides, he had already admitted to himself that he is in love with Tomoyo and he would be happy to be with her until the very end.

The two got up then Nakuru gave their robes to them. Eriol went to the shower while Tomoyo was directed to a room where some clothes that might fit her are located but before she went out with Nakuru, she saw a picture of a red-haired woman on the floor. She must have thrown it at Eriol who was trying to explain things while dodging the thrown objects. She picked it up then noticed how beautiful the woman was.

"That's Kaho. Eriol-sama's fiancée who was a cheater. I tried to tell him but he won't listen to me. I lost respect towards that BITCH when I saw it in my two eyes that she was secretly dating somebody that's why I only call her Kaho not Kaho-sama. Before I used to call her BITCH but Eriol-sama got mad at me." Nakuru paused then clasped Tomoyo's hands. "Tomoyo-chan, please help Eriol-sama find happiness. Please don't leave him. I love my master very much and I don't like him to be hurt again. Please promise me. Neh! Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo looked down then replied, "I don't know Nakuru-san. You see we are of different worlds. Eriol is a Count of England and is already engaged with Kaho. I'm just a commoner. I don't deserve him. Besides I have caused him a lot of trouble. He must have loathed me."

"World shmorld… Eriol-sama doesn't care about those and he doesn't love Kaho anymore. I can sense that he has eyes on you. I think he is on love with you. Maybe even more than the one he felt with Kaho before. I don't think he loathes you. Eriol-sama is too kind-hearted to hate someone. He doesn't even hate Kaho after she just cheated him. He only think of her as a friend and beyond that is impossible coz he already has someone. And that someone is you." Nakuru explained.

"ME? Why me? And why is he renting a room in the apartment eventhough he has a mansion here?" Tomoyo inquired.

"After seeing you in that apartment, he decided to stay there. Told yah he likes you." Nakuru teased.

"Because of me?" She murmured then blushed.

"Oh you're blushing! Wuy! Ayeee! Tomoyo-chan is blushing!! Ayee! So does that count that you also happen to like Eriol-sama. Ayee! You are really a good pair though. I can't wait for the you two to get married Mrs. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa." Nakuru continued to tease.

"Please stop it Nakuru-san! Moh!" Tomoyo demanded then put the picture on Eriol's table. She followed Nakuru who was still teasing them outside the room.

Eriol happened to hear their conversation then he sighed and murmured, "If you only knew how much I love you Tomoyo. I am willing to give up everything just for you."

Tomoyo was already in the room and was amazed of how large and beautiful it is just like Eriol's. "Neh, who owns this room?" Tomoyo asked.

"This is Relina-sama's room. Relina-sama is Eriol-sama's older sister. You must have heard from Eriol-sama that he is the only guy among the four siblings. His parents are Count Raul-sama and Countess Eliza-sama and his sisters are Reina-sama, Relina-sama who are twins and the youngest is Eris-sama." Nakuru stated.

"Is it okey if I use some of her clothes and this room? She might get mad at me if I use some of her stuff." Tomoyo worried.

"It's okey! Relina-sama is kind-hearted eventhough she is sometimes happy go lucky. She is not like Reina-sama who is really bossy, strict and she doesn't smile at all. I think Relina-sama would be happy that Eriol-sama's girl is using her stuff." Nakuru said.

"If you say so then please tell her my deep gratitude." Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"No prob! Now let me do the honors of beautifying you! You really are pretty eventhough you don't wear a make-up but you'll even become more beautiful with a slight make-up that I'm sure Eriol-sama would love!" Nakuru chirped. "Please get into the shower and take a bath so that I can finally start my stuff."

After taking a bath and getting a make over from Nakuru….

"Do you think Eriol would not be disgust of how I look? I mean, this is my first time to wear a make-up since I never wear one even in my recitals." Tomoyo asked.

"What?! This is your first time to wear a make-up. Well no worries coz I'm sure he'll love it! He might jaw-drop after seeing a more beautiful you. I guarantee it!" Nakuru promised. "Now let's go! Eriol-sama is waiting."

Tomoyo followed Nakuru out of the room but when she was already out, Nakuru suddenly disappeared. "Now where did she go? Nakuru-san!" she called but nobody answered. She looked for her then finally she reached the stairs. She heard a violin being played so she followed the music then found herself in a big room where some musical instruments are found. She went in and saw Eriol playing the violin well but not as good as how he plays the piano like a professional.

Eriol stopped when he saw Tomoyo's presence. She was wearing a light blue dress with her hair neatly tied like a bun. She was wearing a light make-up that really suites her and even enhance her appearance. He jaw dropped just like Nakuru predicted. He was really mesmerized on how pretty she was.

"How do I look?" Tomoyo asked.

"Very beautiful like a flower." He complimented with a smile. He went near to her and kiss her hands than led her in the room.

She blushed with a smile and said, "Thank you. You look good on this fine morning also. And why are you playing the violin? It's unusual of you and you told me that the piano is your favorite instrument. Why are you playing the violin instead of the piano?"

"Why? Is it wrong to play the violin instead of the piano? Maybe you thought that I can only play the piano but you are dead wrong my dear coz I can play lots of instruments." Eriol witted.

"I didn't mean that. I even thought that you are a great musician. It's just unusual of you. Besides I like you play the piano than any other instrument." She answered.

"And why is that?" he inquired.

"Because the piano is your forte and the violin is mine so if you don't mind. Let's make music for this morning routine neh?" She answered then grabbed the violin from Eriol's hands then Eriol started to walk to the piano. Tomoyo gave the intro then Eriol followed with the flow. Tomoyo was indeed an expert with the violin. She plays it with full concentration with eyes close just like Eriol in the piano. They made music together that echoed into the room.

Nakuru stopped to listen the harmonious music they made and then complimented, "Not only the two of you are a good pair but you also make good music together. I can feel their happiness through their music that blended very well. Even that BITCH can never make a harmonious tone with Eriol-sama because she was never musically inclined unlike Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-sama. Weh, I just called her Tomoyo-sama maybe it's a sign that they will really end up together." She giggled.

After playing the violin and piano sonata…

"You were right! You are really good with the violin Tomoyo-chan." Eriol complimented

"And you are also good with the piano as expected but I think that making music with you using our voices is better than this stuff." Tomoyo responded.

"I suppose your right. I have an idea. If you don't mind, why don't we compose a song for the talent portion in the pageant? We'll rule the contest with our music." Eriol gave an opinion.

Tomoyo clasped his hands in hers and said, "That's a wonderful idea Eriol! I like that idea. Let's work together for this song and for the other contests." Eriol was shocked of her action. Tomoyo saw Eriol blushing when she held his hands then she break it free. She blushed and walked at the window.

Eriol walked near her and suddenly embraced her. "I'm glad you agreed my dear Angel of Music." He whispered.

"Angel of Music? What do you mean Eriol? You are my dear Angel of Music. How come? I mean…" Tomoyo was confused but still savored Eriol's embrace

"Do you remember the time when I sang my version of Angel of Music?" He asked while brushing her hair.

"Of course I do! Now what's the connection of your version of Angel of Music which is still hiding and very secretive?" She inquired.

"Don't you know that you're always hiding and very secretive _melancholysiren_?" He replied.

"So you knew? I know that I can never keep it from you. Even when you told me that when I am with you it's as if _siren_ is with you." She turned back to face him and look deeply into his azure eyes. "I'm sorry if I hadn't told you earlier. Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? After all you told me yesterday eventhough you were drunk but I'm still glad to know it from you." Eriol answered then kissed her head.

Tomoyo smiled then said, "I intend to tell you on that day after saving me from that HENTAI who almost raped me. Thanks for everything and I'm sorry for all the troubles. I can't believe that he was my first kiss." She sighed.

"You were never a bother Tomoyo. I am just glad that you were safe from that dirty sensei. He was maybe your first kiss but it was not your first passionate kiss." Eriol witted.

"And what are you implying?" Tomoyo inquired as she buried her head in Eriol's chest.

"I'm offering to be your first passionate kiss. I'm ready if you are but sad to say this is not your favorite place for your first passionate kiss." He chuckled.

"Yeah right! Dream on lover boy! But do you know that this place will do. Below the window, you could still see the city but a bit far though. Yesterday when I cried a lot, you were there to wipe them and make me smile once again just like the earth cheering the heavens. You calmed me and made me feel safe." She looked deeply into his azure orbs and added, "Your eyes are like the midnight sky with a glitters of affection as the stars. I really like to stare at them coz.."

"As long as there are stars up above, there is hope in the dark." They said in unison and smiled at each other. Amethyst and Sapphire are still starring as they savor their moment together.

Eriol held her tightly and tilted his head near hers while Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck to bring him closer to herself. In a matter of seconds, they were already savoring the most awaited passionate kiss they ever had. The slow and savoring kind where their skillful tongue conquered the contours each other's mouth and their soft lips rubbed gently at the other. The way their tongue devoured into their mouth with expertise. It was indeed a kiss full of passion, affection and raging hormones.

A Kiss that was like the sweet melody of a song.  
Each note as beating hearts.  
First as two then as one.

A Kiss that was like the softness of a rose petal  
It first brushes your lips  
Then brushes your heart

A Kiss that was like a warm summer breeze  
It fills your body  
Then touches your soul

A Kiss that was like a gentle wave upon the shore  
It rolls past your lips  
Then delves deep into your spirit

A Kiss that was like the dancing flames of fire  
Its embers glow with burning passion and desire

They kissed like there is no tomorrow. A soft kiss that warms their hearts with its gentle caress that leaves an imprint of love forever in their souls. They stopped when they ran out of breath and felt all red in the face.

"I never thought you were a good kisser." Eriol complimented.

"You're a good kisser yourself. I'm not that good compared to you. I bet that wasn't your first kiss." Tomoyo replied.

"That's were you're wrong because you were my first kiss." Eriol answered.

"Now that makes us even. Eventhough it wasn't really my first kiss but it was my first kiss full of passion." She witted.

Nakuru was having a peek at the room and then she made some giggles after seeing the whole event.

"Nakuru! I know you were peeking. Show yourself." Eriol demanded in a nice way.

So Nakuru showed herself and said "Gomen Eriol-sama, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry if I disturbed you two from that quality time you had awhile ago. Anyways, breakfast is ready! Let's eat! After all, you maybe tired from yesterdays events and that 2 minute kiss full of passion you had.

The two blushed more and yelled in unison, "Nakuru!"

Nakuru laughed and continued to tease them as they follow her with their hands holding one another.

----------

Author's Notes: There you go! The most awaited kissing scene you wished to happen. Sorry if it was not described really well but I did try my best. Thanks for the reviews. I'll stop my blabbering for now because it's already 2:33 here and I still haven't eaten my breakfast and Lunch. I'm starving. Hehehe.. But I'd rather starve than make people wait. I know tht athe poem about the kiss thingie is already stated in my past chapters but I don't have anything in mind already because I haven't eaten my meal. Sorry .. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all… Xiexie! Wo ai ni! Ja ne! Heheheh…

Remember to smile always and expect the unexpected from me.. TC and GOD Bless.. I'll UPDATE ASAP!!


	23. My True Friends

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 23: "My True Friends"**

After their first passionate kiss, Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship have become stronger. There were no classes for a week because they were spent for preparations. The three days they spent together at the Hiiragizawa Manor were spent for preparations for the upcoming contests. For the Sweets Cuisine Competition, they have decided to win it with the Special Strawberry Short Cake, which is way better than what they had at the park. They also did a lot of studies for the Math Trail and General Information Quizbee. And for the talent show of the Campus King and Queen, they are going to sing their own composition entitled "Perhaps Love". All preparations were done and they were already ready for the upcoming competitions.

On that afternoon, Eriol and Tomoyo were practicing their song at the Music Hall. Eriol was at the piano with Tomoyo sitting beside him. Nakuru was about to enter and announce that their friends have come to visit them but Meiling and the others stalled her.

"What are you doing?" Nakuru asked.

"Shhh." The group hushed in unison.

"Can't you see that they are having a goodtime together? Just keep quite for the meantime." Sakura whispered.

"Aren't they cute together.." Chiharu complimented.

"But not as cute as us Chiharu." Yamazaki added.

"And me and Sakura." Li continued.

"I hope something would happen. Let's just keep quite and observe." Meiling said. "Wait, is that the song they are going to play for the talent show in the pageant?"

"I think so. The melody is beautiful and calm. I like it." Naoko complimented.

"Actually, that piece is Eriol-sama's and Tomoyo-chan's original composition. They decided that before they had their passionate kiss near the window." Nakuru replied.

"KISS?" the group shouted in unison.

"Neh Eriol? Did you hear something?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Sorry Tomoyo but I didn't notice it since I was too happy making music with you." Eriol answered.

"I'm sure I heard familiar voices." Tomoyo added.

"Neh, Tomoyo?" Eriol called.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked.

"Have you noticed that we are not really using the chan and kun thingies?" Eriol inquired.

"Now that you mentioned it. I think you're right. I guess that happens when two people got close." Tomoyo witted.

"CLOSE? Why aren't we close from the beginning? Especially during the first time we met that you were at my top wrapped only with a towel and.." Eriol witted back.

"Don't say it anymore! And that was not our first meeting. That was our second because we already met in the airport remember? Geez.. You don't have to recall that moment. I am already ashamed." Tomoyo pouted.

"Is my Tomoyo pouting? Do you want a lollipop or something to cheer you up?" Eriol teased.

"Eriol! I am not a kid anymore. How dare you treat me like one. If you won't stop then.." Tomoyo said.

Eriol tilted his head near to Tomoyo's and replied "Then what? I'll give you another kiss if you want?"

"Dream on! One is enough. Thank you." Tomoyo replied.

"But I can see it in your amethyst eyes that you still crave for more." Eriol witted.

"Save it for another good moment lover boy." Tomoyo answered then put her arms on Eriol's neck. "But I guess one is not enough. And since you insist, I might consider."

Their lips are a few centimeters away but suddenly the door opened which stopped their sudden action. Their friends were on the ground with Nakuru and Meiling at the bottom.

"Ouch! You're all so heavy!" Nakuru whined.

"Moh! I was about to see the most thrilling part and…" Meiling moaned.

"And what Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo stood infront of them.

"And they ruined it! Moh! The most thrilling part that I was dying to see." Meiling added.

"Thrilling part huh?" Eriol inquired with a rising brow.

"You want to see eh?" Tomoyo continued with her heels tic-tac and both hands on her waist.

"Tomoyo! Hiiragizawa!" Meiling yelled. "Yaba. I'm so in trouble." Meiling whispered.

"You're not the only one." Nakuru added.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe Nakuru and some friends of ours were eavesdropping us." Eriol stated then faced Nakuru who was abnormally sweating a lot. "Nakuru mind if you make some explanations."

"Mah, Eriol-sama please don't be like that. I, I, I mean.. Them, I.." Nakuru tried to explain but she was afraid of Eriol's tone.

Eriol and Tomoyo were raising their brows as they look for answers. Their tone was deadly which made Nakuru and their friends tremble that they decided to admit everything.

On the living room, the couple and their friends were chatting.

"What! Nakamura-sensei did that to you?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What a pervert but you don't have to worry anything Tomoyo-chan coz we have already took care of him and the bitch." Meiling assured.

"Took care? Eriol already took care of that. What do you mean?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Not quite Daidouji-san. You see we found out that Nakamura-sensie was working with the PEU's to break you up. They even videotaped and took some pictures of you and Nakamura-sensei on the faculty room without you, aware about it." Syaoran explained.

"Nakamura-sensei was also asked to get you out of the TOP STUDENT's List but I guess your homeroom teacher sneaked in and did his stuff. If it weren't for him you might have not entered on the list and your scholarship would be cancelled. Anyways, the results were true. Sorry if your rank was lowered." Yamazaki said.

"Don't worry. It's fine. I did my very best but it turned out that someone was better than me even if I already did my best." Tomoyo glanced at Eriol smiling. "I was just shock at that time and was unstable. I'm okey now with the help of Eriol."

Eriol clutch Tomoyo's hand on his and then asked. "How'd you know about all these information? How did you take care of them."

"Simple! Sanada-sensei, your homeroom teacher told us. He was secretly keeping an eye of that Nakamura bastard! Anyways, we really took care of them." Chiharu enlightened.

"Meiling and Syaoran kicked their asses after we videotaped their secret meeting so that we would have more evidences. Nakamura-sensei with Yamamoto and the PEU's are already in prison with double black eyes by my beloved Syaoran with his dear cousin Meiling. Turns out that not only the PEU's were maltreating Tomoyo-chan but they were also doing some illegal things like selling their bodies for money and many more. All PEU members were banned from school and other matters are taken care by Sanada-sensei and the other teachers." Sakura gave the details.

"And what happened to the videotape and pictures?" Tomoyo asked with a worried tone.

"All are burned. They are already turned into ashes and we made sure that those things are vanished into ashes." Rika answered.

"Honto! (Really) You all did those for the two of us?" Tomoyo asked again and tears of appreciation were starting to drop.

"Heller Tomoyo-chan! What are friends for! We just don't like to see both of you in pain. Besides, it's time for you to be happy because you were always contented to see us in merriment." Meiling answered.

"You are so selfless that you only worry about us but.." Sakura added.

"Now is a different story because Hiiragizawa-san had melted the ice in you." Naoko continued.

"And we already swore that no matter what the circumstances are.." Chiharu chirped.

"We would always be there to help both of you so that your smiles would remain." Rika announced.

"So don't cry coz we want you to smile. And I bet Hiiragizawa doesn't want to see your beautiful amethyst eyes stained with tears. Neh?" Meiling started to sob as she whipped Tomoyo's tears.

"Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to stop her tears. The others girls also became emotional. Even Nakuru who was watching silently sobbed.

"Moh! Tomoyo-chan! You were always the reason why we get so emotional." Sakura said.

"GROUP HUG!!" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko yelled and the girls gave themselves a group hug. The guys just smiled trying not to get emotional but Yamazaki can't hold it anymore so he cried also, which made the girls laugh.

"Yama! Hiiragizawa! Syaoran! And Nakuru! Why are you just standing there? Why don't you join us!" Meiling offered.

"Yeah join us guys! After all regardless of sex we are all good friends neh?" Sakura added. Nakuru joined without hesitation unlike the guys who are having a little hesitation but in the end all were having a group hug.

-----------

Author's Notes: Too short? Yeah I know! But don't worry coz I'll try to lengthen them during the upcoming chapters. I think you'll love the upcoming Chapter because it'll finally be OPERATION MATCHMAKER although I am not quite sure if it would really be final.. Hehehe.. Can't wait to write something about this chapter. Anyways Thanks for reviewing Sakura Panda63, SanzoGirl and SnowCharms. Your reviews always inspired me. Thank you also to the people who are reading my fanfic. I'm so tired already and my eyes are aching. Anyways, I hope you liked this Chapter eventhough it's short. I'm not so sure if I could update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow because my English uncle will arrive in our place and I have to welcome him. I also have a dinner appointment with other uncle who came from Hawaii and with our family priest so basically I am a bit busy on the upcoming days. I also have to finish knitting because Mother's Day is almost coming and I still haven't finished the pouch she always wanted. I haven't even composed a song or poem and letter for her. I have many plans for that day but I still haven't accomplished anything. Hahaiz… But I promise that I'll UPDATE this story if I can. Please continue to support me and my upcoming chapters. Love you all and Thank you very much… Xiexie.. Wo ai ni.. Ja ne.. Remember to smile and expect the unexpected from me.. TC n GOD Bless..


	24. Operation Matchmaker Part One

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 24: ".O.P.E.R.A.T.I.O.N. .M.A.T.C.H.-.M.A.K.E.R." (Part One)**

After the group hug they had, Meiling was already satisfied that this is the perfect time for her plan to commence.

"Neh, Tomoyo-chan!" Meiling called.

"Nani?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Care to join us for a celebration?" Meiling invited.

"Celebration?" the others said in unison. Meiling made a face towards them, signaling to commence the plan.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, oh yeah the celebration." Sakura covered.

"Celebration? What do you mean? Is there any occasion?" Eriol asked.

"Well it's a party for you two to get more intimate with each other." Syaoran spilled unconsciously slipped which raised the brows of the others with rage.

"For us?" Tomoyo said in a questioning tone.

"Intimate?" Eriol added also in an inquiring tone.

"What is this all about?" the two asked in unison.

Sakura suddenly covered her boyfriend's big mouth then the others did something to cover up for Li's stupid actions while thinking of an escape from their questions and wits.

"Mah! Please don't be like that Eriol-sama, Tomoyo-chan. They are going to hold a party for you two to have a hiatus before the competitions. Right everybody?" Nakuru smartly said.

"Well yes! Actually we noticed that you two have been very busy practicing and studying that's why we decided to so something for you guys. Besides, this is also a continuation for the celebration we had regarding our entrance to the TOP STUDENT's List. Since you weren't with us so it's a continuation." Meiling witted with hopes that these two would buy it.

The two still wore their questioning faces then to Meiling's luck. The two believed her and they decided to join the party. Their friends with Nakuru sighed in relief that the two didn't sprinkle them with their questions and wits because this might spoil their plan.

"So where is this celebration going to be held?" Tomoyo queried.

"Actually it's on my private cruise. My dad gave it as a present for entering the list. He was too proud of me that he kept on bragging it to the entire company. I also want to try it if it's okey." Meiling proudly announced.

"Of course it's fine. You sure are generous for having us try it with you." Eriol answered with a painted smile on his face.

"Great! See you tomorrow morning. We'll go there together so you don't have to worry a thing." Meiling answered as she went to the limo with the others already inside it.

---

On the limo…

"What did I do?" Li asked without having a clue of what he had done awhile ago.

"We'll Li-kun, you almost ruined again Meiling-chan's plan with your big mouth." Yamazaki reminded.

"Good thing Nakuru-san was there to think of something for an escape." Rika added.

"Next time. We should put a plaster on his mouth." Naoko suggested.

"Or maybe we should also keep this as a secret from him or not let him come with us!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright! I'm sorry. I'm already bad and I promise that I'll never do it again. Geez.. Just for that small thingie you're already in fury." Li said.

"IT'S NOT A SMALL THINGIE! Their relationship is on the line!" Meiling rebuked which made Li sulk.

"Meiling-chan, please calm down. Your blood pressure, your heart, you might have a stroke and that will really ruin everything. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, breath… Remember without you and your brilliant plans in the picture, the plan would really be useless. " Chiharu tried to calm Meiling with a joking tone.

" Quit it! I'm too young to have a heart attack. Well you maybe right that I have the most important role in the operation. Hahahahahah… Alright Syaoran, I'll forgive you this time coz what's done is done but you must not do it again or I'll break your bones even if you're my dearly beloved cousin neh." Meiling warned Syaoran with a very deadly tone.

"So does everybody remember their roles? Syaoran do you have the medicine?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! Now how would I ever forget that? It's the one of the most important things for the operation." Li answered as he showed the medicine.

"Hahaha! Hiiragizawa! Tomoyo! With my brilliant ideas your fate is in my hands." Meiling proudly declared.

---

"Achoo" the two sneezed in unison.

"Eh, even in sneezing you two are together. Could this be a sign that you two are meant for each other." Nakuru teased.

"Cut it Nakuru. Maybe it's just a coincidence that someone was talking about us at the same time." Eriol said then sipped his tea.

"Neh, Nakuru aren't you coming with us tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"Gomen, I can't because I have to be with Suppi. I don't want to leave him alone." Nakuru answered.

"Suppi?" Tomoyo said in a questioning tone.

"Spinel my dog. Nakuru gave that nickname to him and they really get along with each other." Eriol said.

"Oh! You mean the black dog that I played with?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Yup! That was Suppi. He is too adorable to be left alone that's why I decided that I'll just stay home. Besides, no one will be left to take care of the house." Nakuru explained.

"I see. It would have been nice if you could come. Oh well I guess I'll just bring a souvenir for you and Suppi." Tomoyo replied.

"Souvenir? Wow! Eriol-sama why don't you marry her?! I can't wait to have a mistress as beautiful and kind-hearted as Tomoyo-sama! Neh, neh, Eriol-sama! I want Tomoyo-sama to be my mistress. I'm even calling her Tomoyo-sama right now and without any doubts and regrets. Please Eriol-sama!" Nakuru insisted that made the two blush. "Neh Eriol-sama, if you marry her you could have more passionate kisses with her or even better! You could take her to bed." Nakuru whispered loudly that Tomoyo could even hear it.

"KISSES!" Tomoyo shouted with a redder face.

"BED!" Eriol yelled at the same time with more blushes in his face.

The two looked at one another feeling embarrassed of their reactions. They turned to Nakuru who was bursting in laughter then they said in unison with a deadly tone. "Nakuru."

"Yabai! (Oh no!) I'm in big trouble." Nakuru thought then glanced again at their faces. She felt chills all over with their actions that made her run to the kitchen before the inevitable could happen.

Seeing Nakuru ran out of the living room, the two burst in laughter. After their merriment, silence was in the air for a moment.

"Neh, Eriol?" Tomoyo broke the silence. "We're really lucky to have them as our friends."

"Hai! No doubt." Eriol agreed.

"I really wonder of what would happen tomorrow." Tomoyo stated.

"Me too. Isn't it exciting." Eriol agreed again.

"So tomorrow is another present that's why it's called PRESENT. Can't wait for it." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol who fell asleep from the long day. Tomoyo noticed how innocent he was when he is asleep. He is like a cute baby sleeping soundly. His face was tranquil and his expression was happy. She took off his glasses, which made him younger. She placed a blanket that Nakuru gave her awhile ago. She caressed his face then whispered, "Good night my dear Angel of Music." She smiled again then gave him a kiss on the head before she left.

----

The most awaited day had finally arrived. Tomoyo and Eriol with friends are already on Meiling's cruise. The cruise was quite big, but tidy and it has everything. It's also elegant and it is can be ranked as one of the 5 star cruises. The others were amazed of it especially Tomoyo since this is her first time to sail in a cruise.

"What?! This is your first time?" Meiling was shocked.

"Well yeah! It's not like I'm a daughter of an owner of a big company just like you. I'm even just a scholar of our school." Tomoyo answered.

"Well Tomoyo-chan, let's have fun and enjoy this moment." Sakura said as she placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"Sakura-chan's right! Now's the time to party and go wild." Chiharu added.

"But before we could do some crazy stuff. We must change into our bathing suits." Rika reminded.

"I bet the pool is nice and the sun is just right for our skin." Naoko said.

"Hey guys! Why don't we settle our things in our rooms? I bet you can't wait to see how lovely the rooms are." Meiling suggested then off they go as Meiling leaded them. The girls were at Meiling's back while the guys were a few distance at their back.

On their way..

Eriol was looking at Tomoyo who was chatting with the girls. He smiled at how refine her actions are unlike the others. Her actions were more feminine and with dignity. Li and Yamazaki noticed Eriol who was so out of their conversation since he was busy observing Tomoyo. The two smiled impishly.

Yamazaki whispered, "I wonder how the girls would look in a swimsuit."

"I bet that would really show their Baywatch bodies." Li added.

"I can't wait to see my Chiharu in a bikini." Yamazaki hoped.

"And I can't wait to see my Sakura showing her luscious parts." Li hoped also.

Eriol stopped then looked at them with a questioning look. "Now what are you implying? Saying those things at me like I'm a pervert." The two didn't mind his statements and continue to tease him.

"Now, I wonder if Hiiragizawa-kun is wondering how wonderful will Daidouji-san look with her swimsuit." Yamazaki joked.

"And I wonder what is Hiiragizawa wondering right now about his Daidouji." Li continued.

Eriol was red in the face then he told them, "Back off! That's my girl."

"Chill dude, we know that she is yours besides I have Sakura and Yamazaki here has Chiharu. We don't have any plans on stealing your girl because she is your and we already have ours." Li replied as he placed a hand at Eriol's shoulder.

"Dude! We are only encouraging you to move. This is the best time and place. What more can you ask for? If you won't move before the inevitable could happen then you might regret this." Yamazaki added then the two left him to think about their statements.

After changing, Tomoyo and her friends are in the pool while Eriol was in his room pondering. There was music played in area where the pool was located. Yamazaki and Chiharu were in the pool; Meiling and Naoko were sun bathing; Sakura and Syaoran were dancing and Tomoyo with Rika was sipping their drinks in a table nearby. They were really having fun while Eriol was still in his room.

"Neh Tomoyo-chan," Rika caught the attention of Tomoyo, "I hope you could already sense that a certain sunlight had finally melted the ice. I'm sure you're not dense enough to understand what I mean neh." Rika smiled at her.

Tomoyo said nothing. Instead, she just returned Rika's smile with her own smile and then she continued to sip her drink.

"Neh everyone! I know this is stupid but can we have a game of hide and seek. I know it's for kindergartens but can we just return those childhood days again even just for this moment." Naoko announced.

"Why not! I'd love to play that again." Rika agreed as she stood to join the group.

"Alright then! Let's play! Everybody hide! I'll seek. One, Two, Three…" Naoko started to count while the others ran to hide.

Seeing what the others are doing, Tomoyo decided to join them than spoiling the game. She ran towards the area where the rooms are located. Naoko had finally finished her counting and began to look for her friends. Hearing Naoko's steps are getting closer, she went into a certain room without minding who owns it as long as she can hide from Naoko. She saw a small opening without knowing what the opening is and then went there to hide. Naoko opened the door of where Tomoyo was hiding but to her dismay, she was nowhere to be found. Naoko closed the door and decided to continue to look for the others. Tomoyo sighed in relief and she decided to stay there longer.

---

Eriol was in his bed, still pondering. After some minutes had pass, he remembered that his friends are on the poolside to start the party. He decided to get into his trunks but before that, he went into the shower to freshen up.

---

The long minutes of hiding in the small compartment was giving Tomoyo body cramps. She was kin'da tired of hiding that she fell asleep.

---

Eriol was in the shower, savoring the cool water over his body. The shower was really good and he really liked it. After the shower, he was starting to get ready then suddenly his cellphone rang. He answered the phone and was still on a towel.

---

Tomoyo who was trying to get a good position, hit her head accidentally which made her woke up. She whined, "Ouch! My head hurts. I can't believe Naoko hasn't found me yet. I've been here for about how many minutes and she still hasn't found me. Oh yeah, where the heck am I? Ouch! My body is cramping."

---

Eriol was finally done with his phone call and he is still wearing a towel. He opened the closet to get some things. His eyes widened as he saw a living creature in it. He and the living creature stared at one another and were thinking maybe this is a nightmare.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo questioned back for she didn't know what to say. She eyed him from bottom to top since she was in a sitting position while Eriol was standing infront of her only in a towel.

Silence was in the air. Finally after the assurance that this was not a dream, the two yelled, "AH!"

Tomoyo was still shaking of what she saw while Eriol was nervous on what to do which made his towel drop. Tomoyo blushed, jaw dropped and began to shake more then faint.

Eriol grabbed his towel then tried to wake Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo.." he called.

Tomoyo opened her eyes but when she saw Eriol still on a towel again, she fell unconscious again.

--------------------

Author's Notes: How'd you liked this chapter? If you're thinking that this event is like a payback of the event when Eriol met Tomoyo only on a towel for the second time then you're right. I know I delayed my story for about two days and I'm really sorry. If my memory is still good, I think I announced it on my last chappie that I'd be busy for 2 days so there are circumstances that I'd have a hard time updating this story. I know that I told you guys that I don't want to let people wait so here I am. Thanks for the supporters of my fanfic. Thank you very much for reviewing as always: SanzoGirl, SnowCharm, MoonLove Angel, Sakura Panda63, MoonNight's Mystic. Your reviews have really inspired me. I hope that I'd get more reviews from others also. I beg of those people who read my fanfic to leave some reviews coz that will really inspire me to get going. As promise, I'd update as soon as possible and I'll try to finish this fanfic before classes would start coz I really need to concentrate with my studies especially that my family had high hopes about me. Anyways, please support me and my fanfic. I'll stop my blabbering for now since I'm really starving. I still haven't ate any meal. Thank you so much for reading. Have a nice day and Smile always.. Xiexie, Wo ai ni… Ja ne! Expect the unexpected from me again. TC and GOD Bless..


	25. Operation Matchmaker Part Two

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 25: ".O.P.E.R.A.T.I.O.N. .M.A.T.C.H.-.M.A.K.E.R. (Part Two)"**

After the towel drop event…

"Dude! That was so.. so.." Li said.

"Shameful indeed. So cut the crap! I'm already ashamed." Eriol interrupted.

The others were still laughing about the incident while Tomoyo is still unconscious.

"Stop it!" Eriol demanded with a very flush face.

"Alright! We know you're already embarrassed. You don't have to demand like were your subjects." Sakura replied.

"Okey, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really ashamed. Now I know how Tomoyo feels during the second time we met in the apartment." Eriol recalled.

"It's fine. Now the two of you are even." Yamazaki witted.

"We're not even! She saw me.. me.." Eriol was becoming redder.

"Naked.." Li continued.

"Well.. Yeah.." Eriol managed to reply eventhough he was all red in the face.

"So are you implying that Tomoyo should be responsible enough for that event? Are you going to marry her? When's the wedding?" Meiling asked in a teasing tone, which made Eriol blush more.

"You could marry her after our graduation." Naoko suggested.

"That's a good idea! You could leave all the preparations to me." Rika agreed.

"I'm willing to help for the preparations also. Just make sure that we're invited neh." Chiharu gleefully said.

"Would you please stop. I already have enough. Besides if we will marry, I don't think my family would consider my selfish request. If you can recall, I'm already engaged." Eriol stated.

"But do you care really care of those! I can't believe you Hiiragizawa! I thought you love Tomoyo. Do you know that we have gone through many things just to help you guys and your just going to waste it by marry that fiancée of yours who had just cheated on you! Huh?! Hiiragizawa answer me honestly! Who do you love? Tomoyo or the BITCH?! Answer me!" Meiling was really angry of Eriol's past statements.

"Of course Tomoyo! I love Tomoyo and I'm ready to give up everything just for her. I don't care about arrangements and so. All I care is Tomoyo's happiness. OUR HAPPINESS." Eriol replied without any hesitation and doubts.

---

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was awaken by the commotion outside the room. She had heard all the things Eriol had said. She was glad of what she heard at the same time afraid of what destiny would Eriol have if they would live together. But when she recalled the words, "OUR HAPPINESS" which Cupid had stated during the time when she was confused of her feelings, she smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Our Happiness. My happiness and Eriol's happiness is what matters most. I don't care if it's selfish. All I want is him and him alone." She muttered.

---

Meiling smiled at what Eriol said. The others were also amazed of how Eriol announced his love towards Tomoyo without hesitation.

"I'm glad to hear it Hiiragizawa. Now I know that my plan is not put into waste." Meiling slipped which widened the eyes of her friends.

"What plan?" Eriol inquired with a raising brow.

"Oh it's nothing really. It's a plan for our wedding neh Syaoran?" Sakura covered.

Li blushed at what Sakura said. He doesn't know what to say but when he saw her brows arcing he just nodded.

"But what is the relation with your wedding and my love for Tomoyo?" Eriol inquired again.

"Oh that! You see this cute couple wants Tomoyo-chan to be Sakura-chan's maid of honor and you as Li's best man. Right?" Rika back upped.

"Eh! But I thought I was the maid of honor and my Takeshi is.." Chiharu though but was interrupted by Naoko's signal. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! Gomen." She continued.

"Hiiragizawa-san, please be their request." Naoko added.

"Well I don't really mind. I must say I am very honored to have a great role in your wedding Li-kun, Kinomoto-san but does Tomoyo know about this?" Eriol replied.

"Well I want to surprise her so I haven't told her yet. Please keep it as a secret because I want to announce it myself." Sakura responded.

---

Tomoyo was eavesdropping their conversation. She was shocked that her bestfriend is going to get married and she is the maid of honor. "Wow! I'm going to be in a wedding and I'm the maid of honor. I better not tell her that I heard about their conversation about the upcoming wedding. Well I do wish you a happy ending Sakura-chan, Li-kun. Seeing that the shadows outside are slowly fading. She sent back to the bed and pretend to be unconscious.

---

"So dude! Better take care of your Daidouji neh. We will be in the pool area if you need us." Yamazaki said then he went to the pool area with the others.

When they are already far from Eriol..

"Meiling! You're such a big mouth!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Look who's also the big mouth here. Thanks to you, we have to think of many things to escape Hiiragizawa's questions." Li added.

"Now we know why Li-kun and Meiling-chan are cousins." Naoko witted.

"Alright! I'm sorry. I know that I slipped. It's an accident." Meiling apologized.

"Thanks also to Meiling-chan's big mouth Li-kun would have to marry Sakura-chan neh." Rika witted.

"WHAT?!!" Sakura and Li exclaimed in unison.

"Why Li-kun? Did you forget the plan of proposing to Kinomoto-san? You told me before right?" Yamazaki recalled.

"Well Syaoran! Don't tell me you're not proposing? Did you forget the many things Tomoyo and I have gone through?" Meiling scolded.

"Of course I didn't forget it and I'm still very thankful for your help. Since my plan is already ruined of proposing to you this evening, I better tell you now." Li said then kneeled and grabbed Sakura's hand as he removed a blue box where the ring is located in his pocket. "I know this is not a romantic set up for my proposal but I am proud to announce this in front of our friends who are the witnesses of my courageous act of proposing to the woman that I love most. Sakura, would you marry me?"

Sakura without hesitation jumped at Li's arms and accepted his proposal without any hesitation. The others clapped their hands and were very glad of the couple.

---

Meanwhile at the room, Eriol was watching over at Tomoyo who was still pretending to be unconscious. Tomoyo opened her eyes alittle to peek what Eriol was doing. Apparently, Eriol fell into deep slumber. He must be really tired from the preparations they did for the past few days and instead of enjoying the trip; he is taking this opportunity to rest. Tomoyo stood from the bed and looked at him. No doubt, he is really cute when he is sleeping. She brushed his midnight blue hair and removed his glasses. Then suddenly her conscience came out of the blue.

"His cute. Isn't he?" Cupid complimented.

"And HOT!" Anteros added.

"Well yeah but I wonder what to do as a payback for that event." Tomoyo wondered.

"Well his face is adorable and I think if he was a woman, I think he would still be beautiful." Cupid noticed.

"Why don't you give him a make up?! Make him look like a girl and let's test Cupid's statement." Anteros suggested.

"I think that's a bad idea but what if… Neh, I bet he won't get mad and this might be a good laughing topic for the gang neh." Tomoyo agreed and then she started to do her plan.

"Don't forget to record this dearie. This has got to be a funny yet cute scope for us. I can't wait to see his girl version." Cupid giggled.

After minutes of giving Eriol a make over, it's finally done. Surprisingly, Eriol never noticed the fun Tomoyo had while making fun of his face. Maybe it's due to his being tired that he is still asleep after what Tomoyo did. Tomoyo slyly grinned with her consciences. She grabbed her video cam and recorded the female version of Eriol asleep. After recording, she felt a bit tired so she decided to hit the bed with her video cam still on her hands.

After an hour had pass, Eriol finally woke up from his slumber. He looked at the sleeping Tomoyo and noticed the cam she is holding. He stood to remove the cam in her hands and settle her gently in the bed. He passed by the mirror and noticed how horrible his face looked. He saw some make up scattered in the table and thought that it was Tomoyo's doing. He gently took the camera and saw some evidences that it was really Tomoyo who gave him a make up. Instead of getting mad he smiled impishly and whispered, "So you want a little game with me ehy. Two can play at that game."

---

Tomoyo finally woke up and was really excited to show her friends of what she did at Eriol. She went out of the room and gleefully announced, "Hey guys! I have a great video here. Wanna watch it?"

"What's the vid about Tomoyo?" Meiling asked.

"You'll see." Tomoyo replied with a smirk on the face.

Everyone assembled near the large flat screen TV while Tomoyo readied the equipment. Eriol noticed the commotion and went to check it out. When he saw Tomoyo showing the video, he ran to stop her but it was too late. Tomoyo's eyes widened of what she saw. She didn't expect to see a clip of her sleeping while Eriol bent like some kind of a prince and gave her a kiss in the lips. Tomoyo blushed but when she saw Eriol, she yelled "Eriol! What did you just do?! How dare you.." Eriol just smiled and then ran off. "Wait! Eriol! Mate! Why you hentai! Come back!" She tried to chase Eriol but was halted when she heard her friends' giggles. She faced them with fury and asked, "What are you laughing about?! Huh!" Her friends tried to stop from laughing but they just can't. Tomoyo felt more embarrassed of her clumsiness of not rechecking the video before showing it to them. She then saw Eriol tucking his tongue out that made her forget her embarrassment and focus on getting mad at the young Count. She ran after him while Eriol is still provoking her. Eriol was a very fast runner, Tomoyo was really upset of why she can't catch up with him so she wished that Eriol would stumble on something and to her luck, he did stumble on the slippery side of the pool and fell in it. Tomoyo laughed like crazy upon seeing the scene. She tucked a tongue out and then said, "That's my payback." Tomoyo proudly walk out but accidentally she also slipped and fell into the pool. The sun was setting down and it was getting cold but the two didn't seem to mind.

Eriol grinned impishly and said, "Now we're even."

Tomoyo was getting really irritated so she screamed, "Ah! Eriol you jerk! Come back here!" She swam to catch him and to her luck, she was a better swimmer than him. Maybe just today because of her strong will to catch him and Eriol was probably exhausted from the long day. "Got you!" She jumped at Eriol who screamed help and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

Eriol blushed and looked at Tomoyo who was really enjoying the long day. He laughed with her and then they looked at the sun setting. "What a beautiful scene isn't it but not as beautiful as you."

Tomoyo blushed and then her heartbeat was getting faster. Eriol tilted his head for a kiss. They were about to kiss but a voice disrupted it and said, "Oi! Love birds! You better get out of the pool coz it's getting cold and you might get a cold." Syaoran was about to walk out but he remembered, "You better get ready for a cocktail party. Daidoiji! Meiling wants to see you before the party so you better do so or else she might get angry okey?" then he walked away.

----------

Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chappie. Part three is up nest so stay tuned. Thanks for all the reviewers and readers. Love yah guys. Anyways I better stop my blabbering coz my parents are getting angry and it's getting very late already. Chow! I'll try to update tomorrow. I know I updated a bit late coz I have to complete my requirements for my enrollment in college. Tomorrow, I'm also tasked to do my little bro's since my parent's are really busy. Thanks for understanding. Love yah guys. Please support me and my upcoming chapters. Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing. I really love your reviews. Have a nice day and Smile always.. Xiexie, Wo ai ni… Ja ne! Expect the unexpected from me again. TC and GOD Bless..


	26. Operation Matchmaker Part Three

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic.  
All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 26: ".O.P.E.R.A.T.I.O.N. .M.A.T.C.H.-.M.A.K.E.R. (Part Three)"**

After the pool slipping event, Tomoyo as told by Li, went to Meiling. On her way..

"Just what does Meiling wants from me? I was never told that there would be a cocktail party. I don't have a dress to wear. I better tell Meiling that I can't join them." Tomoyo sighed then someone at her back gave her a fright.

"TOMOYO!" Meiling fightened Tomoyo and without wasting any time, she grabbed her hand and lead her to a certain room where the other girls are fixing themselves.

"Meiling what do you want now and why am I here? I don't have any dress to wear. So I think it's better for me not to join the party and…" Tomoyo said.

"And what insanity are you talking about? I didn't tell you because I want you to wear a special dress that Rika-chan prepared. I hope you like it." Meiling interrupted and then Rika showed Tomoyo a pink dress with elegant laces and glittering beads. It was a beautiful dress indeed and Tomoyo was mesmerized of its beauty and elegance.

"I'm glad you liked it Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure you'll really look good on this dress. I hope that you take back what you just said of not entering the party." Rika smiled.

"Tomoyo! After what we went through, please join the party. And I won't take NO as an answer neh." Meiling added.

Tomoyo smiled at the girls and then she thanked them for always helping her. The girls giggled then Sakura lead Tomoyo to a sit where they could fix her. Sakura was doing Tomoyo's hair; Rika was doing the make-up; Chiharu was picking her jewelry; Naoko videoing her and the good old Meiling was just blabbering and blabbering like there was no tomorrow but the others didn't seem to mind coz they were already too busy to listen to Meiling's blabbers.

After an hour of preparation, Tomoyo was finally ready for the party. The girls were pretty proud of what they did to Tomoyo. She was also amazed of how good she looks with the help of her friends. She almost cried due to her joy and then she said, "Thank you again for everything."

"Tomoyo-chan, please don't cry because you'll ruin your make up and I have to redo it again." Rika scolded.

"Oh Tomoyo! You're so beautiful and tears don't suite you at all. It'll just stain your beauty and I think Hiiragizawa would really scold us for making you cry again." Sakura added which made Tomoyo smile and the other girls laugh.

"Now speaking of Hiiragizawa. I think he would really be amazed of how beautiful you are Tomoyo-chan. You're more beautiful compared to the other Countess Hiiragizawa had met." Naoko complimented.

"I bet Hiiragizawa would jaw drop when he sees you. You're too beautiful Tomoyo-chan. Well you're still beautiful without make-up but with Rika's expertise, you really look more beautiful girl!" Chiharu chirped.

"Of course! Our group is full of charming, beautiful, intelligent, cute, hot ladies. So no doubt that Tomoyo is really looking her best tonight." Meiling proudly announced eventhough she didn't help in giving her make over.

Tomoyo laughed then replied, "Mah! You girls look wonderful yourselves. You really look good tonight and I'm very proud of you. And I have to agree with Meiling that our group is full of pretty ladies."

The girls laughed then Sakura interrupted, "Tomoyo-chan, I never knew you had a birth mark at the back of your right shoulder."

"Oh you mean this. Well I have it since birth that's why it's called birthmark. My aunt said that it plays a very important role of being my evidence when I'll meet my parents whom I don't know where they are already. But enough of that, let's go to the hall. The guys are waiting for us and I think Li-kun and Yamazaki-kun are pretty excited to see their _lovey-doveys _neh." Tomoyo responded then the girls went out and were on their way to the hall.

---

On the hall, the guys are already waiting for the girls. While waiting, they were having a chit-chat about the girls.

"How I hate it when the girls get very vain that we need to wait for an hour before they are done fixing themselves." Li commented.

"Well we can't help. That's woman's nature right. Besides they are not just doing it for themselves but they are doing it also for us. They want us to be proud of how beautiful they look. I don't really mind waiting because I know that the product would be nice." Eriol witted.

"They're coming!" Yamazaki announced then the lights went off.

"What the heck is happening? Li! Yama! Where are you!" Eriol called but there was no answer. Li and Yamazaki had left him as planned.

The girls also left Tomoyo and went to enter in the other door so that she could have the spotlight all for herself. The room was pretty dark so she called her friends to confirm if she entered the right room but there was no answer. Tomoyo sighed and then went into the room to confirm it herself. When she entered, lights were focused on her and a music entitled "Just the Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sanatra" was played. She saw Eriol who was as usual handsome and hot with an elegant tuxedo. He stares at her with a smile as she went down the staircase. Her dress was glittering in the dark and her make up was really perfect for the occasion. She walked with elegance towards Eriol with a smile. Eriol bowed and offered a hand just like any gentleman would do to a lady. Eriol looked at her and then gave a compliment, "You really look beautiful tonight Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at him with a smile, not minding that she was blushing. She accepted his hand and then she said, "Thank you. You look handsome as always Eriol." They stared at each other for awhile then all the lights were turned on then their friends came out of the blue.

"Wow! Is that you Daidouji? You really look good." Li complimented.

"Of course! The girls and I helped one another to give her that perfect make over." Sakura proudly said.

"I have to agree with Li-kun that you're marvelous today Daidouji-san." Yamazaki added.

"Thanks you everybody for all the things and, and…" Tomoyo started to become emotional again.

"Quit the drama! Let's party!" Meiling declared then the party started. A music for waltz was played then Eriol lead Tomoyo to the center of the hall. They started to waltz with elegance like in fairytales while their friends look at them. Meiling was really glad that her plan was really working for the betterment of the couple. She almost burst in tears that it's a success. Yamazaki and Li are getting a bit jealous that all attention was on the dancing couple. So they decided to join and dance with their own partner, leaving Rika, Meiling and Naoko on the side. Rika was comforting Meiling who is getting a bit emotional while Naoko was recording the event. After a couple of dances, they got hungry because they were to excited to dance that they forgot the buffet prepared for them. So they ate while talking about many stuff like the marriage of Li and Sakura & etc… Meiling was getting a bit bored of hearing this chit-chats coz all she cares for now is the success of her plans. She looked at Eriol and Tomoyo then out of the blue, she yelled, "Moh! I'm getting bored! Quit this nonsense chitchat. I want to see more of Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo's romantic moments."

The others were shocked of what Meiling did out of the blue especially Tomoyo and Eriol who were so red in the face. Syaoran then covered Meiling's mouth then the others helped in calming Meiling who was really irritated.

"I think she's drunk." Li stated.

"Meiling please calm down." Sakura pleaded but it was useless coz Meiling was really in fury and anytime, she could be like a volcano that erupted.

"Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun I guess you have to do what Meiling wants." Chiharu said.

"EH!" Tomoyo and Eriol shouted in unison.

"What would we do?!" Tomoyo inquired.

"We can't just kiss and make love in public!" Eriol added which just made the two redder.

"Why don't you just sing a song? We heard you make music together and it blended really well. I'm sure Meiling would like that." Rika suggested.

"Just get on with the show! Geez, I'm getting bored here!" Meiling whined.

"I guess we don't have a choice dear Tomoyo. I think Meiling-san is really drunk and if we don't act soon, things might get worse." Eriol whispered then smiled at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled also and replied, "I guess we don't have a choice but to do it. Let's enjoy this shall we." Then the two went to a piano nearby. Eriol was playing the piano while Tomoyo was standing near it.

_---Tomoyo and Eriol singing---_

_Eriol: Here I am baby  
Playing my music once again  
Hope you could hear my heart singing  
Coz I'm dedicating this song to you my darling._

_Tomoyo: Here I am also baby.  
Also playing my own.  
Hope you could hear it.  
Coz this is for you and you alone my darling._

_Both: We made music together.  
No doubt we are a pair.  
I love it when we do it.  
Coz all I want is you and our music.  
Our music full of love and passion.  
The sweetest music that had ever been played.  
Our hearts are one as we play it.  
I love it when we do it my dear Angel._

_Tomoyo: This music is for you baby.  
I don't have anything  
Except myself and the music I play.  
I play this music of LOVE with all my heart.  
Hope you could hear and sing it with me.  
My one and only Angel of Music._

_Eriol: All I need is you and our Music of LOVE  
I want to play it with you until the very end.  
There is nothing that I should want.  
And there's nothing that I should need.  
I love it when we make music together.  
My dear Angel of Music._

_Both: We made music together.  
No doubt we are a pair.  
I love it when we do it.  
Coz all I want is you and our music.  
Our music full of love and passion.  
The sweetest music that had ever been played.  
Our hearts are one as we play it.  
I love it when we do it my Angel of Music._

_Tomoyo: My Music is all I have._

_Eriol: And there is nothing that I shall want._

_Both: Coz all I want is you and our music of LOVE.  
Our hearts beating as one.  
As we blend our melody together and reach the highest note.  
Let's sing it together._

_Tomoyo: Yes, I have been singing it with all my heart._

_Eriol: And I'm singing it with you._

_Both: All I want is you and our Music.  
Let's sing it together  
My dear Angel._

After singing, as usual their audience was astounded of how they make music together; how they easily reach every high note; how they make their voices blend well and how they sing it full of emotions. Their friends gave them round of applauses and lots of compliments. They head towards their friends who were really enjoying this quality time. Meiling had finally calmed down and then they decided to have a toast.

"Hey people! Let's have a cheers for this wonderful evening. For Li and Sakura's engagement; for our entering in the TOP STUDENT's List; for our friendship and for our best wishes for Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-san success in their competitions." Yamazaki announced.

Li handed Eriol's drink with a medicine in it. Before they could have their toast Meiling suddenly interrupted eventhough she was already drunk, "But before we could toast, let's have a little game of the dark. This is your chance to kiss your loved one in the dark." Before they could react, Meiling turned off the lights and then the others went to the side to avoid getting kissed by someone leaving Tomoyo and Eriol at the center. Li was next to Sakura and Yamazaki was holding Chiharu's hand before the lights went off so it was easy for them to lead their partner at the side and have their own passionate kiss. Rika and Naoko were with Meiling so basically they are very safe from this game. Tomoyo was getting a bit afraid not because of the dark but because of the game. She might kiss Li or Yamazaki accidentally and that would really cause trouble. Tomoyo started to move to look for the side so she would be safe then suddenly someone grabbed her hand which really startled her. "Hanashite! (Let go!)" she cried but the grip was strong. She was afraid that it might be Li or Yamazaki so she struggled. The person suddenly pulled her and with matching her struggles, the two went out of balance and then fell in the ground with their lips meeting. Tomoyo blushed upon sensing the familiar scent; the familiar body and the familiar luscious lips. "It's definitely his." Tomoyo thought as she savored the kiss that she always craved and loved. "This is definitely him with this luscious lips and good kisser moves. No body could ever move and devour me like this. No one except him." Hearing the sound, Rika turned on the lights and the kissing lovebirds were revealed. Sakura and Li, Chiharu and Yamazaki and Tomoyo at the top of Eriol. They stopped kissing and their faces were flushing.

Meiling laughed and then she chirped even on her drunken state, "Yey! Now that was a beautiful scene isn't it. Now so much for playing the magnificent role of a fairy granting every couple to have a passionate kiss in the dark, you should be thankful and.." Meiling was out of balanced but good thing Rika and Chiharu were there to assist her.

"And I think you should hit the bed Meiling, You're drunk!" Li added.

"Shut up Syaoran! I'm not drunk. In fact, I'm enjoying this party eventhough I'm loveless, hopeless and all the things about being ditched by Cupid." Meiling reasoned out which made the others feel sorry about it.

"Meiling-chan, I think you should consider Li-kun's offer. Besides it's already very late and I bet all of us are tired with the long day we had." Rika responded.

"Meiling-chan, please don't push yourself too hard. I also think that we should end this party and hit the beds especially you." Naoko added.

Tomoyo went to Meiling and clasped Meiling'd hands with hers. "Meiling-chan, thank you very much for everything. I know that someday, the right guy would come into yourl life. Besides, I noticed that your varsity crush Mizuhara, Kyle is having an eye on you and you do know how accurate my senses are right?" Tomoyo said.

"Really! He does!" Meiling exclaimed joyfully that made the others laugh. "Yahoo! Alright let's end this party with a toast for my dear cousin's engagement with Sakura; for our entering in the TOP STUDENT's List; for our friendship; for our best wishes for Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-san success in their competitions and for my LOVE LIFE with my dear Kyle who finally noticed me."

Eriol and Li grabbed their drinks without knowledge that they had exchanged drinks. "Cheers!" the group said in unison then they gulped into their own drinks. Eriol drank the normal red wine while Li drank the red wine with medicine that would make him a bit aggressive towards his prey.

After the toast they made, the party ended and they went to hit their beds. Meiling who was finally knocked down of drinking too much was helped by the girls except Sakura who was with her fiancee who suddenly felt strange after drinking his own liquor. The guys helped Li to his room then left Sakura watching over him. Rika volunteered to look after Meiling so the others could rest.

After leaving the room, Tomoyo went to deck of the cruise to savor the cool breeze and watch the stars up above. She closed her eyes and raised her arms sideward then suddenly a male voice whispered in her ears, "Well if it isn't Rose in the movie Titanic."

Tomoyo smiled and then moved her head just to meet Eriol's azure eyes. She smiled and replied, "You're late Jack. What took you so long?"

"I was already here but you didn't seem to notice my presence since you were so absorbed with Nature's beauty." He paused and looked at the stars, "I see you're looking at the stars again." He added.

Tomoyo looked again at the stars then she answered, "I am just amazed of how the stars shine so brightly eventhough darkness surrounds it. It's really beautiful especially that star that outshines the other stars the most." She pointed a certain star.

Eriol looked at the star and silence was in the air for a couple of minutes of enjoying the sight of Nature. "Neh Tomoyo, the sea looks very calm and some of the stars are reflected by the sea like some sort of a galaxy." He stated then he put held Tomoyo's pink ribbon and then removed it. He touched her hair like some sort of silk while his orbs on the sea. "Don't you think that this is the romantic set-up you wanted for a kiss?" he asked.

Tomoyo gave a questioning look at Eriol and then she asked back, "Why do you think so?"

"Well as you can see, the sea is like the city. It's calm and the water is tranquil. After the long preparations we made, our friends have invited us here to cheer us up. They even helped in calming the incensed Meiling." The two chuckled upon mentioning Meiling then he continued, "The stars are shinning so brightly for us and I think this view is really beautiful but in my eyes, you're the most beautiful of all."

Tomoyo blushed again and then she answered, "But you already had a kiss awhile ago. I don't want to spoil you." She nuzzled his nose then put a little distance between them. "I am also not done with my PLAYING HARD To GET thingy." She added.

Eriol went close to her and said, "Is that so? Well if you don't mind, how about a dance mademoiselle." He gestured and offered a hand like a prince in the fairytales.

Tomoyo gestured back and then took his hand. "It would be an honor, monsieur but there's no music."

"Oh but there is, our hearts will play the music just like the song we just sang but if you're not satisfied, I'll sing a song." Eriol grinned.

"Then sing it Romeo!" Tomoyo demanded with a gleeful voice.

They started to dance with Eriol singing the song played awhile ago when Tomoyo went down the stairs like a descending goddess.

_---Eriol singing---_

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight. _

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

Tomoyo noticed that Eriol was losing out of breath since it's a little bit hard on doing two things at the same time. Well it would not be really hard but Eriol might be tired of the long day. So Tomoyo sang with him as they dance with the heavens sparkling more.

---Tomoyo and Eriol singing---

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night._

They stopped dancing and embraced one another. Eriol said, " Neh, Tomoyo, I already know what my third favor is."

"So you still remembered that ei. What is it?" She asked.

"As long as the stars are shinning up above, there is hope. I don't care if this favor is selfish but I'll leave the choice up to you.." He paused for a while, hugged her tight and continued, "Tomoyo, I LOVE YOU. Simple words yet it comes from my heart. I want us to be together until the very end. Please accept me. I'll cancel my engagement with Kaho and leave everything just for you. I LOVE YOU and I want to be with you forever." Before Tomoyo could react, he put a finger on her lips and then he added, "I have already decided and it's final. It's up to you whether you accept me or not but whatever your decision maybe, I'll break with Kaho and I'll live a life with hopes that you would return my love. I'm willing to wait for your answer." Eriol let down of his finger then waited for Tomoyo's response.

Tomoyo just smiled and replied, "I don't know Eriol. I'll think about those things later coz for now let me hold you tight like there is no tomorrow. Let's stay like this for awhile neh." And they wrapped their arms on one another and stayed like that for awhile. Silence was there until they heard Sakura and Li's voices from Li's room.

"Sakura! Let's do it! I demand it and I want it now!" Li demanded.

"Hold on for Syaoran! I never agreed on an early honeymoon coz I have my own principles." Sakura replied but was devoured by Li's kisses. She felt ticklish all of a sudden then she burst in giggles. Apparently, the others are already asleep except the four of them and maybe Rika who was in Meiling's room that is located at the farthest part. Since it was really far, Rika probably didn't hear Li and Sakura's voices. Only Eriol and Tomoyo heard it who were laughing on how demanding Li is and how Sakura tried to resist but in the end gave in to Li's demands. The two laughed then after the noise had subsided, they looked again at the heavens and saw a falling star. The two prayed and made a wish then they went to sit at a bench to appreciate Nature's beauty and their partner's presence.

----------

Author's Notes: Sorry if I wasn't able to Update yesterday since I was engrossed with listening some of the classical and broadway music that I am practicing for my upcoming audition in the choir or in theater. Wish me luck and I'm really sorry.

Anyways, I know that the last chapter was mixed with some scenes from "Princess Hours", which is one of my favorite Korean Novelas. I do love Korean shows because of its uniqueness. And if you're thinking that the first song is lame then forgive me coz I composed it myself. Heheeh.. The second song is a very old song entitled, "Just the Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sanatra" I just like the lyrics and the melody is slow so for me, it just went well as the background music when Tomoyo descended and when they danced in the deck. I know that this chapter has a scene from a Taiwanese drama, "Meteor Garden" and that scene when Tomoyo raised her arms sideward was from the movie "Titanic" that's why I mentioned Rose and Jack there. I finally revealed the third favor that Eriol finally decided to tell Tomoyo. I know I mentioned it very late but let's just say that I want to save the best for last. I'm very sorry if my chapters have already lack originality since I'm busy practicing some songs and drawing Anime for my friends who keep on bothering me of drawing their favorite characters. My sincerest apologies to my readers and reviewers. I can't believe my dad saw and read a portion of Sakura whining about an early honey moon which is really out of my league and if some guy would do that to me then were off.. Heheh.. Eventhough I never had a boyfriend and so coz I studied at an all girl university during my highschool years and my elementary years were just full of childish thoughts and actions. Yesterday, I just entered the new building of a university that I'll be studying my college years. It's so huge and it looks like a mall! I'm very amazed of how humongous it is and the building is really beautiful with its unique design suited for learning. I'm a bit excited at the same time nervous of this new challenge since after four years in highschool with girls. Well this is not my first time to have guy classmates but this definitely different. If you're wondering how old I am, I'm just got 16 last month. Heheh.. Many say that I am too young to go to college but what can I do. I am not proudly announcing of my achievement but I'm just sharing a portion of my life since I believe that sharing is loving right?

Thank you very much for all those who read and reviewed. Please continue to support me and my upcoming chapters. I would like to give my warmest appreciation to the following:

_Sakura Panda63_: They're around their 20's. Their planned marriage after their graduation is against my philosophy but for the story I made them do it okey. Their marriage should be done after two or three years of concentrating their career. So they would be stable enough to support one another and build their own family.Thanks for the compliment. I'll Update as soon as I could.

_SanzoGirl_: Gong? I don't know that. Is that an Asian Drama coz the title seems Asian to me. Well actually while I was brainstorming that scene, I was thinking of a certain scene from Gatekeepers. Ruriko was chasing after Shun in a beach then Ruriko jumped at Shun and caught him although that scene was without kissing on the cheek. I just added it and I really appreciate your compliment.

_asga_: Wow! A new reviewer! Yehey! Watashiga ureshi! Thank you so much for reviewing hope that you would continue to support my fanfic.

_MoonNight's Mystic_: Sorry to disappoint you but I just want to make the story thriller. I don't want to spoil your desires. Heheh.. Besides, if they always kiss then the story would I think become lame. I hope I didn't really upset you with all the disturbances and so… Anyways there is a kissing scene that I made in this chapter which I didn't really plan to put on this chapter but since I have upset the many due to the disturbances, I just inserted this and for this chapter, one is enough right? Don't worry coz there are still upcoming kissing scenes. Heheh.. If ever I'll think that it'll be on the right scene.

_MoonLove Angel_: Yah! Those scenes was from "Princess Hours" - the make-up scene and the towel thingy but I made a little changes like his towel really drop and Tomoyo fainted twice. I just love that Korean Novela that I bought a DVD of it. Just what country are you anyway? This question also goes to my other reviwers so please tell me. Onegai//begs with puppy eyes//

_SnowCharms_: Really! Yay! I'm overjoyed that you liked it.. Don't worry I'll update ASAP coz I don't want to make people wait especially my dear readers.

To all those who read my fanfic eventhough you didn't leave any review, Thank you very much. I'll stop my blabbering for now coz it's already pass noon and I haven't eaten any meal. As soon as I woke up, I just jump into the PC and do my work as a devoted writer. I can't believe how devoted I am in making this story. I'm already Chapter 26 and I can't believe it! Heheh.. Again, thank you so much again for reading and reviewing. I really love your reviews. Please to those who read my fanfic, I would like to hear from you especially now that I'm almost out of ideas. Please! I beg of you. Thanks in advance. Have a nice day and Smile always.. Xiexie, Wo ai ni… Ja ne! Expect the unexpected from me again. TC and GOD Bless..


	27. Arrival of Another Ally

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic. All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 27: "Arrival of Another Ally"**

Next day when they would finally finish their wonderful friendly cruise:

"WHAT?!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Sorry Meiling. I didn't mean to swap drinks with Hiiragizawa. Besides nothing happened between Sakura and me. I think Achi (older sister) made a mistake in giving the medicine since it had an effect all of a sudden and then after a few minutes, it was gone. It was really weird. I bet that was one of Achi's experiments." Li explained.

"But even if Achi made an mistake, there could have been even a little chance." Meiling reasoned out.

"Don't blame all this things on me coz you're also drunk at that time and we really don't have any idea how to lock them up in a room without your brilliant ideas dear old cousin." Li explained again.

"I'm not drunk!" Meiling exclaimed.

"But Meiling-chan you were really drunk. Rika-chan was even tired of looking over you." Chiharu reminded.

"You even got us into trouble and we have to think of many ways to escape their wits." Yamazaki added.

"If you want proof, I have it recorded." Naoko said.

"Besides Meiling you should be glad that nothing really happened to us coz if there was then your so called Achi would really get mad at you for not watching over Syaoran who was about to act beyond your family principles of not doing it before marriage." Sakura also explained.

"Oh yeah! Thank GOD! Your Achi would really get mad at us. That woman is very scary when it gets angry. But it was really a waste. If it weren't for our carelessness then maybe my plan could have been a complete success. It was mainly my fault to be honest." Meiling sighed.

"What's your fault Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo suddenly came into the picture, which startled them.

"Oh Tomoyo, you're also here. I came here to know what's the commotion. Can I be of help in solving it?" Eriol asked politely.

"Ohio mina!" Rika greeted as she came into the setting.

"Ohio!" they greeted back in unison.

"Is there any problem Meiling-chan? I'd be obliged to help." Tomoyo asked again.

Meiling was feeling that Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa would again bombard her with questions. So she hid her tension by trying to smile and then she replied, "Well it's already solved all thanks to Syaoran neh?"

Li was also feeling some tension but he managed to give them his reply, "Yup! It was a really small problem but it's ok now. Please don't worry."

Seeing the others were also feeling a little tense, Rika offered to eat their breakfast together.

After eating their breakfast…

"I can't believe that our cruise would finish today." Tomoyo remarked.

"Daijobu Tomoyo-chan. I'd be glad to invite you again. You could also ask Hiiragizawa for another cruise only for the two of you." Meiling smirked.

"Meiling!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Well Tomoyo, I don't mind for another cruise with you." Eriol replied with a smile.

It was late at noon when they finally arrived at the Li's private beach. A certain woman with long dark hair and azure eyes was waiting for them as they went down from the cruise.

"Achi Relina!" Meiling called as she ran towards the woman.

Tomoyo eyed the woman and then she thought, "What a beautiful woman. She is like the woman in the picture at the Hiiragizawa manor. Could he be Eriol's older sister eventhough her aura is different with Eriol's?"

Eriol smiled and welcomed the woman. He bowed and kissed her hand then asked, "So you really did come. I thought Nakuru was joking about your arrival today when she called me yesterday. Since when did you arrive Relina-onesama?"

"Today. I came here to deliver the medicine Meiling asked from Li's Achi. She said that she is apologizing for giving the different medicine, which is still on experimentation. Good thing it's effect in the body is not really bad. So what's the…" Relina stopped upon seeing their signals, which she really understood. She turned to look at Tomoyo then she said, "So this is the rumored new girl of Eli huh? Not bad I guess. You sure have a good taste for woman Eli. Tomoyo right? But in English is Madison if I'm not mistaken."

"Eh, Hajimimashite (Nice to meet you) Countess Relina." Tomoyo bowed eventhough she was blushing of the thought of Eriol's girl. She thought that what Nakuru had described about the kind-hearted Relina was really true.

"Oh please don't be too formal with me coz to be honest, I don't like formal things. You could even ask Eli about my ditching days in formal parties during my teens. Right Eli?"

"You haven't change quite bit sis even if you went to China to manage our extended company there." Eriol remembered.

"Well yeah! I was so happy to stay there for about 4 years just to escape Reina's nagging and stuff but I really miss you, Eris, mom, dad and some friends but never did I miss that old hag!" Relina replied with a smirk on the face.

"So what did you deliver again? Medicine? What for?" Eriol inquired.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just Meiling and Li's prescribed vitamins right? But skip that part will you coz I want to learn more about your life with your new girl." Relina answered then she looked at his other friends and chirped, "So this is your friends! I'm glad you made a lot of them. Hi friends! I'm Relina, Eli's sister and any friend of Eli is also my friend so please don't be too formal with me just like Meiling and Li does. I'm sorry for not introducing earlier. Anyways nice to meet you."

The others smiled then Li introduced them one by one. Li was pretty happy that a new ally had come to help them with their plans. Besides, Relina is like a sister to Li since she had been staying in the Li compound and became the bestfriend of his Achi. "Achi Relina! I bet you're damn tired from your travel. You could come with us so that we could have a little chat or you could go right to your manor."

"I'd rather spend my day today with my dear little Eli since I really miss him and I also want to know more about Madison. I bet Nakuru is waiting for me anyways. I also miss that crazy girl you know." Relina answered then they went on their separate ways.

At the limo where Tomoyo, Eriol and Relina were ridding, Eriol and Relina were talking many things but not to the fact that making Tomoyo feel out of place. They also included Tomoyo in their conversations and with her wits, Relina was really impressed of how smart she was. Tomoyo was also amazed of how Relina speaks with knowledge despite her character that seems to be carefree. No wonder Eriol and Relina are siblings coz both of them are smart.

When they arrived, Eriol opened the door for Tomoyo then for her older sister. When Spinel and Nakuru saw Tomoyo first, they ran towards her. Spinel leaped and licked Tomoyo then Nakuru shoved Spinel so that she could give her a warm hug.

"Eh! Even Spinel and Nakuru are already close with Madison. Impressive!" Relina complimented then Nakuru and Spinel came near to her and give her their own welcome. Of course they also did it with Eriol.

Inside the manor, the three with Spinel are in the living room as they continue their chat in the limo while Nakuru is preparing their dinner. Relina was brushing Spinel's fur with her hands and said, "I never thought that the world was too small that Madison is _melancholysiren_ and Eli here is _darkcresent mage_. I'm glad that you have accepted that fact and that the most important thing is that you love one another not because Madison is _melancholy_ and Eli is _dark_. It maybe a part of that but I'm glad that you have accepted one another wholly as what I have observed right now."

Tomoyo blushed then she felt Eriol's hand on one of hers. She looked at Eriol who was also blushing. She was feeling quite tense so she excused herself to help Nakuru. Relina and Eriol were left in the living room. Silence was there for a moment then Relina broke it with a query, "So what are your plans? I bet Reina would get really mad about your relationship with Madison. Are you going to break up with Layla?"

"Yup! I'll do it personally so that it would not seem too rude eventhough Kaho was cheating me. But that's past, I know have Tomoyo and I'm glad to be with her. I don't care if Reina-onesama would loathe me with my selfishness." Eriol replied.

"That's my little bro! If that's the case then let me help you handle Reina. It's also time for you to go against her coz your lifetime happiness is on the line! But I don't really know what would mom and dad think about this coz first of all they are the ones who made your arrange marriage. Actually, I went to China and made an excuse to manage our extended corporation so that I can escape this matter but I didn't mean to pass the burden to you. I never did and I'm really sorry." Relina began to sob.

Eriol's eyes soften while seeing her older sister in tears. He went close to her and gave her a hug. He hushed her and said, "It's not your fault sis. Don't worry. I'll try to manage somehow but please don't cry coz I really don't want to see you in this manner. I know that I'll pass through these problems. I swear so stop crying. You'll ruin your beautiful face."

"Nonsense! You know that I'm not like Reina who wears thick make up. Besides my make up is long-lasting." She wiped her tears then she smiled and tried to recall their past, "I can't believe that my little bro is already a big man. We used to play in our garden with mom and dad. When you stumbled while trying to catch me, I cried because I blamed myself for it. Strange coz you should be the one crying and me helping you out but it seems that it went the opposite way."

"But when Reina-onesama came into the picture and saw my bruise, she scolded me and I really cried. You stopped crying and then had a quarrel with her because of me. You just repaid me back I assume." Eriol added as he continued to calm her older sister.

Tomoyo finally arrived with Nakuru announcing that dinner was ready. Tomoyo noticed that the young Countess's eyes were a bit red. She thought for some reasons but she never bothered to ask coz it maybe due to some personal problems.

During dinnertime, before Tomoyo could ask if Nakuru could eat with them, Relina already did it. So Nakuru was dinning with them after giving Spinel's dog food. Having Nakuru around was making their dinning a bit noisy especially that Relina had arrived.

"Relina-sama! Where's my souvenir? I hope you didn't forget it and did you include Suppi's, Eriol-sama, Tomoyo-chan and for my beloved Touya." Nakuru reminded.

"Of course! I never forget to bring souvenirs. I even include souvenirs for Eli and Madison's friends. I can't believe your still gung-ho with that Touya guy. I believe he is Sakura's big brother since they have the same family name. And if I'm not mistaken, Touya is also related with Madison." Relina witted.

"What! Tomoyo-chan and Touya are related. Yehey! I bet Tomoyo-chan would not mind playing a little MATCH-MAKER neh? Just like what you did with the others. Eriol-sama even told me that you're rumored to be the best in that matter eventhough you're a man-hater before."

"Before? What does this before mean?" Relina inquired.

"Well I still have that character in me but it's already lessen since Eriol had changed some of my philosophies about their kind." Tomoyo answered then glanced at Eriol with a smile.

"And her nerdy appearance was even changed into a beautiful lass with the help of Eriol-sama." Nakuru added.

"I see that my dear bro is quite a magician. No wander his username was _darkcresent mage_" Relina remarked.

After dinner, Nakuru cleaned the table with the help of Tomoyo. Relina wanted to help but Tomoyo and Nakuru would not allow her. So she hanged around with Eriol. She looked at Eriol who was looking at Tomoyo who was having fun with Nakuru and Spinel as they clean the table. She then looked at Tomoyo then uttered, "I see that solitude in your eyes had long been vanquished by Madison. Your eyes look way different when you stare at her. It's really different even at the time when you're still foolishly in love with Layla. Let me add that you're not the only magician here coz Madison the siren had also changed you a lot with some of her own tricks. Not to mention her wits really amazed me."

Eriol looked at Relina and responded, "You think so? Well you maybe right with those things after all, you're very good with your observations."

"True, but the question is 'Are you ready to face all this problems with those changes.'" She paused then resumed, "I bet you are after all, you're my dear bro and I have faith in you Eli. But always remember that whatever happens, I'll always be on your side coz I know that your side is always the right side." She paused again and continued with a more serious tone. It was the first time on that day, she had mentioned their names in Japanese, which means that she is really serious in this matter, " Eriol, Whatever happens, don't lose Tomoyo. I like that girl coz she had made a good man out of you and this is the first time in my life to see those orbs with joy of having someone to be with. Please don't lose her. Take good care of her. I'm sure the two of you would be fine after all those obstacles. I'm sure of it."

Eriol didn't reply but smiled at her anyway and then they resumed to observe the three creatures that are having fun in the kitchen.

It was already bedtime and then Relina asked the two girls to sleep with her this evening since she really wanted to talk many things with them. Nakuru was really loud about how she feels for Touya. After a few hours of babbling, Nakuru finally dose to sleep leaving the two girls awake. Relina was brushing Tomoyo's silky hair just like an older sister then she said, "I bet you would prefer to be called with your Japanese name than your English name right. So Tomoyo, I'm so happy of your coming in Eli's life. Please be with him until the end. I really love him and I don't want to see him hurt again. You have become his light in the darkness and erased the solitude in his orbs. I'm sure you can feel Eli's love towards you. I know that he had already confessed it but you still haven't given you're reply. I hoping that you would also accept his love but then I guess I can't hold your freedom. Just be honest of how you feel and I'm sure Eli would understand it. He is a nice guy after all. But for now Tomoyo, please don't leave his side coz this is the time that he really needs it. I'm sure you know that he is already engaged with someone that he doesn't love and he is also pressured being the next heir. I hope you understand what I mean."

Tomoyo was silent but Relina understands that she is also pressured with this matter so she didn't bother to continue the topic. Relina noticed how beautiful the stars were so she said, "The stars are really beautiful. I hope Eli is seeing this."

Tomoyo also glanced at the stars then she muttered, "I'm sure he is coz as long as the stars are shining up above there is still a spark of hope in the darkness. They are indeed beautiful."

----------

Author's Notes: I hope I made things clear in this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay coz my eyes were aching and I need to take a break. Thank you so much for the reviews and for continuing to support my fanfic. I really appreciate it. I hope you don't mind that I added another character coz in the later part, I really need her presence.

MoonLove Angel: Yay! We're the same. I love that show! Thanks for reviewing.

SnowCharms and Sakura Panda63: I hope I made it clear in this chappie. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear on the last chappie coz I was really planning to mention this in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

SanzoGirl: Thank you very much for always supporting me and this fanfic. I like you reviews and they really inspire me. Thank you also for confirming my query. Hontoni Arigatou guzaimashita!

ayaori and rakueru: Yay! A new reviewer! Banzai! Thank you so much for the compliment. Yah I'm a Filipino just like you! What part are you from? I'm from Cebu actually. I hope I could hear more from you. I'm so happy that a co-filipino appreciates my fanfic.

To all those who read my fanfic eventhough you didn't leave any review, Thank you very much. I'll stop my blabbering for now coz I'm so tired from the long day. Again, thank you so much again for reading and reviewing. I really love your reviews. Please to those who read my fanfic, I would like to hear from you especially now that I'm almost out of ideas. Please! I beg of youa. Thanks in advance. Have a nice day and Smile always.. Xiexie, Wo ai ni… Ja ne! Expect the unexpected from me again. TC and GOD Bless..


	28. The Contests

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic. All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 28: "The Contests"**

Finally, the most awaited school festival came. Tomoyo was quite nervous but when she felt Eriol's presence and words of "It's alright. I'm here. You're not alone.", she felt relieved and glad that Eriol was with her. Meiling and the others were also there to cheer for them. First stop, Sweets Competition:

After the organizer had announced the rules and criteria for the contest, the contest finally began. Eriol was preparing for the base while Tomoyo is on the toppings and decorations.

"2 Hearts Full of Love, 2 Heaping Cups of Kindness, 2 Armfuls of Gentleness, 2 Cups of Friendship, 2 Cups of Joy, 2 Big Hearts Full of Forgiveness, 1 Lifetime of Togetherness and 2 Minds Full of Tenderness." She thought then she glanced at Eriol who was busy with the base. "Alright! I will not lose. I'll just have to do my best!" She thought again then began to slice some strawberries.

While slicing, she looked at the other contestants who were also busy with their own bake product while emitting a strong aura. Tomoyo felt frightened all of a sudden that she forgot that she was slicing which is dangerous when not done carefully. So as a result, she cut herself accidentally. Eriol noticed that Tomoyo was wounded. He ran towards Tomoyo to see how deep the wound is but thank GOD it wasn't. Tomoyo was about to panic after seeing the blood but when she noticed that Eriol was sucking the blood.

"Daijoubu! The wound is not that deep. You should be careful next time ne?" He said then kissed the wound, which made Tomoyo blush. The other people including the contestants and judges saw Eriol's actions and they began to feel envious at the same time feeling ticklish after seeing such cute event. The two had just caught the attention of the many. Some stopped their baking just to see what's going to happen next. Their friends were also watching them as they put high hopes for a romantic event to happen. Sakura held Syaoran's hands tightly; Rika and Naoko bit their lips; Ciharu was suffocating Yamazaki while Meiling was praying for that thing to happen. The cooking lab was silent as the people eyed the lovers. Suddenly, one of the ovens rang. It rang several times but they didn't mind it at all coz they were too busy awaiting for the next scene. The oven kept on ringing that it came to a certain point that finally a certain contestant noticed it. He opened the oven and saw the bake product was a mess.

He said, "What the heck happened to my masterpiece. Now it's ruined." He blamed Eriol and Tomoyo for making a scene, which made him offguard. "Take this!" He threw the bake product at them without knowing that there is a contestant in the counter before them. The other contestant was hit. She burst into anger then threw back her bake product, which hit another contestant who yelled, "Pastry Fight!" then the fight began as the other contestants threw their dough and other back material toward the other contestants then at the audience. The organizer tried to stop them but they were too fired up to be stopped. Eriol was hit by a cake, which made Tomoyo laugh. Eriol made his revenge by putting some icing on her face. Then the two had their own pastry fight. The other audience was hit including Meiling who ran into the counter and said, "Two can play that game!" then she threw any bake goods in sight without minding who owns it as long as she could make her revenge. She threw another bake product, which finally hit the organizer. The organizer was really in furry that he yelled, "ALL OF YOU GET OUT! The contest is already over!" So the people who were enjoying the fight went out leaving the organizer and the food lab in a mess.

---

Next stop, the Math Trail, which is like an amazing race with the contestants being asked some Math Problems. It was not quite a problem for Tomoyo coz Eriol is really good in this field but what fears her are the challenges. The first four counters were easily passed by the two, which gave them the advantage.

"I'll never slack off this time. I had already failed Eriol during the last contest but now, I'll never ever be careless." Tomoyo thought then she said, "Eriol, let's get the first prize of this contest ne?"

Eriol smiled then replied, "Of course! Let's do our best alright." After running for sometime, they finally reached the last counter. The last counter required them to pick a number of a certain room and then look for the posted problem in the room. The rooms have different problems posted. There are some easy ones and difficult ones. Tomoyo picked the room 369 without any idea what was in it.

"What's the certain idea of getting inside that room anyway? Infact we could just answer it here outside with a time limit." Tomoyo inquired.

"You'll know. Just get in and Please be careful." The watcher answered in a creepy tone as he opened the dark room.

The two got into the room. It was really dark but it was not a problem for the two coz they weren't afraid of it. They were only provided with a single flashlight and another map. Aside from being dark, the room was really large and was arranged in a maze.

"Wow! The organizers in this contest are really creative with this maze thingy. Impressive!" Eriol complimented as he lead the way.

"Well yeah but wouldn't this be better if they cleaned a little this place. It's such a mess." Tomoyo commented as she followed Eriol with their hands holding one another.

"You maybe right but this maybe part of the setting." Eriol said.

"Or maybe just dirt that they were too lazy to clean." Tomoyo added.

They continued their search for the place where the problem is posted then suddenly a mouse pass by which shriek Tomoyo as she jump into Eriol's arms. Eriol dropped the map and flashlight when he caught the terrified Tomoyo. Tomoyo cried due to fear then she looked again if the mouse is still there. To her dismay, it was still there with the map on its mouth. "Eriol! Shove it away or do something to get that mouse out of our sight please. I hate their kind and am very afraid." She cried as she buried her head in Eriol's chest.

Eriol chuckled then replied, "Sorry Tomoyo dear but I'm afraid I can't do that coz it has our map in it."

"MAP!!" Tomoyo exclaimed which scared the mouse away with the map. "Eriol! Why does that thingy have our map? Why didn't you do something?! Eriol!" She inquired.

"I drop the map when you jump into my arms all of a sudden and my hands were full so how could I possibly do it." Eriol replied still carrying Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blushed after realizing her rash actions then she carefully got down from Eriol's arms. "Sorry. I just get freaked out if ever I see a mouse. I'm really sorry." She apologized then picked the flashlight. She turned it on but out of their luck, it won't function anymore.

"The batteries might be low or maybe…" Eriol supposed.

"It was from the fall it had due to my carelessness." She added as she began to sulk.

"Oh common Tomoyo! No worries. I have already absorbed the map in my head or maybe you're getting afraid of the dark." Eriol teased.

"Am not! I am just afraid that another mice would appear and, and…" Tomoyo reasoned out.

"And you are welcome to jump into my arms again." Eriol added which made Tomoyo blush again.

Tomoyo tried to shrug it off then she said, "I wonder where are the other contestants? I bet there are already going to the finish line."

"And we are not going to give up that easily coz we promised that we would do our best. Let's get going." Eriol replied as he drag Tomoyo to where the posted problem is.

After going through the maze, they finally arrived at where the posted problem is with its watcher. The watcher was their homeroom teacher who had helped them deal with the PEU's and Nakamura-sensei. Tomoyo was glad upon seeing the teacher. Eriol and Tomoyo bowed then greeted the teacher and told them their thanks for all the things he had done but the teacher really didn't mind the thanks they are giving coz he was really enjoying teasing the couple who became red like apples. After those things, they finally went back to business as they answer the last problem. Good thing, the problem was too easy for them to solve. After solving, they finally went out of the room and were heading to the finish line.

Their friends were waiting there to see their victory. Meiling was getting irritated on where the couple is. Surely math problems are not a biggie for them but what took them so long. Sakura was also becoming worried of where they are so she asked Syaoran, "Have you find them?"

Syaoran who was looking for them with his telescope replied, Sorry Sakura but I still couldn't see them. How about you Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki also in a telescope answered, "Sorry guys, I can only see the other players coming here but no sight of Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san." He sighed.

"Nani?!" Meiling snatched Syaoran's telescope to see if for herself. "Where the heck are those two?!" she was getting impatient and irritated. "The other players are already coming and, and…"

"They're on their way." Rika interrupted handling their drinks.

"Finally their here! Oi! Tomoyo! Hiiragizawa Gambakte!" Meiling waved her hand then the others started to chear for them. The place was getting loud after seeing some pairs going towards the finish line.

The other players were already heading there so Eriol and Tomoyo, as fast runners dash towards the finish line. There were some pairs who are ahead of them but Eriol and Tomoyo caught up with them. Their friends were cheering and giving their full support to the pair. After they finally caught up with the first pair, Tomoyo shouted, "Eriol! We're wining! We're winning! Er…" The audience eyes widened as they saw Tomoyo stumble on the ground. "Ouch!" She whined as she looked at her bruise. The tripping of Tomoyo gave the players a chance to go ahead of them. Eriol was in front of Tomoyo standing, Tomoyo looked at his eyes with thoughts of disappointment in it but to her amazement, she saw another smile that was just for her. The smile that melted the ice in her heart. The smile that she always wanted.

"Tsk, tsk, Why do I always end up carrying you in front of a large crowd?" He wondered then scooped Tomoyo in his arms. "Get ready my princess coz we're going to the finish line." He said with Tomoyo is his arms as he dash towards the finish line.

The crowd was touched and was feeling a bit ticklish with the scene. Some were envious but most of them were cheering them despite the fact that they're the last pair. Some girls just like Meiling due to being too touched, she was daydreaming that someday someone would do that scene with her. Only the two of them are left behind the race but the two didn't mind as they reach their goal.

After the race, Tomoyo was sitting in a bench near by with her friends. Rika as the acting mother of the group was treating Tomoyo's bruise. Tomoyo was disappointed of not winning Eriol any prize.

"Tomoyo! You were so close but if you hadn't trip then maybe you and Hiiragizawa here could have been the winners. What a waste." Meiling said with disappointment.

"Now Meiling. Tomoyo already felt bad. Please don't say that again." Sakura scolded.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I'm not mad. I actually enjoyed having you around so please don't feel about it ne." Eriol said.

"Really? Well I just felt that I was a burden and.. and.." A tear dropped from her eyes.

Eriol whipped her tear then caressed her face. "I told you before that you were never a burden. I really enjoyed being with you. Besides there are still 2 remaining contests so don't cry. Let's just do our best again ne?" He smiled at Tomoyo who was already calm with his words.

Their friends were feeling a bit SCHWEET. Chiharu was really touched that she almost cried. "Takeshi, it's like I'm watching a film here." She said then looked at Yamazaki who was getting too emotional.

"Yes Chiharu-chan, it's really like in the movie. So please stop the scene Hiiragizawa-san, Daidouji-san.. " He cried then put his head in Chiharu's shoulder.

The group laughed then Chiharu smack her boyfriend in the head and said, "Takeshi! I know it takes a lot of guts for a guy to cry in front of the many but please don't start before me and please don't do it much coz I'm getting a creepy feeling that my boyfriend is a gay."

"I'm not gay coz if I were then I wouldn't have fallen for you!" Yamazaki replied as he wiped his tears. Chiharu embraced him then gave him a kiss in the cheek. The others giggled at the romantic scene then suddenly…

"I see you're all having fun here. Can I join the group?" A female voice interrupted.

"Relina-onesama!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Well yeah! The one and only!" Relina replied merrily as she went near to the group.

"Relina-onesama, I thought you have an appointment today. What are you doing here?" Eriol inquired.

"Of course I came to see how you two have been doing. You know that you are more important than any appointment. I saw the whole thing and I guess you two really had fun there." Relina answered.

"Well yeah but it would have been fun if we won. I was too rash with my actions." Tomoyo regretted.

Relina went closer to Tomoyo and put her hand in Tomoyo's shoulder, "What matters most is that you had fun and in every mistake you make, you learned something right?" she said. Tomoyo just smiled and nodded in agreement. Relina smiled back then looked at her bruise. "Tsk, tsk, that bruise would be showed when you'd wear a mini-skirt for the sports attire part of the pageant. Well no worries coz I just have a secret remedy for that." She said as she hand over an ointment made by Li's older sister. "Don't worry. I assure you that it's tested eventhough this is made by Li's Achi." She assured then Tomoyo received the ointment with gratitude.

"Thanks sis for all the trouble but I guess we have to get going for the General Info Quiz Bee." Eriol said as he helped Tomoyo up. They were about to go but then Naoko came into the picture running towards them.

"Naoko? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes I'm alright. Thanks for asking." Naoko replied panting. "Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun, I have an important thing to say about the Quiz Bee."

"What about the Quiz Bee?" Eriol inquired.

"Well, it had been postponed coz the organizer from the Sweets Cuisine and the Quiz Bee are the same. He walked out because he was too mad from the past event. He couldn't handle it anymore so he needed some space to regain his disposition." Naoko explained.

"So much for the tons of books that I read for that contest." Tomoyo looked a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry Tomoyo. We just ran out of luck but I'm sure that during the pageant, our luck would be back." Eriol reassured.

"Speaking of the pageant Madison, can you do me a favor?" Relina begged.

"What is it Relina-onesama?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well it's just a little thingy though coz I really want to do the honors of beautifying you for tonight." Relina answered.

"Well yeah, I don't mind though. I'd be really honored Relina-onesama." Tomoyo replied.

"GOOD! Now I think we should go now coz we need to get started. I'm sure you're friends would not mind. Don't worry guys! I guarantee that with my own powers, this couple would win alright?" Relina reassured.

"No prob Achi Relina! We can't wait for tonight." Meiling replied.

"Good luck on the pageant tonight." Sakura said.

"We'll be cheering for you." Chiharu added.

"You can count on us." Rika and Naoko seconded.

"Hiiragizawa, You better take care of Daidouji and make sure you win this time." Syaoran said.

"Just do your best the two of you. We'll always be here for you okey." Yamazaki added.

Relina, Tomoyo and Eriol waved their hand good bye as they went to prepare for the pageant.

---

Author's Notes: Hope you'd like this chappie. Next chapter would be the Pageant. Watch out for it coz there would be something new. Hope you'll like it. Sorry if I delayed this chapter for a day. My sincerest apologies. Thank you so much for the reviews and for continuing to support my fanfic. I really appreciate it. Thank you SanzoGirl and MoonLove Angel for reviewing as always. I was a bit disappointed that I only received less reviews nowadays. Tsk, tsk.. Well I am not planning to give up due to this coz I'll do my best and I don't care it I receive criticisms coz I have decided to finish this story before classes resumes. Thank you so much for everything. I'd be obliged if I could hear more from my readers. Suggestions would do. Thanks in advance. TC n GB. Remember to smile and expect the unexpected from me. Ja ne!


	29. Campus King and Queen

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic. All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 29: "Campus King and Queen"**

The most awaited night had finally come. Tomoyo was with Relina as she prepare for the pageant. Relina was brushing Tomoyo's hair. Silence was in the air until Relina broke it. "Tomoyo, you have a very beautiful air. Eli sure knows how to pick a girl."

Tomoyo blushed then she replied, "Thanks Relina-onesama. I really appreciate your help. Especially the gown that you made just for me."

"Dearie! It's not a biggie! I have lots of new gowns designed by myself but I think this my best creation and I'm very happy that I could be of help to my future sister in law. I heard from Eli that you make sketches about things like this. You're pretty good at it I presume coz you have described the gown very well. More of a designer's preview." Relina responded

"Future Sister in law? But.. but.." Tomoyo stammered with a flush in the face.

"He is engaged?" Relina continued. "Don't mind that. Bear in mind, it's engaged not married so there is still a big chance for both of your happiness. Besides, Eli is happier with you now than before with Layla. I don't know why Eli liked Layla before coz she is so boring in my opinion and she is older than me. But you're not that's why I'd prefer you to be my future in law than Kaho."

"I don't know what to say Relina-onesama. But for now, I want you to know that I'm so thankful having you around. I'm starting to get nervous now coz any minute the pageant is going to start." Tomoyo began to feel anxious.

"Dear! You could do it! Moreover, Eli is with you. He will never abandon you. Just do your best there and shine like the stars okay." Relina encouraged.

There was a knock in the door then there came a handsome lad all ready for the pageant.

"Wow! Tomoyo you look fantastic than any Countess I have ever encountered.." Eriol complimented.

Tomoyo went red again and replied, "Thank you Eriol. You always flatter me with your compliments."

"Ehem, Eli are you forgetting that I'm a Countess here." Relina interrupted with brows rising.

"Sorry sis. Well all thanks to your help Tomoyo looks more beautiful. I'm sorry if I doubted your skills. It seems that you're also quite a magician yourself." Eriol said.

"You doubted my skills?! Is that that my credit for helping Madison? Well Thank you and I'll forgive you this time coz the pageant is starting." Relina responded.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo then offered his hand, "Shall we go my dear Angel of Music?" he inquired in a very gentlemanly way.

"We shall." She accepted his hand and stood like a princess. She grinned at Eriol then added, "We shall and let's rock this place." Eriol grinned back then they began to go to the waiting area for participants leaving Relina in the room.

Meiling and Sakura to see how things are doing with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura chirped.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but they already went out." Relina said.

"Eh!" Meiling was a bit disappointed.

"You heard me right but I can assure you that she looks undeniably stunning and marvelous." Relina assured then her voice turned serious all of a sudden. "Meiling-chan, Sakura-chan, have you seen Tomoyo's birthmark?"

"Birthmark? Well yeah but I never mind it coz Tomoyo-chan never does." Sakura replied.

"Never does? Well yeah she told me before that it had been there since birth and it's the proof of her true existence but doesn't mind about it. I'm sure that birthmark is not ordinary." Meiling added.

"I see. Anyways, we have to find out what it means. Let's keep this a secret for now. We'll tell her when the right time comes." Relina responded.

The pageant has started and the crowd was cheering so loud. Relina together with Meiling and Sakura had gone to their seat to have a good preview with the others. Naoko as asked by Tomoyo, was recording the event while he others were shouting so loud to give their support to their friends. Surprisingly not only Meiling and the others are cheering for Eriol and Tomoyo but most of the people in the crowd are. It turns out that Tomoyo and Eriol have become the most favorite couple in the show. First was the presentation of participants in their sports attire. The spotlight was on Tomoyo and Eriol since they were the only couple wearing all white with a little red design on the edges. Compared to the others who were trying to appear stunning with their own outfit by having lots of design on it, which turned out to be too much compared to Tomoyo and Eriol who looked simple and neat. After the presentation of candidates was the most wanting to see talent show. It was finally the fave couple's turn. Tomoyo was feeling more anxious but then she felt Eriol's hand on hers.

"Calm down Tomoyo. It's okay. We'll do fine. Let's just do our best ne?" Eriol assured. Tomoyo just nodded then Eriol lead her to the stage. Tomoyo was already wearing Relina's given gown. It is an off shoulder purple gown with diamonds and lots of expensive beads on it to make her glitter like the stars at night. It also has imported laces on it but not too much, which made it simple yet more elegant. Her hair was just let down with a simple diamond clip on it. Eriol was wearing a black tuxedo with a purple necktie too match with Tomoyo's gown. He was also wearing contacts, which made him look younger but still handsome. Eriol and Tomoyo at first didn't notice one another's wardrobe but when they went to the stage with spotlights on them, they finally did.

Eriol thought, "Tomoyo is getting more lovely and pretty every time we're together. How many times have she surprised and astound me with her beauty. With make-up or none, she is the most beautiful woman in my eyes. The woman that I shall love and be with for the rest of eternity."

While on Tomoyo's thoughts, "Those eyes are so marvelous. I really love to stare at them especially now that there is no solitude in it. He also looks young without his glasses just like the time he fell asleep in the manor. But with or without glasses, this man is the man that I have loved. He is the only man in my eyes and I shall cherish every moment we're together."

Eriol and Tomoyo bowed before the crowd with a smile.

"You look really beautiful Tomoyo. Just like the stars at night." Eriol murmured.

"You also look handsome and younger just like an innocent child in a mothers cuddle." Tomoyo murmured back then they began to position themselves.

---

In their friends seat…

"Wow! Is that Hiiragizawa? He looks younger without his glasses." Syaoran was shocked.

"I never noticed that his eyes were so beautiful. Sapphire and Amethyst is such a nice combination" Rika added.

"Tomoyo is getting more beautiful with Eriol-kun around." Sakura stated.

"I think that's the result of being in LOVE." Chiharu supposed.

"Hiiragizawa's tux also matched Daidouji's gown. Simple yet elegant." Yamazaki added.

"I presume that you liked my art work." Relina proudly said.

"WHAT?! IT'S YOUR ARTWORK?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Why don't you believe me?" Relina inquired with a disappointed tone.

"It's unbelievable." They answered in unison.

Relina raised an eyebrow at them. She was about to get wild due to anger but when she heard Eriol already playing the piano, she stopped. "I wonder what song they are going to play."

"We don't know also but I'm sure it's nice since it's their own composition." Meiling replied as she held Relina's hand on her own in excitement. "I have high hopes for this couple Achi." She whispered.

"Me too. Can I seat beside you two?" A female voice agreed out of the blue.

Meiling recognized the voice then she replied, "Auntie please do so. After all this is you're niece and her lover's debut."

"I'm glad that they finally become honest to themselves. I just that they would have a happy ending." The landlady put high hopes on the two.

"Don't worry. Coz I swear that I'll help those two find their own happiness." Relina said then they gave their full attention to the performers.

The crowd was silent as Eriol press some keys. Tomoyo looked at Eriol again and then she thought, "Eriol, this time. I shall do my very best for you. This moment might not come again. I love to make music with you always but I know that it's not for eternity. Please let me savor this moment and let me sing what I really feel about you."

While Eriol in the piano was also in deep thoughts, "Tomoyo, you don't know how happy I am that I have met you. You changed my life and put colors in it. You were the spark of hope in the darkness. You are the star that shines in my dark path. I know you're thinking that we could never be together but I assure you that I'll do my best for our happiness. Although you haven't given me your answer but I can feel that you are also feeling the same way as I do. For now, let me make music with you. Let me tell you how I really feel through this song." After giving the signal, Tomoyo started the few lines.

**Note: I'm sorry if I changed my mind about composing a song for their pageant and I also think that this song entitled, "We Could be in Love by Leah Salonga and Brad Kane" would be best for their song. I just love this song though it's a bit old. If you really want to feel the essence of the song, you could listen to this song: **** (piano version). Both are in deep thoughts as they ponder about their relationship. The italicized is the one that they're singing but the plain text are their thoughts. Thanks XD Back to the story…**

_---Eriol and Tomoyo singing---_

_Tomoyo:  
Be still my heart  
Lately its mind is on it's own  
It would go far and wide  
Just to be near you_

"Lately my heart has been unstable having you around Eriol. But I never mind coz I do enjoy being with you." - Tomoyo's thoughts_  
_

_  
Eriol:  
Even the stars  
Shine a bit bright I've noticed  
When you're close to me_

"You are really my shining star in the night. And it had been shining so bright every time we're together Tomoyo." - Eriol's thoughts

___Tomoyo:  
Still it remains a mystery_

_____Chorus (Both):  
Anyone who seen us  
Knows what's going on between us  
It doesn't take a genius  
To read between the lines Brad: ohh  
And it's not just wishful thinking  
Or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of  
We could be in love_

_______Tomoyo:  
I ask myself why  
I sleep like a baby through the night  
Maybe it helps to know  
you'll be there tomorrow_

"I never thought that I could feel like this. Yes this feeling, the feeling that I have feared before. You showed me how wonderful this feeling is and that it should not be feared. I know that someday we would depart. We have different worlds but please Lord give us more time." – Tomoyo's thoughts_______  
_

_______  
Eriol: _Tomoyo_______  
Don't open my eyes __Ohhh__  
I'll wake from the spell I'm under  
Makes me wonder how __Tell me how__  
I could live without you now  
_

"I know that you're also having a hard time because of me. I know that at some point someday you couldn't bear it any more. But I also know that if I didn't ask you to be mine then I'll regret it for the rest of my life coz I know most of all in my heart that YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME.." –Eriol's thoughts

The audiences watching them are beginning to be emotional and touched by the song. The music was indeed soothing and their euphonic voices blend like angels. They also felt the emotions of the song that made the others deeply moved. Not to mention Meiling and the others who knew what they have been through the past - both the happy and sad events. They know that they have been through many hardships and are still going to face more of them. Tomoyo and Eriol's friends with Relina and the landlady can't help but cry coz they know them too well. It was too sad for the couple who love one another but is bothered by the arranged marriage of the other. Why do they have to pass those difficult trials when infact the others can just have it easily? Indeed, LIFE is unfair especially when it comes to LOVE. But as long as they would fought it together then maybe there could be HOPE.

_______Both:  
And what about the laughter  
The happy ever after  
Like voices of sweet angels  
Calling out our names  
And it's not just wishful thinking  
Or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of  
We could be in love _

Tomoyo's thoughts: "Yes the laughter that we have that I always cherish and treasure."

Eriol's thoughts: "And our hopes of having a HAPPY EVER AFTER."

Both thoughts: "What would happen when you would be out of my life?"

_________Eriol:  
All my life  
I have dreamed of this   
But I could not see your face_

___________Tomoyo:  
Don't ask why two such distant stars  
Can fall right into place_

_____________Chorus (Both):  
Anyone who seen us  
Knows what's going on between us  
It doesn't take a genius  
To read between the lines Brad: ohh  
And it's not just wishful thinking  
Or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of  
We could be in love _

Tomoyo's thoughts: "I may have been stupid in this field of LOVE but now, I'm not stupid enough not to feel the way you do."

Eriol's thoughts: "I know that we're stupid not to pay attention to this feeling and not being honest to what I do feel but now for sure. There is no mistake…

_______________Both:  
Oh, it doesn't take a genius  
To know what these are symptoms of  
We could be Lea: ohh  
We could be, we could be in love_

Both thoughts: "That I'm already in LOVE with you."

_________________Eriol:  
Could be in_

___________________Both:  
We could be in love._

After the song, the place was full of applauses. Through that song, they had a little idea about the two. The others were in tears as they stand and gave their warm appreciation towards the couple.

Eriol went near to Tomoyo then said, "You were wonderful out there."

"Of course! Especially that you're by my side." She replied then gave him a true smile that she seldom shows.

Eriol smiled back with a smile that was only for Tomoyo. The two also smiled to the crowd as they made their bow.

After sometime, it finally reached to the point of announcing the winners. Tomoyo was getting uneasier but with Eriol not letting go of her hand, she felt a bit of relieved. The two had received some awards from the pageant and the two are really thankful as they receive the prizes. After giving the special awards, the judges are ready to announce who would be the "Campus King and Queen of this year." Tomoyo was getting tense of all this things that she really want to ran away to escape such events but since Eriol was there still holding her hand, she tried to calm herself not just for her sake but for also Eriol's.

"Alright now. All of you were great during the entire event but sad to say there is only one winner for the contest." Emcee said then the drums roll for the announcement of winners.

"Third runner up goes to… Mr. Rei Ikawa and Ms. Aoi Mihara." The audience clapped as the couple received their prizes.

"Second runner up goes to… Mr. Akira Fujisato and Ms. Mai Aisagawa" The audience again clapped as the couple received their prizes.

"First runner up goes to…" the emcee tried to give the people some thrill as he announce the winners.

"Please let it not be them." Sakura and the others prayed.

"First runner up goes to Mr. Shinta Narita and Ms. Iwa Sasaki." The emcee announced which gave Sakura and the others relief that it wasn't them coz they really want Tomoyo and Eriol to win this contest.

"Then finally, the most awaited announcement. Who could be the winner?" The emcee queried trying not to be obvious that he also wanted Eriol and Tomoyo to win after giving such a magnificent song number.

After the judges have already made their final decision once again, the head of them went up to the stage to make the announcement.

"All of you congratulations and thank you for joining the contest. I would not make this too long coz I know that all of you are already excited to know who the winners are. Hold your breaths, as I will give the big news. Drums please…" The head of the judges said. "Now the winner for this year's Campus King and Queen is…."

"Please let it be them…" Sakura hoped.

"Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa please" Meiling prayed.

"Please let it be Eli and Madison." Relina also prayed with the others.

"And the winner is…… Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa and Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji!" the crowd stood in their sits as they clap for the pair. Their friends jumped up and down in merriment. Relina and the landlady just smiled and gave their applauses to the winning pair.

Tomoyo suddenly embraced Eriol in merriment then together, they accepted the prizes which includes a crown for both of them, a certificate, cash prize, sash, trophy and a bouquet of flowers for Tomoyo. The couple was very thankful of the congratulations and prizes they receive. The crowd was very happy for two of them. Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was having the one of her happiest moments in life then he looked at the crowd and gave them his smiles but out of the blue, his smile was suddenly gone. Tomoyo noticed the sudden change of Eriol's emotions. She looked at him who was staring at a certain red haired woman with another woman with blue eyes just like Eriol but with a dark brown hair.

---

Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chappie just like I did. Told you that there would be something new in this chapter. I almost cried when I was listening to the piano version of the song while making this story especially the part when I made the thoughts thingy. Thank you so much for the reviews! I really love them. To MoonLove Angel, neverbetter21, SanzoGirl, Sakura Panda63 and ayaori and rakueru, Thank you so much! Thank you so much for everything and I really mean it Please continue to support me and my fanfic. The upcoming chapters are going to be thrilling in my opinion especially that the two new characters have arrived. I'll still try my best. Don't worry and I'd be obliged if I could hear more from my readers.Suggestions would do. Thanks in advance. TC n GOD Bless. Remember to smile and expect the unexpected from me. Ja ne!


	30. Sad Movies

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic. All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 30: "Sad Movies"**

Relina noticed the sudden change of Eriol and Tomoyo's expression so she followed their stares and found out who it was. "Oh no, when things have gotten good the devils finally arrive to ruin everything." She said with a shocking expression upon seeing Reina and Kaho.

After the contest, Reina and Kaho went to see Eriol who was with Tomoyo. Relina with the landlady and friends ran towards them coz they know that something bad would happen.

"Long time no see Eriol." Kaho said.

"Kaho, Reina-onesama, what are you doing here?" Eriol inquired appearing to be happy that they are here eventhough deep inside, he knows that this is trouble.

Reina went near to Eriol then gave him a slap. Tomoyo, Relina and other friends saw that sudden action which shocked them. Eriol didn't react instead, he just smiled at his strict older sister. "Isn't it obvious that we came all the way here because of your slackness. Let's go. We have matters to discuss with Ms. Daidouji " She said without hesitation.

"But sis. To.." Eriol tried to explain.

"I said let's go. Don't make me repeat again Eli." Reina said in a serious tone then went on her way with Kaho following her.

"Wait! Reina!" Relina called which halted Reina. Relina came in front of them and asked also in a serious tone with furious eyes, "Did you come here to boss us again? If you did then you should pack right now or else I'll do it for you and send you to England."

"I see your still the same arrogant twin who always lead Eli the wrong way. I think you have forgotten that you're the BLACK SHEEP here so you don't have a right to tell me that. Scram! I don't want to see your face again." Reina replied with her dowager like voice and emotionless eyes.

Relina was speechless upon hearing the 'black sheep' word as Reina and Kaho went away to the car. She bit her lips in anger then replied, "Black sheep huh? Well I see you're still our family's marionette who is blinded or just pretending to be blind without seeing the truth. Well Reina, I'm different. I always seek for the truth and I'm not an ordinary dummy just like you!"

"I'm just following orders which you don't understand coz you never had sense of responsibility. You two! I said let's go!" Relina responded slightly angered by what Relina had said.

Seeing Eriol having doubts on what to do, Tomoyo told him, "Eriol, Let's go. I'm fine. I guarantee it ne?" She smiled but deep inside, her heart was breaking especially that Kaho is here. Tomoyo started to walk and follow the young Countess with Kaho.

Eriol knew that Tomoyo's smile was a fake. He didn't want her to go and neither does he want too but when he saw that Tomoyo was serious in this matter, he followed anyway just like Relina who took away her pride in riding Reina's limo so that she could be with the couple.

The car was filled with silence. Neither one of them took the courage to start a conversation. Tomoyo was getting pressured with the auras inside the car. "What have I gotten myself into?" She thought then she felt Eriol's hand clinging into hers. The kind of clinging that Eriol displayed was just like in the contests they joined. The kind of cling that signals Eriol's words of "It's alright. I'm here. I'll never leave you." She glanced at Eriol and saw him in an anxious disposition than her. This time is definitely the time when Eriol would really need someone to cling to. Tomoyo needs to be strong for him and she also needs to be prepared to face anything that may befall on them. Tomoyo held his hand tighter so that he could feel her presence. Eriol looked at her who was smiling like the thing he does everytime Tomoyo was down. She whispered, "It'll be fine. I'm here."

A few minutes have passed and they finally arrived at the Hiiragizawa manor. The 5 persons went down from the car. Reina was first to go in the manor followed by Kaho then Relina who was ready to counter every words Reina would utter regarding Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship. Eriol and Tomoyo were last in the line. As the two went into the manor, Nakuru and Spinel hurried to welcome and congratulate Eriol and Tomoyo from winning the pageant.

"Eriol-sama! Tomoyo-chan! Congratula…" Nakuru chirped not minding the other three girls.

"Halt!" Reina demanded which made Nakuru and Spinel stop. "Nakuru! Didn't I tell you not to let Spinel inside? Spinel go back to your dog house now! And you young lady, you have some explaining to do after I tackle things with Eli and Ms. Daidouji but for now just prepare us some tea." She added and the two immediately followed her orders.

"Nakuru was right! Reina-onesama is really bossy and her aura is really scary. I can't believe this is Relina-onesama's twin. They're so different." She thought as she looked at Reina walk into a chair near by then she looked at Kaho who was sitting next to her. "So this is Kaho. She really looks young for her age. She even looks younger that Reina-onesama who is a few years younger than her. But why does she keep in following Reina-onesama? Is this her way of getting Reina-onesama on her side? What a cheater! I can't believe it! She still managed to do that after hurting Eriol! Well I can't let you hurt him again." She thought. When she was about to go to a seat, someone caught her attention.

"Big brother!" A young girl's voice called as she went closer to Eriol and gave him a welcoming hug.

Eriol swung her in the air then replied with a smile, "Eris! How's my cute little sister doing? I really miss you a lot. Wow! You're getting heavy. I see you've grown already." Eris chuckled then she stopped when Eriol let her down.

"Eli-oniisama, I'm going to be as lovely as Madison just like what Nakuru had told me. Is she Madison?" Eris asked as she looked at Tomoyo standing near Eriol.

Relina smiled then confirmed, "You're so right dear Eris! She's Madison. The gorgeous and sophisticated Tomoyo Daidouji in Japanese."

"Big sister Relina!" Eris ran to Relina then gave her a hug after that she added, "She's indeed pretty Relina-onesama, Eli-oniisama. I want to grow just like her. I heard lots of stories from Nakuru and I am very moved that I really want to follow her." Eris went to Tomoyo who was speechless from what the young girl said. Eris curtsied then introduced herself, "Nice to meet you Madison. I'm Eli's younger sister. You could call me Eris."

Tomoyo looked at her then bowed at the girl. She bent down and replied, "Nice to meet you Eris-chan! I'm glad that I could meet the one and only younger sister of Eli. I only saw you in your family picture before but now I'm meeting you face to face. Your very cute and pretty also." Tomoyo smiled then offered her hand for a handshake.

Before Eris could handshake with Tomoyo, Reina interrupted, "Eris! I told you not to talk to STRANGERS without my permission. Go to your room! There is no point of meeting such creature cause we have DIFFERENT WORLDS. Remember you're also a Countess just like me and you should act like one not like YOUR OTHER SISTER whom you should not follow. Now go to your room and that's an ORDER! You're only allowed to go out from it until I say so! NOW GO!"

Eris began to cry. "Sorry Madison-onesama." She apologized then ran upstairs to her room.

"What's the idea scarring Eris huh? That girl is just being friendly and you just grounded her because she was being nice to Madison whom you called STRANGER because they are of DIFFERENT WORLDS HUH!!! And what do you mean OTHER SISTER?! Am I not also your sister! Well it figures that you don't see me as one just like I do cause I LOATHE YOUR BEING!!" Relina was very angry of what Reina had uttered then she looked at Eris as she shut her door close. "Eris!" She called then ran upstairs to comfort the little girl.

"Now the disturbing creature is gone, why don't we take this opportunity to talk things out? Have a sit Ms. Daidouji. Eli you sit beside me." Reina said without getting bothered from what Relina had said a while ago.

"But sis!" Eriol tried to explain that he wants to be sited with Tomoyo. After all, it's his fault for getting her into this mess.

"It's an ORDER! Now sit!" Reina retorted which made the lad sit because he can never question the great authority Reina being the eldest since she was born first than Relina her twin.

Their tea had finally arrived and Nakuru as ordered went back to the kitchen since she was also afraid of Reina. The room was silent for a couple of minutes as Reina sipped her tea. After sipping she finally went to the point by mentioning their Japanese names in a very serious tone, "Tomoyo, I don't want you to meet Eriol again. You know very well that the two of you have different worlds and Eriol is already engaged with Kaho. If you're after for the money then I can give it to you. Just leave him be. Now how much do you want?" She asked as she gets her check from her bag.

Tomoyo was insulted of what Reina had just said. She bit her lips then replied, "I am not after for your money autocratic Countess. All I'm after is OUR HAPPINESS. Both Eriol and my happiness which can't be paid by any amount of money."

Reina was angered of Tomoyo's stubbornness but she still remained calm. She stood from her chair then uttered, "Well if you want both your happiness so much then accept my offer take it or leave it and don't ever see Eriol again. It's an ORDER and if you don't obey then I swear that I'll make your life and your family's lives miserable. That goes to you to Eriol. If you two would see each other again or have contacts then I shall threaten Tomoyo's family. Now Eriol as your punishment, you shall be grounded as long as you've repented for your sins starting now. I will not let you get out of the manor without my consent. Now that I have made things clear, you could already leave and get out of my manor Ms. Daidouji before I call some security. I'll leave the check here in case you change your mind." She went out of the living room with Kaho following her.

Only Eriol and Tomoyo are left in the living room and it was starting to rain outside. Tomoyo stood from her seat then began to march out from the living room without minding the check in the table.

"Tomoyo.." Eriol called but Tomoyo didn't react. She just continued to march out of the door without minding the rain pouring. "Tomoyo! I'm sorry." He yelled but Tomoyo didn't mind it as she continued to get out from Eriol's sight. Eriol's heart began to crush in pain while seeing the woman that she loved slowly going away from him.

Meanwhile Relina was in Eris room. She saw Tomoyo walked in the rain from the window while Eris was still crying from Reina's words a while ago. Relina was pondering on what to do for Eriol and Tomoyo. After some ponders, she remembered Tomoyo's birthmark that is certainly not ordinary so she made a phone call to Syaoran's reliable sister who might know something about this matter.

"Ni hao! This is Xin Li Wei speaking. I'm quite busy right now. If you called due to unimportant business then forget it because I will not talk to you thank you." A voice from the other line answered.

Relina knew that all those blabber was a lie coz Xin was also like her who wants to slack off at this time that's why they became best friends. "XIN! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT BUSY! JUST PICK THE PHONE DAMMIT! Wo bu shufu. Wo hen lei.(I'm not feeling well. I'm tired.) Please pick the phone."

"Oh! It's you Relina! What do you want? Wo neng bang ni ma? (Is there anything I can do to help.) Want me to send you some medicine for your headache? What's wrong? Tell me dear coz I'm always here for you alright." Xin in the other line asked.

"Actually Xin, I need your help. Care to do some researching for me…" Relina replied in a serious tone as she continued stating the whole thing.

---

Three days have pass after that event without Tomoyo and Eriol seeing one another. Tomoyo was still depressed as she stayed usually in her room. Her aunt was getting worried of Tomoyo's disposition. Her friends knew what Tomoyo had been doing these past days so they decided to cheer Tomoyo by inviting her to watch a movie but sad to happen that only Meiling and Sakura could go since the others have some important errands to do. Tomoyo have accepted their offer so that she could busy herself instead of locking herself in the room.

It was exactly 4:15 pm that Tomoyo arrived in their meeting place. Sakura waved at Tomoyo as she ran towards her with Meiling. Sakura was very happy to see Tomoyo. She embraced Tomoyo then said, "I'm very happy that you came Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo just gave her fake smile and replied, "I'm also thankful that you invited me to watch a movie."

Meiling could really sense that Tomoyo's smile was just a fake but she didn't bother to ask her coz she might get offended and Tomoyo's face was paler than her usual pale skin. She pitied Tomoyo's situation of getting caught in sort of Forbidden LOVE situation. Sakura was trying to cheer Tomoyo who pretended to get cheered but even with that, she can never fool Meiling who had been with her when Sakura and Syaoran finally had a relationship. Meiling tried to be normal and asked, "Hey, why don't we go inside. The movie is going to start any minute now. Let's go!" then she dragged the two girls inside.

The movie they're going to watch is a cartoon cause romantic type of movies might worsen Tomoyo's scenario. After the long line and finding some free seats, the girls are already sited as they wait for the movie to start. After 3 minutes, the lights went out and the movie was about to roll. Just as the movie was about to start, two figures took a sit in front of them. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she saw the two figures. Meiling and Sakura didn't seem to notice who the two figures were but Tomoyo did. Her heart was breaking slowly and she felt very uneasy in their presence. She wanted to go out but it would be rude for her to do that after what had Meiling and Sakura went through just to cheer her up. So she was sitting there without getting noticed by the two.

"What are they doing here? Why is Eriol with Kaho? I thought he loved me but I guess after three days of not seeing each other could easily let Eriol forget me and I was such a fool for believing that he really loved me and he would break his engagement with Kaho." She thought with her hands closed in jealousy and anger. Then suddenly in the middle of the show, Kaho and Eriol's lips met, which made her feel like dying. She couldn't find the right time to cry since the show was previewing a funny carton scene that made Sakura and Meiling laugh hysterically but she can't help it. Seeing Eriol and Kaho kissing made her want to cry as a result she burst in tears silently just in time that the cartoon character in the movie was also weeping. The girls noticed Tomoyo's sobbing so they looked at Tomoyo. Sakura was about to hush her but Meiling stopped her and told her that Tomoyo needs some space and that she needs to all her depressions out.

When the movie has ended, the girls started to walk out of the theater. On their way out, Eriol saw Tomoyo's figure despite the large crowd that was going out of the move house. He tried to catch up but Kaho made a tight grip in his hand.

"Eriol, you should know better that Reina always mean what she says." Kaho spoke.

Eriol closed his eyes in agreement then he sighed in defeat. "Let's go. Reina-onesama is waiting for us in the restaurant." He said then the two went on their way to the restaurant.

After watching the movie with Meiling and Sakura, Tomoyo directly went home. Her aunt ran to welcome her then found Tomoyo in tears.

"Tomoyo what happened?" The landlady asked but before she could ask more, Tomoyo ran to her embrace and cried even more. The landlady was shocked of her sudden action but she comforted her anyway. She brushed Tomoyo's hair with her hands as she hushed her. Tomoyo buried her head in her aunt's embrace as she continued to weep more. The room was silent as Tomoyo continued to let all her depression out.

After some time, Tomoyo was beginning to calm herself. Seeing that she might be ready to answer her question, the landlady inquired, "Tomoyo, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Tomoyo didn't want to tell her that she saw Eriol and Kaho together in the movie house and she also didn't want to tell a lie so she simply answered, "Sad Movies always make me cry."

---

.Author's Notes: Wow! Can't believe that I'm already Chapter 30. Yehey! I hope you liked this sad chappie. You might be wondering why Kaho and Eriol kissed in this chapter. There is basically a reason for that and I will reveal it on the next chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to my bestfriend who loves the song "SAD MOVIES." This chapter is also related to that song and I really cried when my bestfriend told to me the whole lyrics of the song coz before I only know the chorus part, which is "OH! Sad Movies always make cry.." It was so sad. Huhuhu. I know that this Chapter doesn't seem to be so sad coz I had a hard time expressing my thoughts. I'm really sorry and I think I will not be able to UPDATE this story tomorrow coz I will update my other fanfic, "The Dream Car" Hope you'll check it out! Thanks for the reviews:

SanzoGirl: Thank you very much for supporting my fanfic until now. Yeah! It's really Kaho with Reina. Heheeh… They finally appeared. Dandandan..

neverbetter21: Yeah! Don't worry coz I'll update. You don't have to tell me that all over again gezz. Joke! I'm so happy that you're still reading my story! Thank you very much!!

SnowCharms: Lolz. Thanks for updating. I missed your reviews. Hope I could hear more from you.

Sakura Panda63: Well you'll have to keep reading to know what'll happen. Heheh. Thanks for reviewing.

ayaori: I hope I had revealed it well that Reina is bossy with a very scary and cool aura. She's the exact opposite of Relina. Kaho here is not quite revealed fully in this chapter but I think in the next chapter, you will know who Kaho really is.

MoonLove Angel: Yeah! The Jinx had arrived. Thanks for reviewing.

Hazel: Cousin! Finally you gave me a review. Banzai! I thought you stopped reading my story. Wow! I'm flattered! Heheh.. Don't worry. I will to update as soon as possible. Lav yah also! TC n GB XD

To all those who read my story, THANKS eventhough you didn't drop a review. I'm not being sarcastic. I'm just telling the truth that I'm happy coz you gave time to check this story.

**Anyways before I stop my blabbering, I have a poll and the ending of the story depends on it! I mean it! Just choose ****CHOCOLATE ****or**** STRAWBERRY. ****There is a meaning for the two and I'll reveal it at the end of this chapter. Just choose once please! I beg of you! The ending lies in your hands. Heheh.. Choose wisely.**

Hope to hear more from you. I hope that you would not forget to choose between **CHOCOLATE** or **STRAWBERRY **key? Thanks again. Wo ai ni! Ja ne! Remember to expect the unexpected from me. Smile always. Tc and GOD BLESS. Have a nice dayXD


	31. Good Bye

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic. All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 31: "Good Bye"**

Eriol and Kaho were finally in the restaurant with Reina. The three were silent for awhile until Eriol finally broke it with the flowers he had bought for the two ladies.

"Oh Eriol how sweet. You even bought my favorite kind." Kaho complimented while looking at the bouquet of red roses.

"How nice of you Eli. I'm glad that you are seeing things my way. After all, Layla is your wife to be and giving flowers is so thoughtful. I see you haven't changed quite bit. You even didn't forget your older sister who rarely receives flowers from a guy as thoughtful as you. I'm so proud of you. I hope this would go on especially that Madison is already out in your life." Reina added as she held the flowers in her arms.

Eriol didn't reply to their compliments. There was a soft music played so Eriol gentlemanly asked for a dance. He first asked Reina for the first dance and Reina gladly accepted it.

"My Eli. I am impressed of you today. I am so happy that my little bro have grown to be a fine responsible man unlike your other sister who has grown to have no sense of responsibility. How dare she call me a marionette of our family. I am just following some orders and being responsible with them unlike her." Reina grunted as they danced together.

After Reina, Kaho was next.

"It's been quite awhile since our last dance Kaho. May I have the honor?" Eriol asked.

"It would be my pleasure Eriol. You know that I am not a good dancer and I always end up stepping your foot but this time, I assure you that I have changed." Kaho replied as she accepted his offer.

"Oh really? Well let's see about that." Eriol challenged then they started to dance.

While dancing, Eriol was in deep thoughts, "Just as I thought. No one could entice me so much unlike Tomoyo. I know I have swore that I will never make you cry and I will never leave your side. Gomen Tomoyo."

Kaho on the other hand was feeling a little guilty for Eriol then she thought, "I guess I could never change that solitude in your eyes unlike Tomoyo. I know that I have already caused you a lot of trouble and I'm very sorry Eriol."

Reina on the other hand was getting suspicious about Eriol's actions. "Eli, I don't know what you're planning but I will never let you break with Kaho eventhough you didn't love her. Just like I did?" she paused with the words 'Just like I did?' then she added still in her thoughts, "Am I willing to play back the past because of my selfishness? I know that Eli loves Madison than Layla but this is an order and I am…" she paused again then continued, "NO! Eli should be married with Layla and that is final."

After the dance, Reina applauded and said, "That was wonderful! I am happy that you two are getting along with one another. Bravo!"

"Thank you sis. Besides, it's the least I can do to after what I have done and what I'm going to do today." Eriol replied in a serious tone.

Reina's face began to frown then she queried, "What is the meaning of this Eli? Explain yourself."

"Sis, Kaho, I am sorry. I've been in deep thoughts lately and I realized that I couldn't leave Tomoyo behind. I have already caused too much pain for her and I can't withstand the burden of feeling that I have again stained her beautiful amethyst eyes with those pure tears of hers. I just can't do it anymore. I can't……"

Out of the blue, Reina slapped Eriol then she replied, "Say that once again and I will.."

"You will what sis? Slap me again? Punish me? Lock me in my room just like what you did to Eris. I know I have a very big responsibility especially that I am the only son of the family and.." Eriol retorted.

"And you are gracing the family! You don't know what you are saying cause you haven't experienced what I have gone through. You don't know what it feels to be burdened a lot by our parents. You don't know what it feels to follow those stupid orders and you don't know how it feels to get married with a person whom I never love!" Reina retorted back.

"And do you want that to happen again because you never had a happy ending? Relina-onesama was right! You are selfish and can be easily controlled by those stupid orders. You are really a marionette!" Eriol reacted.

"I only did those because I have a sense of responsibility. I only did those for our family's own good! Do you understand me?! Or maybe your forgetting that if you would see that Madison again, I will ensure that her life together with her family's will be threatened huh?! Eli! Don't force me to retort into violence!" Reina was already out of her composure then Kaho butted in.

"Eriol? Mind explaining the kiss we had in the theater and what about the flowers? Is this your way of saying good bye?" Kaho asked

Eriol didn't respond which angered Reina even more. "Eli! How dare you dishonor your older sister in front of your wife to be! Say you're sorry and I might consider forgiving you." Reina was already out of words because what Eriol said was true. She knew that she was self centered and was easily manipulated by family orders but she blinded herself from seeing the truth.

Eriol didn't reply for awhile then he replied, "I'm sorry and GOOD BYE.." He dashed outside the restaurant without having regrets of what may happen to him.

"Eli!! Come back here! Eli!!" Reina called then she burst in tears with defeat.

"Reina, you knew that this would happen. You also knew that I have been cheating on Eriol. You knew that he doesn't love me and neither did I. The kiss we had has no meaning in it at all. I confirmed that he doesn't love me and I don't love him also so why bother pursuing this arranged marriage? Is it because your envious that just like Relina, Eriol is fighting for what he believes in? He knew that you would never retort to violence no matter what happens and he also knew that he could never be manipulated because he has his own freedom and I also have mine." Kaho stated.

"Layla? Don't tell me that you're also withdrawing. You can't! You just can't! After what we have gone through." Reina pleaded.

"Oh Reina but I just did. GOOD BYE." Kaho said before leaving Reina who is in the state of being shocked and speechless due to their actions.

-----

Tomoyo was in her room. She was sobbing while looking at the stars. The landlady watched over her through the door and was really worried.

"What a total idiot you are Tomoyo. You knew very well that you would get hurt in the end due to him but why are you still shock of that event. All men are the same just like Eriol. I knew that this event would come but why?! Why?!!" She said to herself in tears then she began to sing.

_---Tomoyo singing---_

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle..._

"Stars up above, I really need a miracle for me and for him and our love but what the heck, he doesn't love me anymore cause Kaho is already here and I was just playing stupid with him." She murmured then she buried her head in her knees.

The landlady can't stand to see Tomoyo in that way so she went in and began to sing some lines that Eriol and Tomoyo sang during the contest.

_---Landlady singing---_

_And what about the laughter  
The happy ever after  
Like voices of sweet angels  
Calling out our names  
And it's not just wishful thinking  
Or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of  
We could be in love._

Tomoyo looked up at her then inquired. "Auntie? Why are you singing that song?"

"I would just like to remind you about the events you have both shared." The landlady simply answered with a smile.

Tomoyo buried her head again then replied, "You know that were of different worlds and Kaho is already here do what's the point of hoping?"

The landlady was silent for awhile then she confronted, "Tomoyo dear, please don't get mad after I tell you these things. I think this is the right time to tell you the truth."

Tomoyo looked at her then asked, "What truth? I don't understand you."

"Tomoyo, this is about your family. Have you never thought where your mom and dad are?"

"What? My mom and dad? But they're dead just like you said. Besides, I have been living with you since I was little." Tomoyo answered.

"Your dad yes he is already in the other world but your mom is still alive and she have been always with you the whole time." The landlady responded.

---

Relina was driving her car to the mansion then suddenly her phone rang.

She answered the phone and said, "Hello this is Relina speaking and I'm driving right now. If you want to talk then…"

"Relina, this is Xin and I just found some informations about a certain Daidouji, Tomoyo and her mother Daidouji, Sonomi who owns the large company that was bankrupt due to some greedy directors. So you still want me to call you back huh?" Li's sister answered on the other line.

"What?! You mean the Daidouji Toy Company. I should have known. Now spill the beans!" Relina said then made a turn so that she could go to Tomoyo's apartment._  
_

---

Relina finally arrived at the apartment and saw the landlady crying.

"Where's Tomoyo?" she asked.

"She went out." The landlady answered.

"So you finally told her huh? Sonomi. I should have known that the new growing toy company NightStars Inc. is the revival of the old company right?" Relina said.

"You certainly did your assignment Countess Relina Hiiragizawa. Actually, I didn't cry because Tomoyo wasn't able to accept that I was her mom. In fact, she was grateful that I never left her but what I am concerned today is that she is with your brother right now. I can't help but feel pity for their relationship." Sonomi reasoned.

"Me too but you don't need to worry cause after all, it's them were talking about and I have great faith in them." Relina hoped.

-----

Eriol and Tomoyo were under the tree where Eriol had stated his first two favors. The breeze was cold and silence befalls between them. After awhile, Tomoyo already confronted Eriol.

"Eriol, what do you really want? Do you know that your endangering lives due to your rash actions." She said.

"Tomoyo, I know your upset and I'm…" Eriol tried to reason out but Tomoyo interrupted.

"SORRY?! SORRY?! Yeah that's what all you guys say! SORRY!! Well I'm also SORRY cause I'm leaving! Good bye!" Tomoyo was about to leave Eriol but he caught her wrist then pulled her to his arms. "What are you doing?! Let go! I don't need you in my life anymore. After all, I was just Kaho's temporary replacement while she was still out and I even blinded myself that you loved me." Tomoyo tried to get away from Eriol's embrace.

"Of course I love you! You are the only one that I had loved like this. I know you saw me and Kaho in the theater. That was our farewell party because I know that nobody could replace you in my heart. I love you Tomoyo please say that you love me too." Eriol answered.

"I said let go! I will never fall for those lies. You've hurt me too many times and I can't take it anymore! Now let go! You're just lying and toying with me! Now let go!" Tomoyo demanded.

She kept on struggling but Eriol would not release her then out of the blue, she found her lips locked into his. Eriol coaxed Tomoyo to kiss him back just through the expert movements of his tongue and lips. He hoped that he could express himself and his love towards her through that kiss. Suddenly, Tomoyo slapped him, which shocked him. Tears fell into her cheeks, which made Eriol feel bad about his sudden actions.

"How dare you have the guts to kiss me after what you've done to me! You want my answer? Fine! I'll give it to you. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! GOOD BYE!" then she dashed out of Eriol's sight leaving him with a broken heart.

---

Author's Notes: What you think of this chappie? I know it's sad with this Good bye thingy. Speaking of Good Bye, I'm almost done with this story. Banzai! Yehey! I'm so excited to write the ending of this story because I've already decided the ending. Oh yeah before I forget, the song that Tomoyo just sang was entitled "Miracle by Cascada." I know I said that I would try to use my own compositions but I'm getting lazy with those things. Sorry XD Heheheh.. Sorry again if I bothered you with the CHOCOLATE and STRAWBERRY thingy. Hehehe.. My bad. Sorry also if I delayed this story because I was also updating my other story "THE DREAM CAR" --- Check it out! It is another product of my silly ideas. Hehehe. I hope you'll like it. Oh no! I think I have committed a lot of sins since I did a lot of apologies today. I'm really sorry. I really mean it.

Thanks to all those who support this fanfic especially to the following people:

Hazel: Cousin! Huhu.. I'm so touched that you're still reading my fanfic. Try my other story "The Dream Car" Heheh… I know you will be shocked with that story because it's quite out of my personality. Heheh. Try mo ahp and review ulit. Please! Love yah!

ayaori: Now you know why they kissed. It was just part of Eriol's plan of saying GOOD BYE. I know that it's weird but it's Eriol's nature to do something good before doing the bad. Get it?

MoonLove Angel: Lolz. Counts and Countess are only in Europe just like England though I'm not too sure of that but to be safe, I just made Tomoyo be the heiress of a growing company. I know that it's common having those changes of status like from poor to rich especially on Tomoyo's part but I needed to do that for the story.

Sakura Panda63: Hahaha. I also hate her that's why I made my payback by making Eriol and Kaho leave her. She really deserves it. Thanks for choosing the CHOCOLATE cause I also love Chocolate but I also can't resist Strawberry. Heheh. Gomen for troubling you with that silly poll.

SnowCharms: No prob! I do miss my reviewers eventhough I don't really know them. I only know them through their profiles in this web. Reina is just supporting Kaho because she was ordered to do so. She's a marionette and that's what they do right?

SanzoGirl: lolz. Your reviews always make me smile. Thank you for supporting my fanfic until now. I still remembered that you were my first reviewer and you are one of the reasons why I was able to reach at this chapter.. Huhuhuh.. Thank you very much..

To all those who read this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I really appreciate it. Sorry in advance if my UPDATING is a bit slow than before. I don't know if I could update tomorrow because it's Sunday and I have to go to church and maybe go shopping with my family after that. Hope you could understand. Please read and review again. Thanks in advance. TC and GOD BLESS. Remember to smile and expect the unexpected from me again ne..


	32. Spark of Hope

**Unexpectedly Inevitable**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: CLAMP and their brilliant ideas equals to CARDCAPTOR SAKURA while CARDCAPTOR SAKURA plus my unexpected thoughts is equal to my fanfic. All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. If I did then I would be rich and I might share my wealth to you… Wahahaha… I will also make a series about Tomoyo and Eriol… Wahahaha…Love this cute couple… They make me feel so SCHWEEET…

**CHAPTER 32: "Spark of Hope"**

A week had pass after Tomoyo had said her good bye to Eriol. Tomoyo had been very stubborn about accepting Eriol's phone calls, flowers, gifts and meetings. She doesn't want to get involved with anything that deals with Eriol. One night, Tomoyo was with Sakura and Meiling for a sleep over. They were watching TV at that time and while watching, they were also chatting about Tomoyo and Eriol's situation.

"Ne Tomoyo, are you really serious about getting Hiiragizawa out of your life?" Sakura asked with a popcorn in hand.

"Or you just want to play the HARD to GET thingy again?" Meiling added with her eyes locked on the TV.

"I am dead serious about getting far from Eriol and I don't want to deal anything that deals with him ever again. I also have my Pride you know and being hurt many times is too much for my Pride to handle it." Tomoyo answered while hugging a pillow.

"Pride? I really hate that word because when you have it - you always don't want to be the first to do the step to be with someone; you always try to hide your feelings; you don't want others to know that your hurt; you're afraid of letting someone know he's special; you're afraid of losing someone but also afraid to show it; you're afraid to LOVE someone whom you think can't love you back; you're so aware of what others think that you can't do what you want; you're not happy and in the end, you lose everything without even trying to have it." Meiling explained. "So are you willing to lose everything without even trying?"

"Lose everything? As if I am losing anything because I am going to get rid of Eriol for good. I saw it with my own to eyes. They kissed right in front of me and you're telling me that what I'm doing is wrong? I know that I'd end up getting hurt in the end but I still took my chances and you're telling me that my Pride is too much? Puh-lease, if you came here to lecture me then forget about it cause I ain't listening. My mind and heart had already made its final decision and I think that I'm going back to my old self again being a CERTIFIED MAN….." Tomoyo replied but was interrupted.

"Oh man! I can't believe that they're putting more commercials in the show. It was already in the thrilling part!" Meiling whined when her favorite show was interrupted by a certain commercial.

"So true Meiling! I can't wait for the commercials to be over. They are interrupting our favorite show and on top of that it was already the scene when the girl finally gave her answer to the guy." Sakura complained also.

"Hey you two! Are you even listening to me?!" Tomoyo asked a bit disappointed that nobody was listening at her explanation.

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan." Sakura apologized.

"We're not actually listening to you since it was already the thrilling part and this part is more important than listening to your denials and lies about Hiiragizawa ne?" Meiling replied.

"LIES?! Why you two!" Tomoyo roared she was about to throw some pillows at them when a news update came into the screen.

_NEWS: Count Raul and Countess Eliza of England have just arrived this morning to attend a special wedding ceremony to be held at the Hiiragizawa manor this 9:30 pm. The wedding is more of a private type where only special guest are allowed to join the family for this momentous celebration. For further information here is Midori Yanagi live on the Hiiragizawa residence. Midori please do the honors…_

After hearing those, the girls didn't mind to listen for more informations cause in their minds, they have already concluded that Eriol is going to get married and they only have 30 minutes more before the ceremony starts.

'What's wrong with me? Why is my heart suddenly aching? I'm sure I have already gotten rid of Eriol for good but why?' Tomoyo thought with her heartbeat suddenly beating fast.

"Tomoyo-chan? Aren't you going to do something?" Sakura asked in a worried tone but Tomoyo didn't answer.

Meiling went near to Tomoyo then out of the blue, she slapped Tomoyo without any hesitation. "What are you slacking about?! Hiiragizawa is getting married and you're just sitting there without doing anything?! Are you willing to lose everything just because of your Pride?!!" Meiling growled.

Tears suddenly fell on Tomoyo's cheeks as she made her reply, "But, but I already told him that I don't love him anymore and on top of that, I already bid goodbye. Besides, the wedding is going to start any minute from now and, and…"

"And you're just going to give up?! Tomoyo-chan, you always told me not to give up when everything falls into pieces; never even lose hope when everybody turns they're back on you. Remember, LIFE isn't about being fair. It's about surpassing the unfair reality. So are you just going to give up without trying?! Are you willing to regret your stupidity of giving up huh?!! Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan, give me you're answer." Sakura asked with tears falling.

'Give up? I don't know but if I did then I might make regrets in the future and if I didn't then maybe there is still hope but what if I fail this time just like the time when Eriol and I are on with the competitions but never failed me cause he was always there for me and now is definitely the time that he really needs me. He doesn't love Kaho. He loves ME. I should have the HAPPY ENDING with him.' Tomoyo thought then she smiled at the tow girls and said, "Thank you and I'm sorry for everything. Let's go and stop that wedding."

The two girls smiled at her. "I know you'll do it my way now let's take a bet on this." Meiling said.

"And we'll definitely win." Sakura added.

"Cause when there's still stars up above, there is a Spark of Hope for me and for him and the thing called LOVE. Let's go!" Tomoyo continued then the girls made a run to catch a cab but suddenly, Meiling's most trusted driver arrived.

"Wei! Since when did you…" Meiling asked.

"Just get in the car mistress. We don't have much time." Wei cut in then the girls hurriedly went into the car. The car ran as fast as it could but time is really running fast. It takes at least 20 minutes in order to arrive in the manor but with all this red lights and traffic, it seems that they are getting nowhere. They only have 5 more minutes to go before 9:30. Tomoyo was getting uneasy every time the clock moves for a minute. Sakura held Tomoyo's hand trying to calm her a little while Meiling was getting impatient with some of the traffic lights that turns red when they were about to pass them.

"Wei! Can't you get any faster?" Meiling asked.

"I'm trying Mistress but the traffic is getting heavy especially that were already near the Hiiragizawa manor." Wei explained.

"WELL DO SOMETHING!" Meiling commanded.

"I'm afraid I can't Mistress. This is the only way I know in going to their house." Wei replied.

"Mou! Why did this happen and we only have a minute to go." Meilin whined.

Tomoyo moved away Sakura's hand all of a sudden and said, "Mina, gomen but I think I have to make a run for this." She hurriedly got off the car and made a dash towards the manor. 'Eriol, I will never let you go. Not now cause the stars are watching over us and I believe that there is still hope for us so please LORD, I beg of you let it be not to late for me and for Eriol.' She thought while running to stop the wedding.

"Wei, thanks for the trouble but I think we should make a dash. Let's go Sakura!" Meiling said as she grabbed Sakura out of the car and on to dashing.

---

Meanwhile, the wedding had already started. It was held in the beautiful humungous garden of the Hiiragizawa manor with the color red and white as a motif. The presentation of the special guest had already started and Tomoyo was still nowhere of sight. Relina was looking around for some signs of something interesting to happen. Reina noticed her then asked, "What are you looking for? If it's Eli then he's fine. He's with Kaho having a word with her."

"I am not looking for Eli. I know where he is besides, I'm feeling that something interesting would happen." Relina replied.

"Something interesting? What do you mean?" Reina asked again.

"You'll see." Relina plainly answered with a smile.

"Well I just hope that this interesting thing you're saying would not ruin this wedding cause I'll never allow that to happen." Reina replied then gave her attention back to the wedding ceremony.

---

Tomoyo finally reached the manor but was having a hard time with the security.

"Let me in! I have some important matters with Eriol. Let me in please." Tomoyo pleaded but the guard wouldn't listen to her.

Sakura and Meiling finally saw Tomoyo and just when the security was about to shove Tomoyo away, Meiling made a flying kick towards the security and knocked him down.

"Hurry Tomoyo! We'll take care of the security. Just go!" Meiling yelled.

"Thanks you two. I could never have done it with out you." Tomoyo replied.

"Quit it or you'll really regret it! Now GO! We'll be fine here." Sakura answered as she punched a certain security. "Syaoran also taught me some moves you know and I got to say, he is one fine teacher. Now GO!" Sakura yelled which made Tomoyo resume in running.

While running, Tomoyo was having thoughts of Eriol and her having a HAPPY ENDING, 'Thanks Meiling-chan, Sakura-chan, I will never forget your help. Now Eriol, there is no going back. I have already gone this far and I will never lose you again ever. I will bet on this every second as I dash towards you with only myself and my LOVE for you.'

Nakuru with Spinel saw the commotion in the front gate and found out that it was Meiling and Sakura's doing.

"Ei! You certainly learned a thing or two from Syaoran." Meiling complimented while dodging the security.

"Well I certainly did and your skills are still sharp as usual Meiling-chan." Sakura remarked as she kicked the security down.

Nakuru with Spinel called the girls, "Sakura-chan! Meiling-chan! What are you doing there?!"

"Ain't it obvious! We're kicking some security butt." Meiling answered as she knocked down another security.

"Oh yeah! Security halt!" Nakuru told the group of guards.

"What's the matter Nakuru-san? They are…" One of the security guard explained.

"BAKA! Don't you know that you're dealing with one of the friends of Eriol-sama. On top of that the girl in balls is a member of the main branch family of the Li's and the other girl is the fiancée of the Li's heir. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Nakuru explained.

"Gomen but the other one…" the head guard said in behalf of the group.

"The other one is the heiress of the Daidouji's possession including the large growing company NightStars which is called before the Daidouji Toy Company." Meiling continued.

"What? Tomoyo-chan is here?" Nakuru asked.

"Yup and she is on the run right now. I hope that she would succeed after all the things she have gone through just for Hiiragizawa-kun." Sakura replied.

Nakuru laughed. She was about to explain things but then she remembered that she still has something to do for the guest. "Gomen, I would like to chat with you but I have to go. If you want to witness the wedding then just go to the garden. I'm pretty sure that would make things clear. Bye now!" She waved her hand goodbye as she ran with Spinel by her side.

---

The marching of the wedding participants was already done and the guest have already took their sits except for the bride and the groom who are about to protest their love for one another.

The priest was about to start the ceremony by saying a couple of lines, "Friends and relatives, we have come here today at the invitation of this couple to share in the joy of their wedding. This outward celebration that we shall see and hear, I believe, is an expression of the inner love and devotion they have in their hearts towards one another. I believe marriage is of GOD and this couple comes today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship of Marriage. WHOEVER DOES NOT WISH TO WED THIS COUPLE SHOULD SPEAK OR FOREVER REGRET OF HAVING NOT TO DO SO."

Silence was in the air then suddenly a voice behind answered, "I DO" The guests were shocked of the sudden hindrance of the event. Kaho looked behind to see the person behind the commotion. It was Tomoyo whose amethyst orbs are stained by tears as she marched the center aisle. Eriol was shocked seeing Tomoyo in the picture. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster while seeing Tomoyo slowly marching towards the altar. Everyone was silent as they eye Tomoyo who began to sing some lines that she had composed with Eriol.

_---Tomoyo singing---_

_Anyone who seen us  
Knows what's going on between us  
It doesn't take a genius  
To read between the lines  
And it's not just wishful thinking  
Or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of  
We could be in love_

"Eriol, I know I have been very stubborn of not admitting my feelings towards you. I know that I have been a coward with my feelings of you. But now, I'm standing here with all my Pride to tell you how much I feel towards you. First of all, I would like to say Thank you for being there with me. To have and to hold with arms so warm that made me feel sheltered always. Second is I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being so troublesome. I'm sorry for breaking your third favor and I'm sorry for disturbing your wedding but if I didn't then I'll forever regret this event in my entire life. I thought I was okey without you but after seeing some couples together, it made me realize that LIFE IS LONELY WITHOUT YOU. I didn't know when my feelings towards you started but I know that I am already IN LOVE WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU ERIOL and I don't care how you would react on this or what will happen after this cause going through all this obstacles just to tell you how I LOVE YOU and how I NEVER REGRETED THE DAY MEETING AND BEING WITH YOU. My Life has been worthwhile because of you and I'll always bear that in my mind and heart. Again I'm sorry for the bother. I LOVE YOU ERIOL AND GOOD BYE…"

After expressing herself, Tomoyo closed her eyes as her tears flow freely from her eyes. She looked at Kaho, the priest and then to the groom who looked confused on what she had just said. 'Why do they look confuse on what I had said? I'm just protesting my LOVE towards Eriol. But wait, Eriol seems to look a bit different today. Is that really Eriol? Why is his hair dark brown when it's supposed to be midnight blue? Strange..' She thought then she rubbed her eyes to have a clearer view. After rubbing her eyes, she looked at the groom again and confirmed that it wasn't Eriol who's going to marry Kaho but a certain dark haired man about Kaho's age. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped on what she had just done like making a major embarrassment out of herself.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar male voice singing.

_---Eriol singing—_

_Oh, it doesn't take a genius  
To know what these are symptoms of  
We could be…Ohhh…  
We could be, we could be in love_

Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol walking towards her.

"It was worth smiling when I met you; worth my time to be with you; worth my Life to keep you and your very much worth my tears… If I lose you and I can't let that happen again. Tomoyo, you've never been a troublesome in my eyes cause you are worth everything that I have. I know that I have made you cry many times and I said that I would never let those beautiful amethyst eyes get stained by your pure tears. I am the one who should be sorry not you. You've never broke the Third favor cause I said that it's your choice whether to do it or not but I'm glad that you still remembered that. A week without you have made my Life miserable and meaningless. They say that if you want pain; if you like tears; if you need sleepless nights and suffering then find someone and fall in Love. I never thought that it would be this way but like I said before, you worth everything that I have. I don't know what to do if I'll lose you again." Eriol was already near at Tomoyo. He wiped her tears and caressed her face as he continued his proclamation of LOVE towards Tomoyo. "I LOVE YOU TOO Tomoyo and I am very proud to announce my LOVE towards you. I am very happy to hear your answer and I am willing to make it up to you. We have passed many obstacles together and I can't afford to lose you again. You're worth everything my Tomoyo and I couldn't ask for more."

Tomoyo was touched of what Eriol had said. She was so overwhelmed that she suddenly jumped in Eriol's embrace. "Eriol, My one and only Eriol, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and I am willing to start things all over again with you. And I thought I had already lost you. You made me worry so much."

Eriol brushed her locks as he embraced Tomoyo. He smiled and replied, "I LOVE YOU TOO Tomoyo and I will never lose you again. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I was also afraid that I would lose my one and only Tomoyo. I don't know what to do without you. Let's go and start things all over again ne." Eriol looked at Tomoyo's orbs. Sapphire and Amethyst orbs were lock for a while before they locked their lips for a passionate kiss without minding the people looking at them.

The atmosphere was silent until Count Raul and Countess Eliza stood and clapped their hands, which made the others clap also. The garden was filled with applauses for the couple. Some even burst in tears because they were too touched of the courage Tomoyo and Eriol had showed in announcing their LOVE towards one another in front of many witnesses. Reina was deeply moved that she couldn't help but shed some tears which made Relina laugh.

"I never thought you would cry because this." Relina joked.

"Well it can't be helped. Eli was right. She is different compared to the other girls. She never did accept my money offer in exchange getting away with Eli and her tears are just like what Eli had always said, pure and sincere. I've never expected this event to happen and I have to admit that I am very well impress of his courageous actions." Reina replied while wiping her tears then she suddenly felt Relina's hand on hers.

Relina smiled at her and said, "I told you that there would be an interesting event coming though I wasn't really sure at first cause it's just a feeling but I'm glad that it really did happen. Are you mad about it?"

Reina smiled back at her for the first time after their childhood days and replied, "I'm afraid not. Now I know I was wrong and you were right. You know, I always envied you for always seeing the truth behind everything."

"Well it's not to late to see the truth. You could still change and start all over again. I'd be glad to help you again dear sister." Relina replied.

"Please do dear sister." Reina replied.

Finally, Sakura and Meiling came into the picture after getting lost in the large garden of the Hiiragizawa's. "What all over? What happened? Damn! If only we didn't get lost in that maze like portion of this humongous garden then we could have witnessed the whole thing." Meiling whined.

"Well their garden is really big and I don't want to get lost again." Sakura stated then the two sighed in unison.

Relina saw the two girls and greeted them, "Well if it isn't Meiling and Sakura."

"You're late." Reina added which mad the two girls shake in fear then she smiled, "But I'm glad you could come. If you want to see the whole event then you could watch it in the TV. This event is recorded you know and I'd be glad to give you a copy."

The two girls amazed of the sudden metanoia of Reina but they accepted the offer anyway.

Eris was one of the flower girls at that time so she threw some flowers at Tomoyo and Eriol still kissing like there is no tomorrow because in their hearts were JOY, LOVE and HOPE for tomorrow that as long as the stars are still shining in the dark, there will always be hope for the two of them.

Then Suddenly……

Tomoyo felt someone pulling her clothing. "Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl's voice called.

"What time is it? I'm still tired!" Tomoyo moaned.

"Mommy!" the little girl was very persistent but Tomoyo didn't listen because she still wants to enjoy the dream she had. Then out of the blue, the little girl kissed Tomoyo awake. Tomoyo loved the way how her daughter would make a sound in giving her some kisses so she woke up and attacked her daughter with some tickles. The little girl giggled as Tomoyo tickled her more.

"I see that you two are having fun here?" A familiar male voice interrupted.

"Ohio Mommy!" The little boy on Eriol's back greeted.

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "Ohio you two! I see that you're also having a father and son quality time huh?"

Eriol walked near to Tomoyo with a tray of goods for breakfast and their son still on his back. "Here you our my dearest Tomoyo! Breakfast in bed." Eriol said then gave Tomoyo a kiss.

"And flowers for mommy and for Hikaru." Their son added then gave the flowers to the two girls, which made the girls giggle.

"I see you're already learning some stuff from your dad Haru." Tomoyo remarked.

"We'll Mom he certainly did a fine job in impressing me." Hikaru added then they laughed.

"So how is my dear Tomoyo?" Eriol inquired.

"Very fine indeed after having a good dream." Tomoyo answered.

"And how good was it?" Eriol inquired again.

"As good as our Life together with our twin children is." Tomoyo replied.

And the family continued to live life with sweet memories. Tomoyo being the heiress of the Nighstars Company and the Countess of England; Eriol the heir of the Hiiragizawa's and still Count of England and their children- Hikaru (light) and Haruka (far away distance) being the product of the LOVE that Tomoyo and Eriol had shared after all the trials they have surpassed with the stars watching over them.

**THE END**

---

Author's Notes: Yes! Finally! I'm done with this fanfic. Now I could concentrate with my other fanfic The Dream Car. I still remembered the day when I first made this fanfic.

At first, I only received very low reviews and most of them came from SanzoGirl. Thanks for always supporting me SanzoGirl. If it weren't for you and your reviews then I wouldn't have continued this fanfic.

**THANK YOU:**

To Hazel my cousin who have been reading this fanfic; telling my errors and encouraging me to finish this fanfic until the end.

To my bestfriend Kristel who have been helping me with some of her ideas eventhough she haven't read this fanfic due to some technolife problems.

To MoonLove Angel, Sakura Panda63, cheng, ayaori and _SnowCharms_ for your reviews in the past chapters.

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORT THIS FANFIC UNTIL THE VERY END. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic just like I did with my writing. I hope I could meet you again in some of my future fanfics.

To those who didn't understand Tomoyo and her mother's relationship, well if some of you have noticed it, the landlady have always been out due to some errands and those errands are about their slowly growing Company. At first they were bankrupted due to some greedy directors, which made Sonomi hide her identity by pretending to be Tomoyo's aunt so that the others would not get suspicious. But since they are already in jail, the company was already free to grow and in addition to that, Sonomi finally felt that it's already time to reveal the truth so she did. Sonomi and the landlady are just one person and Tomoyo was just happy that after all this time, her mother had been with her always so she thought that there should never get mad at her since Sonomi was doing this for there own good. I hope you get what I mean cause I don't really know how to explain this well.

The END? It's all a dream and that dream is what Eriol and Tomoyo went through so don't get mad at me. After all you said that you want to see Eriol Jr. so I gave it to you. The end is not suppose to be like this but since my bestfriend wanted it this way with some changes that I made then here it is! I think some of you didn't expect all this things would just be Tomoyo's dream. Wahhahah! Told you to expect the unexpected. Besides, the title is also Unexpectedly Inevitable. I meant this title to be like this since I wanted all of you to expect the unexpected. What about the Inevitable? Well falling in love according to our close family priest is inevitable. I hope you get my point. Thank you so much for everything again and GOD BLESS…

Watch out for some of my fanfic cause I'm planning to make more. THANKS IN ADVANCE and remember to give me some of your reviews ne? BYE -

**-bewitching melody**


End file.
